


Icons: A Generation Unfolding

by DisgloGhoul



Series: Icons: A Generation Unfolding [1]
Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios, Six Flags Fright Fest
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 60,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: The HHN Icons are famous amongst the mortals for using their skills to kill and gather the souls of the living. However, do you know the stories of their children? During the off season, the Icon's children live their lives and learn the meaning of being a future Horror Night Maniac. Yet, when a unknown prophecy and the threat of war changes their life, the children's idea of a future may be placed to the test.*This is a redo of the first "Icons: A Generation Unfolding" story I was working on a month ago. Hopefully this one is much better.*





	1. Pictures of an evening

Willimette Valley's summer vacation slowly came to an end for the town's children who only spent that day soaking up any last minute fun of vacation time they could get. Fall slowly set itself on the small Ohio town. The leaves changed their colors. Red, orange, and sometimes brown trees painted a picture of beauty. However, it would not last long. Around here, the citizens of Willimette Valley knew winter was right around the corner with its harsh winters and chilly weather. Evening fell rather quickly pulling the bright golden circle in the sky along with it. The sunlight set slowly in the burning west skyline. Times like this were quite perfect for young Viktor Ravinski to not only capture some photos of the town from a small hill at the edge of town, but he needed moments of quiet. Periodically, the buzz of town bothered him often. Due to that, the abandoned park on top of the nearest hill became his get away spot to go to when he needed time to himself. Sitting on a bench, over looking Willimette Valley, Viktor used a small rag to clean the lens on his 1980 Pentax camera. This was one camera he treasured most of all. Given to him as a young boy, he used it for several shots of the citizens, nature, and unusual objects. Despite his real interest, Viktor's parents wanted him to start using the camera for other more gruesome reasons. He did not like the idea of using his talents for human torture. The thought of killing and collecting the souls of innocent mortals sickened him deeply. However, he could not disappoint his family. Both his mother and father were past icons and heralds of Lord Achmetha. Disowning them would be the last thing Viktor ever thought of doing. This was another reason why he needed to escape. 

Glancing up, from cleaning his camera lens, he sighed deeply. His surroundings were still. No wind shifted the trees. No noise scared any birds. A good moment for the last picture to be taken before heading home. Bringing the camera to his eye, he twisted and turned the focal lens to capture a clear picture. However, since this was a film made camera, Viktor could never see the real thing until he had them developed. That was another thing he loved to do best. Developing his own pictures helped him understand the world of Photography more. Like his father, he would question the littlest things about what he could do to improve his talents more. Taking one more shot, something caught his attention. What could it possibly be? he asked himself examine his background. The mysterious smell traveled on the southern breeze that blew through Viktor's path. It held a hint of authentic furniture and flowers. Getting up, he followed the trail. Coming upon a small park at the end of the hill, Viktor paused. 

There she stood. Glowing in the light of the park's only light post, a young girl leaned against the pole waiting for someone to show. "Such a marvelous creature she is," Viktor whispered to himself crouching lower into the bush he hid in. Focusing his camera on the short black haired girl, he took about three pictures of her before he stopped again. A small orange kitten sat the girl's feet looking up at her. The sun had already set by the time Viktor found himself stalking the teenage girl standing next to the lamp post. The girl wore a simple black dress with a collared shirt underneath and a pair of black flats. She stood at about 5 ft 1 in not counting the little hairs on her head. Admiring her beauty, Viktor did not notice the two other female figures walk by. 

"There you are Cindy. We started to think your father caught you seeking out." 

Viktor jumped, backing further into the bush. He could not be seen taking pictures of Cindy Caine. What would his family think.. no, what would Cindy's father think? Doctor Caine was notorious for threatening any boy who flirts with his daughter. 

"My father's busy attending a meeting in a nearby town tonight and won't be back until morning. I am also sure my Aunt Margaret didn't notice me either. Where is this party anyway?"

Viktor watched the three girls walk down the path leading into downtown Willimette Valley. "So this is what it has come down too," Viktor asked himself climbing out of the bush and brushing himself off, "If only I could talk to her." It was around 9:34 when Viktor finally made his way back home. From the outside of the two bedroom, two bath town house Viktor could see the front office light on through the window. Odd, he thought, Father is not normally home at this time of night. Opening the front door, a small bell rang alerting the house hold of who was entering their home. "I'm home!" Viktor shouted removing his jacket to hang it on a nearby coat hanger. "Mother, Father?" 

"In here, son." 

Viktor's ears twitched to his father's Eastern English accent coming from his office. He leaned against the door frame. His father, Paulo Ravinksi, sat facing the back wall. Without looking, he reached for a roll of film nearby him. Paulo spent most of his time filming, fixing his cameras, and sleeping. In fact, it was rare to see him out in public besides for town events or meetings. Viktor looked around the office. He didn't understand how his father could work in such a small space. Two windows faced the streets. "You're home late, Viktor." Paulo spoke, "Your mother is looking for you." 

"Sorry father, I was out taking pictures again. I believe I got some excellent shots of the town." 

"Viktor, you are a talented young man with a bright future ahead of you as an Icon. I don't want you wasting that on pictures of nature." Paulo cleared his throat trying to get his son to see what he meant. 

"But what if I don't want to kill others, Father? I don't want to be a monster!" 

Paulo paused placing the film back down on the table. He turned around and approached his son. "Never say that again, young man. I don't expect you to follow in my footsteps as a filmmaker. But I do expect you to use your photography talents for Lord Achmetha's laws." he took his son's wrist to show him the mark on his right wrist. It was a camera with glass shards piercing the lens. "This mark will one day mean something to you. For now, train yourself to be a better man." Paulo patted his son's shoulder and walked past him exiting the room. Viktor, however, let out a frustrated groan and rushed upstairs to his bedroom. Viktor's mother, Fortuna, listened in from the kitchen. She knew better than to get in the middle of her husband and son's discussions. Tomorrow would be the first day of his semester at Fear University along with Spade Schmidt and Henry Agana. "Someone remove me from this hell," he threw his face into a pillow and muffled a scream. He jumped onto the bed and soon fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be an "adventurous" day.


	2. The Street Night Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls sneak out to go to the End of Summer Street Light Party...and get into some trouble. 
> 
> Check the end of the story for more notes

10:34 P.M  
Wisteria Lane, Carey, Ohio

Their shadows consistently vanished and appeared as they stepped in and out of the lamp post spotlights. Pausing for a mer second, the three girls overlooked Wisteria Lane Street Light Party from the corner street they stood on. Lights flashed in different patterns giving in effect of night life. Music echoed through the brick buildings squaring in the narrow street. That night was the last summer party before school started for the children in Carey and, although most weren't happy, the youth took every minute of their freedom in. Cindy, the youngest of the three girls, removed her white headband before ruffling her hair up a little. After sneaking up and disobeying her father's orders, she did not want to risk getting caught at a party she wasn't even allowed to be at. Out of the three girls, however, Vivian Browning seemed unsure about attending the street party. To her, this side of town seemed rather rough. The residents weren't too friendly to anyone coming from the McHales Avenue side of town, which was where the Heralds resided with their families. Gulping, she stretched out the black collar around her neck, "Girls, are you sure this is a good idea?" Vivian squeaked quite nervously, "I never come to this side of town without my parents. The residents here are quite notorious for being unfriendly and I rather not get into any type of trouble."

"You scaredy cat," Cindy exclaimed in response, "You need to learn to live a little." 

"Me, live a little?" Vivian questioned her response following Cindy movements with her eyes, "Say that to the one who snuck out when she wasn't even suppose to be here. What do you think you father will say if he finds out you snuck out?" 

Cindy huffed, "My father won't know about this. I'll be back home before midnight. Besides, no one will recognize us." 

Vivian rolled her eyes. The last of the three, a young clown named Candy Schmidt leaned against a nearby building waiting for the other two to make a decision. Normally, she was the one to just stand aside and say nothing. A lot of residents look at her like a mini version of her mother Chance. Her hair, large, red and wavy, mainly took after her father. Her outfit, however, matched her mother's personality: chirpy, quirky, and a little dumbfounded at some moments. Perhaps that explains the reason why her brother Spade was always so protective of her. Messing with the ruffles on her poofy red skirt, she started to become a little impatient. Moaning, she started tapping her fingers against her arm. After about five minutes, her impatient mood blew, "Are we going or not? I, too, did not sneak out to just stand at the corner of the street." Both Cindy and Vivian paused to glance at Candy. She started to walk off down Studio Lane. "Wait for us," Cindy chased after Candy living Vivian alone on the corner of the street. After having a little panic attack, Vivian relaxed her nerves. Hiding behind the corner building, she sadly had no way of getting out. Cindy was the only person who knew how to navigate the park without getting lost. She had no choice but to follow them. Making up her mind, she turned the corner only to bump into someone. "Oh I am so sorry... I just- GAH SPADE HI!!"

Spade Schmidt, son of the infamous Jack the Clown and Chance, glanced down at Vivian who had fallen on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked with a deep voice raising an eyebrow. Vivian scurried to her feet, dusted her dress off, and pulled her auburn hair back. Placing her hair behind her back, she admired the young clown in front of her. It had been no secret that Vivian had a little crush on Spade. In fact, every girl in town had a liking for him and how could they not? Spade Schmidt was simply the shinning star in Carey. His father expected every little thing out of him. Even his future was planned out. The entire town expected Spade to take over as the Icon one day when Lord Achmetha would choose an heir to give his powers too. From there, the one chosen would spread fear all over. With all of his training and the mark of a true murder, Spade stood out against everyone else. He especially stood out to Vivian. She admired everything about him. His natural built, his hair and eyes, even the way he laughed. Twirling her hair, she cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?" 

"Might I ask you the same?" Spade answered with a question, "You never come to this side of town." 

Vivian's eyes grew big. She could not tell Spade that she, Cindy, and Candy snuck out. Vivian knew how much Spade's protective attitude towards Candy was. If he found out she was there, she would be in more trouble than ever. "You here for the party?" Spade asked walking with Vivian towards the Street Light Party. 

"Uh yes," Vivian answered. 

"Quite surprised your parents allowed you to come to this side of town alone." 

"Uh ya, they trusted me this time. As long as I am home by midnight I can..."

"Vivian Elizabeth Browning!!!" 

Both Spade and Vivian paused at the sound of a familiar deep voice. It sounded quite raspy yet firm. Turning to face the voice, Vivian smiled nervously at the two older men standing behind her. One was dressed in an usher's uniform and had auburn hair while the other wore a victorian outire and had long grey hair. Although they were different in everything, they two had a similar expression of anger. Spade, respectful to the two men, brought his arm to his chest to bow slightly. "Good evening Doctor Caine, Mr. Browning," Spade spoke. 

"Greetings son," Doctor Caine responded, "Have you seen Cindy this evening?" 

Spade shook his head but turned to Vivian, "I am sure she has." 

Vivian smirked nervously again giving a slight chuckle. "Hi papa." Her father, Julian Browning, did not have a pleased look on his face. He crossed his arms. "I better go. Goodnight Spade." With a wave of his hand, Vivian left Spade's side and walked to him. She came up to her father. "Go to the car and wait there, young lady. I am very disappointed with you." Vivian obeyed her father's orders. She waved bye to Spade before heading to the car. Julian followed her. "You are in so much trouble. Get in," Julian opened the car door and Vivian climbed in. Looking out the window, Vivian knew that Cindy's father would most likely be anger that his own daughter disobeyed his orders. Watching Doctor Caine walk down the street, she sighed "I wish you luck my friend." Vivian spoke as the car drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the streets come from the real streets in the Universal Parks :D


	3. Spade's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Spade's story and why does he dislike his father so much?

Spade blinked as he found himself alone in the alleyway. What had just happened? he asked himself scratching the back of his neck with his hand. Both Mr. Browning and Doctor Caine seemed to have more rage in their souls than they normally would against anyone. Brushing the thought off his shoulders, Spade turned around and headed to the Street Party. Upon entering, the area fell silent. Everyone had their eyes on Spade as he walked through the crowds. Spade began to feel uncomfortable. Never had he had this many eyes stare at him all at once. Normally when this happened, he was with his parents and sister. As the son as the infamous Jack the clown, Spade was highly expected to take over his father's business as a future Icon. Then again, everyone in Carey, including the Voodoos, the Masquerades, the Psychos, etc, expected that of their children. Everyone trained their children to be the best they could be. Unfortunately, that did not happen for Spade.   
Jack Schmidt did whatever he could to push Spade further. Even if it meant injuries. Spade had lost count of how many times he's collapsed from exhaustion. He would spend most of his school days in the nurse's office sleeping off migraines. The school nurse tired her best to inform Jack and Chance of Spade's exhausted behavior, but Jack would not listen. He hardly cared for his son's health and that was expected of Jack. Due to that information given, Spade's punishments grew worse. The last time he was punished for not doing what he was told, Jack had his minions chain Spade to the walls of the basement. 

Flashback: 

"Spade? Spade, are you in here?" 

Spade perked up weakly to the sound of his sister's squeaky voice entering the basement. Smacking his dry lips, he felt his body beg for water. After disobeying his father during a training session, Spade was punished by being chained to the basement wall without food or water for the night. "Over here Candy," he responded in a low voice. Candy, who was holding a glass of water, peaked in from around the corner. She was wearing her night clothes indicating that she was ready for bed. 

"I... I brought you some water," Candy walked over to him and sat down. 

"I'm not thirsty," he responded looking away and towards the other mossy wall. 

"Spade please try to drink a little. I promise father won't find out if you just take a little." 

After 3 minutes, Spade finally took the glass and gulped almost half the glass. Afterwards, he scooted over and leaned his head on his sister's shoulder. As the older of the twins, Spade acted like he was the strong prideful one. But the truth was, Candy was the strong prideful one. Spade sometimes acted like a giant teddy bear towards Candy if no one else was looking. He was also very protective of her. No guy was allowed to get within three feet of her whenever he was around. Candy looked at her older twin and stroked his hair gently, "You know, daddy wouldn't do this if you just listen to him."

"You know I despise that man, Candy." Spade responded in his sleep moving his neck around to get more comfortable. "He doesn't listen to me no matter what I do."

Candy sighed. "I can talk to him if you want me to."

"No. I.. I don't want you to get hurt. Just let me deal with this sis..." he paused to take her hand. Giving it a squeeze he sighed. 

"Spade?"

Candy turned her head to the side to see that her brother had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Giggling a little, she kissed her brother's forehead, "Goodnight double diamond."


	4. The Night Before Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children prepare for a new school semester... even if they are grounded or in need of a doctor.

About a mile or two away from the party, in a little townhouse above a doctor's office, a young boy sat at his desk tapping his fingers impatiently against the wooden table top. Dressed in a pair of black night pants and a grey nightshirt, the boy accidentally let a small yawn slip out. The young boy had already been prepared for the new school semester at Fear University and he was ready for a well deserve night of sleep. However, something still did not seem right. Henry Agana normally was the smartest young man, in Carey, next to his mother the infamous Doctor Mary Agana. But that evening, he felt something was off. Bringing his hand to his chin, he continued to look out the window before noticing the stars. In Carey, it was common to a see a few stars here and there, but to see as many as he did... was surely a sign. Something or someone powerful was heading their way. 

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in," Henry said trying not to sound tired. 

Entering his bedroom, an older woman held a oil lamp up. A warm smiled appeared on her face. "Time for bed Master Henry. Your mother wishes you good luck tomorrow." 

Henry nodded in responce, "Where is my mother? I do believe she was going to say goodnight to me."

"Doctor Agana was called to an emergency meeting with Lord and Lady Achmetha. She'll be returning tomorrow afternoon."

Henry rolled his eyes before removing his cracked speckles to clean them. Between his mother's work and business with Fear, she never had time to see him. He began to wonder if his friends felt that way. He knew Viktor and Spade were especially having family troubles because he would often see them in his mother's office talking about their problems to her. His mother was the town's only psychiatrist, so a lot of Carey's citizens depended on her including Doctor Albert Caine. Whenever there was a situation in which the old man was unable to get a good prescription or there was a patient that he couldn't help, he would send the information, he needed, to her. However, that rarely happened. 

After getting himself ready for bed, Henry climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. 

......

The Palace Theater lights flickered off for the night and as the usher minion flipped the open sign to close, he locked the door. Business ended for the night and Vivian was in charge of cleaning the front lobby as punishment for sneaking out. Rolling her eyes, she took the broom from the minion and began her work. Luckily because of school the next morning, she wouldn't have to work late into the night. About an hour or two later however, Vivian began to feel a dull pain in her lower abdomen. It wasn't a hunger type of ache, but more of an upset stomach kind of ache. She had noticed this a night or two ago but never acknowledged it. Now, it was straight up pain. Grunting, she moaned at the intensifying pain. She mumbled quietly at first as she leaned against the wall holding her abdomen. "Daddy!! Mommy!!" 

From around the corner, a female minion heard Vivian's cries and went to investigate. Running around the corner, the minion gasped at the sight of Vivian, in tears, as she fell to the floor. "What is wrong Miss. Browning?" 

"My stomach hurts.." Vivian whimpered holding tightly to her abdomen. 

"Shhh dear, we'll inform your parents. We need to get to Doctor Caine. TYLER GET OVER HERE NOW!!"

Another minion ran to inform Julian and Molly of their daughter's distress. She needed immediate medical attention. 

.......

The car ride seemed longer for Vivian than it normally would be. The pain was paralyzing. Her mother sat in the back holding her in a comfortable position. Her father drove quickly to Doctor Caine's Mansion in hopes that he could help her. Vivian was burning up and sweat caused her skin to become moist. Never had this kind of pain happened to her before. What caused it anyway? Once they reached the mansion, they noticed Albert waiting up front with a metal gurney. Julian could see that one of his minion's contacted Doctor Caine right after they left. "Mommy," Vivian whimpered as she was laid out on the gurney. The metal surface felt cold against her skin. "I"m scared." 

"I know darling." Molly grasped her daughter's hand and bent down to kiss her forehead, "Everything will be alright. Doctor Caine will take good care of you. We'll see you when you wake up." 

Vivian nodded and laid back. Everything soon went black. From that moment on, she knew she would be missing the first day of school. About two hours later, Doctor Caine finished the surgery and moved Vivian to a spare room to recover with fluids and a comfortable place. Her parents were informed that Vivian's appendix had burst. "She'll need rest," Albert spoke softly to Molly and Julian. 

"Thank you." Molly smiled. "Can we see her?" 

"Soon. Let's wait till she awakens. I'll have a nurse inform you when she does." 

Molly nodded her head and turned to her husband. They wrapped each other in a hug as the sun rose.


	5. The Night Before Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different events happen and one isn't so friendly.
> 
> Trigger Warning: an Abusive situation 
> 
> And also, the fabric for Cindy is for her menstrual cycles. This will all be explained later

Hours before: 

For Cindy, the Street Party was just as exciting as her father's parties. Stepping onto the brick pathway, she lifted her head up a little before removing her white headband. With one shake of her head, all the little flyaway hairs settled slightly on her head giving her a slightly older look. Surprisingly, at 17 years, Cindy looked astonishing to all the young men in Carey. It wasn't unknown that the youngest and only daughter of Doctor Albert Caine had all eyes looking at her every time she walked into a public place. Some of the adults even started spreading rumors about her being the next Icon. Unfortunately, not everyone in Carey was like that. Occasionally there would be a young man who would get a little too close to Cindy and that never made her happy. Whenever this happened, she would politely ask them to leave... and if that didn't work, a swift kick to the shin worked just as well. As the young men often said, "She looks like a lady but she has the bite of a snake." On the other hand, Candy liked the attention she got from the boys (that's if she was lucky to get any attention from the boys). To Candy, she felt all the attention going to Cindy was unfair to the other girls in Carey. But how could she say that to her best friend? Would it even affect her? Cindy was a strong headed, sometimes stubborn, teenage girl and most of that came from Doctor Caine's personality. He was just as stubborn and strong headed as she was. 

"Are you coming, Candy?" 

Candy shook her head focusing her attention on Cindy. She saw that Cindy had already made her way to the drink stand to grab a glass of water. Candy approached the round table Cindy was standing at. Candy could see that a few young men already had their focus on Cindy often whispering things to each other. "Cindy, what do we do if our parents find out we are here by ourselves? Don't you recall what happened last time you got into trouble?" 

"Please," Cindy responded brushing her hair back, "My father overreacts. He knows I can handle myself." 

Candy rolled her eyes before taking a drink of water. That evening was rather humid yet windy. The weather, in Carey, during the fall normally reached 45 degrees at night and 75 degrees during the day which was perfect weather. At this time of year, the leaves changed their color painting the small town. But for the children, it meant the ending of summer vacation and the start of school. Upsetting. 

...........

Not far from the Street Party, back at the Schmidt establishment, Spade was eves dropping on a conversation his mother and father were having in the kitchen. He could hear them discussing loudly from outside the house as he entered in. The conversation must have been about him, because Spade has never heard his name be repeated so many times before. Leaning against the corner of the hallway entering the living room, he gulped. His father was furious. Then again, when was he not furious about something? Peaking around the corner, Spade spotted his mother sitting in a chair next to the island. She stood tall, wearing her normal outfit of the night. Her hair was cut short and set in a wavy state. He could tell that she wasn't wearing her clown makeup so she looked like one of the mortals. But who was the other woman sitting beside her? 

"He's making up damm excuses again." he heard Jack say as he quickly hid to avoid being seen. 

"Jack, he's just a boy. Perhaps you should be a little easier on him. He might just listen to you." 

"No Agana, if I show mercy to my son he'll only get weaker. Toughness and punishments are the only way to go towards a future Icon. Are you not like that with Henry?" 

Doctor Agana? Spade thought to himself, What was she doing here? 

"I am tough on my son, but its not abusive..."

"What makes you think I am abusing my son!!! Just because I am tough on him does not mean I am abusing him!!" Jack snapped before Mary could even finish the sentence. "Its teaching him to be a better man!!" 

"Jack," Mary stood to her feet, "Not only has Spade informed Doctor Caine and I of his changing behavior. He's also developing bruises and collapses from exhaustion almost every week. Doctor Caine has also notice that he is becoming malnurtioused...." 

"Spade spoke to you?" Chance questioned looking at both Jack and Mary. "When did this happen?" 

"About two weeks ago. He's been coming to therapy ever since." 

Spade's eyes grew wide. He was surely in trouble now. Backing up, he tried not to make a sound. However, he bumped into the loose table stand behind. Silence fell as a glass vase smashed against the tile flooring. Not wanting to turn around, he felt breathing down his neck. "Father," he gulped turning around to see his dad towering over him like a mean Pitbull. Jack growled. Chance and Dr. Agana kept there distance. With hardly any words, Jack pointed to the door leading to the basement. But before Spade made his way downstairs, Chance stopped him. "Jack, perhaps we can discuss this..." 

"DON'T BABY HIM CHANCE!!! SPADE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!" Jack pulled his son down the staircase so roughly that Spade fell head first down the flight of stairs. 

"Spade!!!" 

Jack stood at the top of the staircase, "That'll teach you to go behind my back, young man! I hope you learn from this." Jack walked away leaving Dr. Agana and Chance to tend to Spade. Spade was unconscious but his slight mumbling and pained groans indicated that he was conscious. "We need to him upstairs. He may have a concussion." Two minions assisted Spade to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. "Its okay baby," Chance spoke softly taking his son's hand as Mary examined his injuries. A large part of his right eye and forehead began to develop a bruise but no concussion was detected. Things were getting a little... to far. 

............

Back at the party, it was not long for Albert found Cindy and took her back home. Of course, as the stubborn teenage girl she was, Cindy was upset by the whole situation. "You didn't have to embarrass me like that dad." Cindy spoke looking out the window of the carriage as they arrived home. 

"Your father had every right to do so. Perhaps you shouldn't have disobeyed him, young lady. Need I remind you that you are only seventeen. Its not proper for a young woman to go wondering around town by herself at this time of night."

"Margaret, perhaps now isn't the time." Albert spoke softly. 

"No Albert, she must learn. Your punishment will be given later. For now, I want you to go straight to your room." 

Cindy rolled her eyes at the response of her Aunt Margret. She didn't like children to begin with, so why is she budding in? Cindy wondered bringing her hands to rest under her chin. The carriage came to a stop, and Cindy made her way to her bedroom before her aunt could say another word. Albert watched as his daughter entered the mansion. If he didn't have work to attend to, he would most certainly take this time to talk to Cindy. However, he knew exactly why she was acting like this and it made him uncomfortable thinking about it. His little girl was growing up and the fact was all to hard to take in. Meanwhile, a maid named Emily saw Cindy moan annoyingly as she came up to her. "Is something wrong, miss?" Emily asked putting down the basket of laundry. 

"Its Aunt Margaret again. She gets on my nerves so much. Sometimes I wish I could just take daddy's scalpel to her throat.. however I know I'll just get into more trouble if I do. Also, do you have anymore of those fabrics?" 

Emily raised an eyebrow handing Cindy a small roll of dry fabric. "Thank you," Cindy responded holding it in her hand, "I wish I could talk to daddy about this. But every time I try to mention it, he changes the subject. I have questions to ask and stuff." 

"He'll come around to it, miss. Just give him time." Emily rubbed the side of Cindy's face before continuing with her work. 

Cindy sighed looking at the fabric, "I hope so."


	6. Lockers and Bells (School part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new school year has started for the children.
> 
> *The principle's last name is taken from the 2015 haunted house Body Collectors: Recollections.*

Looking at his watch, Viktor made an attempt to run faster down the sidewalk. As the class president that year, he was determined not to be late for the first day. However, his alarm refused to work that morning and he overslept. Clinging onto his black messenger bag, he ran through the crowds of students to the front doors. 

"Mr. Ravinski, you are late."

Viktor turned to the school principle. "Sorry sir," he responded almost out of breath, "My alarm refused to work last night. I overslept." 

"Don't let it happen again." 

"I promise sir." 

The Body Collector walked around Viktor and headed inside. He was a rather tall, older fellow who looked like he was in his early 50's. With no hair, his grey skin was filled with little wrinkles. His eyes were soft with a flash of grey. The outfit he wore was a simple tux with a dark blue tie. As the principle of Burning Branch University, it was his job to oversee that every single student did their best in completing their mission in life. Mister Recolle was the man's name. Turning the corner, he snapped his fingers, "Mr. Ravinksi, keep up please."

"Yes sir." Viktor chased after him. 

..................

The sunlight was too much for Spade that morning. His head throbbed painfully and his eyesight was affected by more than just white splogies. Rubbing the side of his head with his two fingers and thumb, he moaned. That morning was probably much worst than last night. Although Dr. Agana's orders were to stay home from school and recover, Jack had other plans. He had Spade arise early that morning and train a little more before school started. Unfortunately, that really pushed Spade to his limits... but he could not show it. He even refused to eat breakfast one of his mother's minions made for them. Moaning again, his twin sister, Candy, noticed his discomfort. "Spadey, are you sure you're okay?" 

Spade smiled at his baby twin. He didn't want to speak, so he nodded. However, Candy had a hard time believing that and stepped in front of him blocking his path. He looked down at his sister since she was so short. Candy removed his sunglasses to look at the massive black eye covering his right eye and parts of his forehead. Bringing her hand to rub the side of his face, Spade moved his head away at the slightest touch of her soft hands. "Sis, get out of my way. We are going to be late." he growled annoyingly. 

"No," she squeaked, "Spade you are hurt. Didn't Doctor Agana order you to stay home?" 

"Dad had other plans... ow." he moaned again massaging the side of his head at the feeling of another headache. "Besides, it'll be wrong of me to miss the first day of my senior year. Everyone will look down on me." He snatched the sunglasses from Candy and put them back on. "and if you say anything to anyone about my bruises or last night's incident... you will be sorry." 

Candy's eyes grew big. Never had her brother been aggressive towards her like this before. She felt hurt. Bringing her backpack up more onto her shoulders, she went inside the school to find her locker and gather a schedule. "Lord Achmetha, please help and guide my brother. He needs your support right now." 

.......

Since Carey was a small town, most of the students often walked to school. Most of the citizens agreed it was a good way for the students to get out and socialize. On the other hand, there were those who had to be dropped off. This reason was for either protection or a far distance. One of those students was Cindy. A black open hood carriage pulled up to the school and came to a stop. "I don't understand why I just can't walk myself daddy." Cindy said gathering her backpack as the driver opened the side door. "Vivian's parents let her walk to school. Its not that far." 

"I'm sorry Cindy," Albert responded, "But after last night's ordeal, I cannot trust you right now to be walking around town by yourself."

"I'm seventeen dad," Cindy responded with a little sarcasm. "Besides, you're just going to hang around until school's over." 

"No," Albert chuckled, "Of course not. I do have patients to see and some shopping to do while I am in town. I will see you after school, young lady. I love you." 

Cindy exited the carriage and followed her classmates as the bell rang.


	7. Lockers and Bells (School part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all that's happening on the first day of school, will the children come to like their new school year. 
> 
> Tigger Warnings: Menstrual Cycle talk. 
> 
> Check the end for notes.

The hallways were filled with echoes of jokes, arguments, and commands. For most of these students, this would be their final year before finding their place. Memories were to be made that year and although most of the children would most likely not leave Carey, they would still want something to look back onto. On the far side of the school, near the History and Biology classes, Henry quickly looked through his binder once more before the second bell rang. As a young man with OCD, it often bothered others that everything had to have a place. However, Henry felt more comfortable by it. Flipping through the papers, he pulled out his school schedule. He had a totally four classes that semester. With a pleasing sigh, he looked up to see Viktor approach his locker. He was dressed in a casual white shirt with a black jacket with black pants and shoes. His hair, slicked back, glistened in the hallway light. "Greetings Viktor," Henry spoke in a small manner. 

"Morning Henry." Viktor responded trying not to yawn. He obviously looked tired. 

"Have you looked at your class schedule again? Anything good?" 

Viktor shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. I'm mostly keeping busy with presidential duties. I did not think this semester would be challenging. There are so many financial problems with this school its not even funny. What am I going to do?" 

Henry collected his History book and notes. Closing his locker, he spoke as the bell rang, "I'm not sure, but I know you will figure it out Viktor. Now come along, we will be late." 

Viktor gathered his belongings and followed his friend into class.

.............

Cindy breathed in and out slowly trying not to cry. Leaning on the wall of the girl's bathroom, she reached underneath her dress. Pain clenched her pelvic area badly. Sometimes, the pain felt like she was being hit in the gut. Her cycle was something that happened to her often, but she did not fully understand it. One of her father's minions often tried to help her with this situation whenever it happened, but she never understood why it happened. After multiple times of trying to talk with her father, Cindy gave up. Even if he was a doctor himself and knew almost everything about the menstrual cycle, it hurt her deeply that her dad would not talk with her about her changing body. It came to a point where Cindy wanted to discuss this information with Dr. Agana. As an older woman, perhaps she would understand it more from a medical point of view. After cleaning herself up, Cindy glanced into the mirror. Her short hair framed her face nicely showing off her beauty. For young Cindy, she often attracted the attention of young males. Yet, the ones that annoyed her the most were Spade Schmidt and Viktor Ravinski. 

The two boys often competed against each other for her attention which got on her nerves. She despised the way Viktor looked at her and was disgusted by Spade's constant flirting. However, she tried to not let it bother her. About to turn eighteen, she learned to focus on other things besides those with testosterone. Her future was that of a medical one and Cindy was focused on following her father's footsteps. About to leave the bathroom, another female student walked in. "Oh, Cindy." 

Cindy recognized the skull like markings and african american jewelry that the girl had. She could clearly tell that the student was a Voodoo. 

"Well well well, isn't it Miss. Caine." the female smiled almost demonically, "How are you?" 

Cindy didn't answer. Instead she collected her stuff and tried to leave. 

"Where do you think you are going?" the student blocked the bathroom door with her arm, "That's quite rude of you to not say hi." 

"Hello Zecora," Cindy stood straight making eye contact with the daughter of the Voodoo queen.

Zecora moved her hair away from her shoulders revealing more skeletal markings on her neck along with a snake marking on her wrist. "Such a shame you had to leave the party so early last night. Hope you didn't get too much trouble with daddy." 

Cindy growled under her breath. "Leave my father out of this you...." 

Zecora huffed and shook her finger side to side, "Now now now, is that anyway to speak to a queen."

"You're the voodoo queen, Zecora, not Lady Achmetha." Cindy corrected her finally pushing past her and leaving the bathroom, "You have no control over me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have not been feeling well this past week. I promise a longer chapter next time.


	8. Who's new in town?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon passing through the neighborhood, Dr. Caine passes by an unfamiliar ranch full of draft horses. Becoming interested, he might just be the first to meet the two newest citizen of Willamette Valley. Who are they?

"Clip clop clip clop clip clop" 

The Clydesdale's massive hooves created a almost music like sound as it hit the ground below him. The harness he wore pulled the large black carriage behind him through the fallen leaves. "Keep a line!!" the carriage driver shouted snapping the reins. Albert breathed in the fall air surrounding him. Most of his errands were already completed by 3 o'clock and Cindy would not be ready to pick from school for another hour. What else could he possibly do while he was in town? His shopping was normally done by his servants, so he never had to worry about what was for dinner. Brushing his hair from his shoulders, Albert viewed his surroundings for possible victims for his experiments. Unfortunately, not as many homeless people ventured these streets as they use too. The town turned into hills as the carriage made its way back towards his home. Albert quite liked it out here Albert's ears twitched to the sound of a horse neighing. Looking in front of him, his view was now of a grassy field with a hard of several mixed colored horses. This, out of everything else, was what caught the doctor's attention. "Gypsy Vanners uh? Stop the carriage." he commanded. "I wish to look at these horses for awhile." 

The carriage slowly came to a stop, giving Albert the chance to admire the herd. "12 mares?" he asked himself after counting each horse, "Sounds about right. Such marvelous creatures." 

The horses munched on the grass while flicking their ears around to hear every sound around them. To the right of the herd, two small foals were playing . Rolling around in the grass, they reared up and tossed their heads around constantly neighing at each other. It was like one was trying to stand up to the other in a tough game of tag. As a business man, Albert often needed young horses to train in order for them to become perfect hearse drivers. Stroking his chin with his hand, he climbed off the carriage moments later. He clicked his tongue and held out his hand. A brown Gypsy Vanner quivered its lips as it swallowed some grass. Its fuzzy ears faced forward indicating that it was listening to Albert's clicks. Eventually, it moved closer to the fence line where Albert was standing. A small black filly followed after the mare. "My, what a beautiful creature you are." Albert spoke. He gently patted the mare's side trying to feel for strong muscles. "Good good." Albert smiled. "You definitely would be perfect for pulling a..."

"Hola señor." 

Albert turned his head spotting a man approaching them on horseback. The man was tall with black hair and black eyes. He wore what looked like to be a black and red tuxedo with black pants. His horse was the same color as his outire. The mare flicked her ears around before turning her head to the man. "Good Afternoon sir." Albert replied, "Such lovely animals you have here. Are they yours?" 

"Yes sir." the man spoke with a strong Spanish accent, "Every one was bred by our mares here. I"m Santiago. Santiago Gómez" 

"Doctor Albert Caine." 

They shook hands as the man dismounted his horse. 

"Are you new in Willamette Valley?" Albert asked, "You do not seem familiar." 

"Yes," Santiago answered gathered the horse's reins allowing him to eat some grass, "My daughter and I just arrived a few days ago. We have been settling down nicely here. Such a lovely town." 

Albert raised his chin high. They arrived a few days ago? he asked himself, Why haven't I been notified about this before? He examined the man from head down. Now that he was closer, he could see the man had some very distinct facial markings. His face with white, and the sockets around his eyes and the edge of his nose was black. Albert had seen these marking somewhere before, but at the moment, he couldn't pinpoint it. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I was passing by and I stopped to admire this herd. Good looking foals you have." 

"Gracias," Santiago answered. 

"Are you interested in selling?" Albert asked cutting to the chase on why he stopped. 

"The foals are not for sale at the moment. However, I do have some other young horses that are looking for homes. If you wish too..." 

"Papa!" 

Santiago turned around to see a young woman walking down the road with a wooden picnic basket in her arms. Plants, vegetables, and herbs hung out of the top. She had the same facial markings as the man did, however her outfit was different. She wore a simple shoulder length red dress with yellow flowers stitched around the circle. Her hair was black with a few curls here and there. She came up to the fence, "Me dieron algunas hierbas y verduras deliciosas mientras yo estaba en la ciudad. Tal vez podamos hacer eso... Oh Hola sir." 

Albert tipped his hat, "Hello there, young lady." 

Santiago patted his daughter's shoulder, "Doctor Caine, this is my daughter Damita. Damita, this is Doctor Albert Caine."

Damita smiled, "Hello sir." 

"Its a pleasure to meet you, young lady..."

Albert paused to check his watch again, "Oh," he gasped, "My apologies, Mr. Gomez, but I must move along. I wish not to keep my daughter waiting at school. Shall we discuss more on the topic of buying a couple of horses off of you in the future?" 

"Absolutely, sir," Santiago smiled, "Have a good day." 

Albert climbed back into the black carriage. Over looking the herd again, he spotted the brown mare looking at him again. She flicked her ears and went back to eating grass. At that moment, Albert knew the horse he was looking into buying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damita and Santiago Gómez are based upon the character of Lady Death. Lady Death was the Icon for Singapore's Halloween Horror Nights 6. 
> 
> Damita is her daughter while Santiago is her husband. Damita is a icon hopeful while her father is a common horse trainer and breeder.


	9. Deep in the Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his sister already claiming the throne, young Barron's future is set in the field of medicine. But when his training becomes challenging, Barron's father begins to question what he wants for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamba and her husband Abaddon are two characters residing at Halloween Horror Nights in Universal Studios Orlando. 
> 
> Their children, Barron and Zecora, are two of my OC's.

"Barron dear, you hardly touched your food. Is everything alright?" 

Barron paused. Looking up from his bowl, he realized that he had been silent all through dinner. In fact, he had been so silent that he blocked all other sounds out of his mind. It wasn't until he heard his mother's voice that the wall was broken. 

"Yes mother," Barron sat back against his chair. "Just thinking is all." 

"Thinking about what?" his father, the villiage's Witch Doctor, asked flipping through the pages of written notes. 

Barron, honestly, didn't even know what he was thinking about. So much was going through his mind at once. However, he didn't seem bothered by it. Smiling, he ran his fingers through his hair fixing the dark purple bandanna that was tied tightly around his head. His mother, father, and older sister joined him at the dinner table. Each shared their own style of markings and african american jewelry. But one similarity that all shared was a single skull necklace lined with multiple silver and gold chains with small brown feathers. It was tradition in the Bayou for every Voodoo born to wear one. The necklace was symbol of a true bloodline. Barron couldn't have felt more proud of his heritage and although his sister was already born to take their mother's throne, he knew deep inside that his future was to take over his father's duties as the Witch Doctor. He didn't care to be the Icon like all the other children did, and although he still had to attend school like everyone else, he often wanted to drop out and learn full time. What would his parents think? he wondered starring down at the bowl of chicken soup. The mixtures of veggies and meats looked delicious. Grasping the spoon, he began to eat. 

Dinner ended. Barron helped his father with the nightly chores. Minutes passed and Barron finished drying the last bowl. "Father?" he spoke, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course son." his father asked going back to looking at his notes. 

Barron took a deep sigh, closing his eyes. Perhaps this was a bad time to ask. His father did looked busy and Barron did have a ton of homework to get started on. "Never mind, goodnight father." 

"Goodnight then son. Remember, you and your sister need to come straight home from school tomorrow."

"Yes sir." 

Barron's father, Abaddon, watched his son head upstairs. Scratching his chin, he went back to trying to study his notes. Instead, he found himself listening to the sounds of nature. The crickets chirps, the owls hooting, and the bullfrogs's croaks together created the music of the night. He sat back, biting the inside of his lips. The moonlight shimmered through the Bald Cypress Trees, that grew on the swaps of the bayou, lighting up the green moss sitting on the swamps. A wooden dock extended pass the river pulling up to a small wooden boat. Abaddon felt very lucky to live in a village on the outside of Carey. Here, the Voodoo Queen's, Abaddon's wife, subjects resided happily in a peaceful surrounding of trees and water. No one outside the village ever bothered them. 

"Come to bed dear, its late"

Abaddon focused his attention on his wife, Mamba, who wrapped her arms around his neck in a flirty kind of way. "I'll be there in a moment. I"m just looking over some last minute information before tomorrow's training with Barron."

"Training already?" Mamba's voice changed into a voice of concern, "You don't think he should finish school first, darling?" 

Abaddon closed his notes and leaned back into his wife's arms feeling her heartbeat against his skin. "He wants to learn how to be a practitioner, Mamba. Its always been his dream to follow in my footsteps. With Zecora already taking the throne and responsibilities of being a queen, what does that leave our son with? I don't want to leave Barron in the shadows like my father did. I had to learn from the elders on how to be a practitioner. They are the reason why I am the man I am today. I want the same for Barron's future." 

"I know, my love," Mamba answered massaging Abaddon's shoulders, "Barron will find his place soon." She kissed his head and walked away pulling her black knitted blanket up on her shoulders. "Come to bed dear. We can talk about this more in the morning." 

Abaddon blew out the candles before following his wife to their bedroom. The night fell quietly. However, deep in the Bayou, a shadowy figure watched the small river house closely before vanishing into the swamps.


	10. 5 Hours Eariler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in between the time that school was over and the conversation Barron had with his dad? Read here to find out.

5 hours earlier 

Cindy tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. It was already 3:30 and her father still had not shown up yet to pick her up. She sat on a nearby bench and crossed her arms. All the other students and most of the staff had left the school grounds leaving her basically alone. School had been boring for her that day without her best friend there. Cindy couldn't wait to get back home and see how Vivian was doing. Ever since her father told her that Vivian had to have emergency surgery, that was all she could think of. Then... a thought came to her mind. Why can't I just walk home? she asked herself looking down the road that lead to her house. The sun was just starting to set as Cindy made her way down the road. Carrying her book bag, she swallowed her fears. Would her father be angry with her that she walked home alone after being told she couldn't? "Only five miles," she said to herself, "That's not to far. I'll probably make it home before daddy does." She skipped down the gravel road humming to herself in a cheerful manner. Cindy had memorized her way home from the countless rides into town with her father but walking became a whole different story. 

Dusk approached quickly. Cindy would soon be alone in the dark. She, however could not show fear. As the daughter of the Herald of Death, she knew she had to be more. Looking around listening to the sounds of the wind rustling the trees, Cindy could have sworn someone was watching her. Perhaps she was being watched by the shadow men. It wasn't uncommon in Carey for the citizens to be monitored by Lord Achmetha's minions. They, whoever they were, watched everyone from the shadows never revealing themselves to the public. Some even began to question their existence. Nobody knew who these minions were and nobody dare would ask. 

Continuing her way home, Cindy turned on another street that soon turned into her family's driveway. The mansion stood out against the burnt orange background. In the center, a statue of a woman in a dress stood silently in a haunted environment. On the right side was a small dog house and inside was her father's black big guard dog. Its red eyes glowed brightly as it noticed Cindy walking around the fountain and up to the front door. No sign of her father's carriage. "Good," Cindy sighed opening the front door. The front hallway in front of the stairs sat in the dark. Vivian's recovery room would be in the East Wing of the mission. Heading up there, she located her room and knocked before entering. 

"Vivian?" 

"Come in."

Cindy peeked inside the candle lit room. A bed laid facing forward on the left side of the room. Vivian, however, was not laying down in bed. Cindy scanned the room focusing her eyes on the picture window where Vivian was looking out of. She held one arm close to her abdomen as support. She wore a long white nightgown with no shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun but still held its auburn color. "Hi Cindy," Vivian turned around and gave a faint smile. Cindy frowned at the sight of Vivian's pale face. "How was school?" 

Cindy put her book bag down on the bed and sat next to it. "Its okay, a little boring without my best friend there. But, I managed. How are you? Was it scary almost dying?" 

"Not really," Vivian limped over to the bed to sit closer to Cindy, "I mean, our parents deal with death all the time so I should be use to it. Yet, it was scary not knowing if I was going to wake up or not. I'm just grateful that your dad saved my life." 

"Thanks. He's talented with the medical world. I just wish he would talk to me about certain things."

"What kind of certain things?" Vivian asked turning her head a little to the side. 

Cindy fell quiet. Even if Vivian was another woman, she didn't want to talk to anyone else but her father about her problems. She shook her head and changed her topic of discussion. Their conversation went through the night.

Meanwhile, Albert was called rather quickly to The Schmidt's Residents for an emergency with Spade. The story was that Spade had collapsed, not to far away from the house, while walking with Viktor and Henry. The bruise on his face had grown worse with the color. As Albert knocked on the door, one of the family's minions answered and showed him to where Spade was resting. He was on the living room couch with an ice pack on his face. Albert placed his medical bag down before removing the ice pack. The injured area was horrific but nothing Dr. Caine had ever seen. Dr. Agana, along with Chance and Candy, was with the young clown. He clearly looked exhausted. His eyes were loosing their life. Albert gave a quick examination, he finished with taking a blood pressure. 

"Spade, your blood pressure is extremely low. How much have you been eating?"

"Every day." Spade moaned with a growl in his throat, "Why is everyone overreacting? I'm just fine." 

"Mr. Schmidt, from what Dr. Agana tells me, you collapsed three times this month and you have a serious concussion. Most likely, you collapsing today was caused by either low blood pressure or your head injury..."

"I fell down the stairs alright." Spade jumped in, "Its just a head injury and all I need is rest. I'm okay." 

Albert stood up. With a serious look on his face, he pulled Chance into the kitchen. "I would like for Spade to come and stay at my mansion for awhile while he recovers from the concussion. It would be easier for me to keep a close eye on him."

"Not gonna happen Doctor!"

The two turned to see Jack entering the room. He wore his red jacket and his poke a dotted shirt and pants. Albert was not afraid of his herald brother after having to deal with him since he was first asked to be an Icon. He stood tall, towering slightly over Jack. "He's sick, Jack." Albert informed the clown knowing that he would not listen. "He needs antibiotics and rest. An injury like the one he has now could damage his brain if he were to fall one more time. Now, I know you are a stubborn man, but you need to listen to me." 

"I listen to know one, Caine." Jack began to sound a little threatening towards the older man, "Now, I would appreciate it if you leave me house now. Its late and Spade's got training tomorrow morning." 

Albert sighed deeply and made his way out. But before leaving, he made sure to give Candy a bottle of antibiotic medication for her brother to take daily until he fully recovered. "If anything else happens, call me immediately and I will bring him back with me for stronger treatments. Have a good night Candy." 

"Thank you Doctor Caine," Candy followed the doctor to the front door. Closing the door behind him, she wondered back to the living quarters where her brother was sleeping. "Do you need any help getting to your bedroom?" she asked in a soft caring voice. 

"No," Spade answered. 

"Are you sure?" she got closer and took his arm, "I'm sure its not very comfortable sleeping..."

"GET OFF ME!!" 

Spade snapped, pushing Candy onto the floor as he stood up to walk past her. Candy breathed in heavily and brought her hand to her mouth. Her brother's changes were becoming scary... and maybe dangerous.


	11. Love from different families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Candy gives guy advice to little miss Cindy, what can go wrong? Do both Cindy and Viktor have something for each other?

The next morning... 

The night didn't last long and the students were back at school, but unlike the other students Spade was forced to stay home and recover from the concussion given to him by his father. Vivian, like Spade, missed another day and recovered from her injuries as well. In the meantime, both Cindy and Candy were given a ride to school. Albert was unable to accompany the girls to school and Cindy couldn't have been more happy about it. This gave her some girl time with Candy. Brushing her fingers through her hair, she sighed deeply in a frustrated manner. 

"Everything okay?" Candy asked noticing her friend's altercation. "You seem... resentful. You haven't answered one of my questions." 

Cindy blinked. Turning her head to face Candy, her face held the look of confusion. "Were you talking to me?" 

"Do you see anyone else in the carriage, black cat?" 

"Black cat?" Cindy raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "Really? Where did you come up with that?" 

"Just now." Candy stuck her tongue out, "Besides, you didn't answer my question. How much of last night's homework did you complete? You know Miss. Heatherwick will not be happy if its late." 

Cindy sighed. School was the last thing she wanted to think about. Last night was hell for Cindy. Her menstruation cycle kept her up for most of the night and honestly... it felt like all of her energy was stolen from her. "Barely," she finally answered after a few minutes of silence, "Luckily though, we have two weeks to complete it." 

"I agree," Candy snapped her fingers together and closed one eye. She carried a smile on her face as she gathered her backpack. The carriage came to a stop. Carey's weather, a high of 87, allowed the students to socialize outside before classes. The girls sat outside by a large willow tree. Cindy hesitated to ask Candy the one question that has been on her mind since last night. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Tapping her finger against her book bag she closed her eyes and spoke without thinking, "Am I flirting with Viktor?" 

Candy coughed up the water she had been drinking. Coughing, she tried not to laugh at Cindy's question. 

"This is not funny. Candy, I'm serious. Am I? Vivian told me last night that she noticing I was flirting with him." 

"Ahhh she notices too." Candy smirked drinking more of her bottled water. 

"What!!" Cindy snapped in shock. Her stomach twisted even more. She grew even more sick thinking about the disgusting information given to her, "When have I ever flirted with... with... Viktor Ravinski? I mean, I notice that he tries to get close to me but I don't ever let him come on to me." 

"Two weeks ago, at your father's party. You were flirting with him like crazy." 

Cindy growled under her breath in annoyance, "I was talking to him. That's not flirting, Candy." 

"Oh stop, Cindy, its adorable. Let me give you some advice. The next time Viktor comes up to you, just play hard to get. Always works for my mom." Candy giggled. 

"Your mom is known to do that, Candy, but I am a lady and a lady must keep her image." 

"Ya... right." Candy whispered soon pausing at the sound of the bell ringing. Both girls stood up and walked to the door. However, Cindy paused. She had spotted Viktor standing at the door welcoming in students for their second day of classes. Her heart throbbed faster. Sweat poured down her face. A rush of adrenaline traveled through her blood stream. What was this strange feeling? It didn't happen too often unless Viktor was somewhere in her view. Clutching her dress in her fist, she felt Candy come up right next to her. "Admit it Cindy, you like him," Candy whispered in her ear, "Just go up to him and say hi." 

"I do not!" Cindy snapped walking away from Candy. 

..........

Viktor had a busy morning preparing for his classes and presidential duties. Welcoming in the students was just one of those duties to do everyday. The overlook from where he stood was simple and a little dull. Scanning the horizon, only one thing caught his eye... and that was a small black haired young woman named Cindy. Today, she looked absolutely beautiful from where he stood. The sunlight aimed perfectly on her hair to show off the natural color of jet black. Her outfit of the day was the common black dress with a white collared shirt she often wore. Only a girl like Cindy made an outfit like that look beautiful. Although, Viktor loved it most when she wore other dresses of little color. Especially that night at the party two weeks ago. She wore a red dress, with a black outline and ruffles, that night and although Cindy disliked it, Viktor believed it look outstanding on her. 

"What are you staring at?" 

Viktor notice that Henry and Barron stood in front of him. He must have been staring at Cindy for a while because he didn't even hear the bell ring. Fixing his tie and jacket, he turned around, blushing a little, and walked away, "Nothing.. time for class."


	12. SCASDP: Seasons Change and so do People.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the school year is over and the students of Burning Branch Academy cannot wait for Summer to begin again. However, when citizens of Carey begin to vanish, everyone becomes quite concerned with their own safety and school was cancelled for the first day. While on the way home however, young Henry runs into trouble when he runs into Spade. What will happen to the son of Doctor Mary Agana and can he find his way out in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: I will do a lot of moments where Months or even years pass just in case you guys get lost on where the story is ^_^ I hope you enjoy... bc things are getting intense.

January 4th. 

Months passed and winter finally came around. Carey, when it wasn't covered in snow and ice, still held its unique beauty. Many of the citizens did not agree with the winter weather so they often went into hiding until spring time. However, the children still had school to attend. Half of the school year was over as soon as Christmas break ended and all the students were looking forward to summer vacation. Vivian was the first to arrive at school that cold morning. As the top of her classes, Vivian had never felt more proud of herself. Entering the school, she went straight to her locker, hung her coat, and gathered tools she needed for class. At that moment, the hallways were almost empty aside from the occasional teacher or janitor who would pass by with a wave or a smile. "This would be a good time to get some rehearsals done," Vivian said to herself collecting a script book. Vivian was the type of girl, who like her father, loved the world of theater and drama. Her entire life basically rotated around Art and Film. Becoming the captain of the Drama Club, Vivian had never felt so close to home. At home, most of her evenings were spent with her parents. Like her father, Vivian loved watching old black n white movies especially if they were romantic movies. They often made her fall in love with the idea of her future. After finishing school and hopefully taking over her dad's theater business, she planned on meeting "the one" and marrying. She knew deeply she was not made to live in the killing field, except for the misbehaving patron every now and then, but her life was more focused on setting a life for herself. 

Walking into the auditorium, she smiled at the sight of an empty stage surrounded by a field of red and black chairs. Breathing in deeply, she could smell the old furniture smell all over. Climbing onto the stage, she admired her new surroundings. "Ah, I am home." she threw her arms up unaware that someone was approaching behind her. 

"OW!"

The echoing sound of stage props falling onto the floor caused Vivian looked over her shoulder. A male student had fallen on the floor. The dirty blonde haired boy rubbed his head. Several boxes surrounded him releasing small tied sections of rope and several other stage supplies all over the stage floor. "Oh, I'm sorry Tyler," she giggled reaching for the boy's hand, "I did not see you there. Are you hurt?" 

Tyler accepted Vivian's help. At the moment he stood, he dusted himself off, "I am alright. It's just an accident. No harm done."

Vivian smiled bending over to help her friend place things back into the boxes. She quickly looked over him admiring him not in a way she would admire someone like Spade, but in a way she would look at any ordinary young man. Tyler was wearing a black shirt with red buttons and black pants. About halfway down, a red fold, on the right side of his shirt, indicated that he was a minion of her father's. She had often seen Tyler helping his parents at the theater on weekends and holidays. Other than that, she'd only seen him at school. Tyler was a nice young man with a very good taste for the world of Theater. Finding herself too focused in admiring Tyler, she focused her mind on something else. "So, I didn't see you working this weekend? Was everything okay?" she asked him. 

Tyler nodded, "Just ill was all," he replied, "I did not want to contaminate anybody else. Plus my mom said so."

Vivian giggled. They both went backstage to put away the stage props. 

"I hear your mom is going to have a baby soon?" 

Vivian nodded, "Yes, she's about due any week now. I"m excited.. well, we all are." 

"Congratulations. What is it you are hoping to have, a brother or sister?"

Vivian thought hard about that and honestly, the truth was that she didn't care wether or not the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. "As long as the baby is healthy, I really don't care what gender the baby's going to be." 

The two chuckled just as the bell rung. Tyler bent down and allowed Vivian to go first through the door. After all, that's what a gentleman was suppose to do. However, the moment they stepped into the hallway, a teacher had given them news that school was cancelled for the remainder of the day. With little explanation of why school was cancelled, the two proceeded home. 

........................................................................

That same morning, Henry sat in the front of his History class. It often helped him with hearing the teacher better. But that day, he wasn't feeling up to learning. He was more concerned about what his mother had told him this morning before he left for school. 

Flashback: 

The entire house smelt like eggs and bacon. Like he did every morning, Henry rose, dressed himself, and went downstairs to eat. However, when he went downstairs he spotted his mother standing at the island with a concerned expression on her face. She was wearing her doctor's uniform, so she must be working from home today, Henry thought brushing his hair from his face. "Good morning mother,"

Mary looked up, "Oh, good morning Henry. Try to eat quickly please, I am going to drop you off a little early if that is alright with you."

"Not a problem," Henry picked up his fork and began to eat. "Is everything alright? You look worried." 

Mary placed down the file she had in her hand, "Oh, just work is all. All is well, son. I'll be back in 10 and we'll be ready to leave, alright." 

"Yes mam."

Mary kissed the top of her son's head. As she walked down the stairs, Henry waited until he heard her bedroom door close before searching getting curious about the file she was reading. But, as he went to open the file, a title of the local newspaper caught his eye. "6 Missing in Two Days" was the breaking news title. Henry took another bite and read the intro paragraph. 

"Two men and three woman recently vanished in the past two days. The two men were said to be taken from the Trick n Treating Forest and three women were taken from their front yard on Exposition Boulevard. All that was found was a circular patch with the words ZAP on it. No one seems to have any indication on where they went, but two search parties have been released to find any clues to where they have been taken. We will update you later on Carey's Local News." 

Henry placed down the paper and sat there. Six people in two days? he asked himself, impossible." Shouldn't it cause for an alarm if so many people go missing in a short amount of time? Ten minutes passed and Mary was ready to take Henry to school. He didn't want to mention what he read to his mother. He knew how much his mother cared and loved him.

Flashback ends: 

At the first sound of the school bell, Henry waited for his fellow students to come rushing in like rats in a maze. However, after 10 minutes, no one entered. In fact, the entire school was empty. Peeking outside, Henry spotted his History teacher Mr. B. Henry wave at him, "Good morning Mr. B."

"Good morning son," Mr. H.B Bloodngutz responded to his favorite student. He held a briefcase in his right hand. "Why are you still here? Did you not hear that school was cancelled today due to the recent events?

"No," Henry shook his head, "I know what the recent events are about, but is that any reason to cancel school?"

"I'm afraid its not my authority son," Mr. B responded, "Lord Achmetha's rule until they know what is going on. Do you have someone who can come get you? If you know of the recent events, then I am sure you know its not safe in Carey. I can contact your mother for you." 

Henry shook his head. His house wasn't too far away and the weather was quite calm to walk home. Mr. B tried to reason with his best student to stay until his mother returned to pick him up, but the young lad insisted and walked away waving bye to his History teacher. Heading outside, he noted a snowstorm coming in from the North. "I better hurry home." he tightened his coat and quickly walked along the sidewalk keeping a guard out for pockets of ice. Minutes passed and Henry was almost to his house on Backlot Drive. The snowstorm raced behind Henry, eventually catching up to him. The wind bit his warm skin. Heavy snow fall begin to drop onto the ground to the point where Henry wasn't able to see an inch in front of his own nose. Blocking the wind from his face to get a better view, he spotted a figure in the distance. The figure was tall and wore a outline of red and white. Instantly, he recognized the figure and called out, "SPADE! IS THAT YOU?!" 

The figure backed away, disappearing into the snowstorm. "SPADE ANSWER ME!" Henry called out moving closer to where his pal was standing. That's when he froze. He had just remembered that for an entire month, Spade had been more distant than ever eventually becoming very insociable. Over break, Spade's father had grown meaner and more abusive to where Spade would have moments of vanishing for days or weeks. Just this last week he had went into hiding again and now to see him in the middle of a storm storm was very suspicious to Henry. Henry backed away, "Spade," he tired to talk as he noticed the figure in red coming towards him, "Just calm down. If you come with me, I'm sure my mother can be of help. Spade are you lis.." 

Upon feeling something cold hit him on the head, Henry collapsed onto the snow in front. Some blood stained the white blanket underneath him indicated that whatever hit him, left an injury. With the figure of red standing before him, two other figures walked forward. "Good job, rookie. You sure are learning."

..............................................................................................

Mary had heard of the school cancelation an hour later and closed her office for a few minutes to go and pick her son up. The snowstorm was hard to drive through, but she managed to find her way. "Henry?" she called out not seeing anyone standing in front of the school. She quickly got out and went to peek in the school lobby. She knew he would be inside to hide out the storm. Unfortunately, not a soul was in sight. Her heart sank. "Oh no," she said turning around to go back to the car, "You better be home." She had heard of the recent disappearances in Carey and to have that thought of someone hurting her son filled her with rage. 

Meanwhile, Vivian and Tyler made it back to the Universal Palace Theater when they spotted something shinny in sitting in the snow. Tyler told Vivian to wait by the door while he went to retrieve them. Coming back, Vivian saw that Tyler held a pair of broken spectacles in his hand. They had a good amount of blood on them. Gasping and trying not to scream, she covered her mouth. "Mother! Father!" she went inside in search of her parents. "I think Henry's been kidnapped!"


	13. A Meeting amongst the Heralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held by Lord Achmetha to discuss the matters of the disappearances. During the meeting, breaking news is brought to the heralds. Two more kidnappings have taken place and who is the new member of Vivian's family going to be?

Lord Achmetha overlooked his wintery kingdom. Placing his hands behind his back, he stood up straight admiring all around him. The cold never bothered the Lord of Fear but what concerned him most of all was the disappearances of his people. Everyone in Carey was in extended family and he was more than honored to protect each individual being. Although there were some that only saw him as a monster, the people of Carey saw him as a true leader. The large meeting room behind him had only a circular table centered exactly in the middle. Surrounding that large table were 7 chairs and in those chairs, sat Lord Achmetha's seven heralds. 

Dr. Albert Caine: The Herald of Death, Paulo Ravinski: The Herald of Sacrifice, Jack Schmidt: The Herald of Chaos, Elsa Strict: The Herald of Legend, Julian Browning: The Herald of Vengeance, Fortuna: The Herald of Misfortune, and, of course, the Lord of Fear himself: Lord Achmetha. 

Seven masters of Fear were the eyes of Carey. The guarded every corner, keeping the town safe from outsiders especially those who were members of ZAP. The members of the Zombie Awareness Program were ruthless men and woman. Their only purpose in life was to rid of any demon, ghost, or ghoul. However, a year after Lord Achmetha was released from his lantern prison, the members of ZAP went into hiding. No attacks, no wars, nothing for almost two decades.... up until now that is. 

Lord Achmetha sighed deeply before turning to his heralds, "Thank you for coming on such short notice." he spoke spinning the chair around to sit in it. His long blood red cape blended in against the fabric on the black chair. His heralds dare not look, but they could still see hints of his missing wings behind his flowing cape. "Not a problem at all, my lord," spoke Albert bringing his hands up onto the table, "Shall we start discussing the matters on the disappearances? Many are becoming quite concerned for their safety including those who have families. Now, I am not one to make suggestions..."

"Then why not just shut up, Doctor?"

The whole room went quiet as their eyes maneuvered towards the clown sitting in the far back. He sat, crossed arm, with his legs on top of the table. The expression on his face clearly read that he was bored. Spinning his walking cane in his hand, he looked at Albert and raised an eyebrow, "What could you possibly have to suggest? All you do is spend time in that graveyard with that no good daughter of yours. I am sure we'll all be happy if she went missing."

At that moment, the whole room once again fell silent as the four other Heralds and Lord Achmetha eyed Albert. Rage overcame his temperate manner. Standing up, he walked right up to Jack. Jack looked up at Albert. From down on the chair, Albert's height looked threatening. His eyes, grey as they were, held anger in them. Jack felt the old man grab him by the color and bring him up to his face. Jack smiled sinisterly at the old man, "Aww, something wrong Caine. Surely you wouldn't hurt me in front of Lord Achmetha." 

"You say one more disrespectful thing, in front of me again, about my daughter..." Albert brought Jack closer, to where he could smell his breath. However, Lord Achmetha broke up the fight with only the clearing of his throat. Albert threw Jack back down on the chair rather roughly, "...You will be sorry." 

Jack watched Albert go back to his seat. The other heralds looked away, trying not to make eye contact with either. Since the 16th cycle, the others had learned to just let them deal with each other. "Now, death, you were saying?" Achmetha continued with the conversation giving permission for Albert to continue. 

"As I was saying," Albert eyed Jack with a demeaning glance, "Perhaps we are once again dealing with the members of ZAP."

Lord Achmetha now became more curious, "Go on."

"At every site," Albert explained bringing out a patch with the words ZAP on them, "One of these were discovered. Now, I have no idea why ZAP would return after years of hiding, however I...."

"WAIT MAM, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! LORD ACHMETHA IS IN A MEETING!" 

The room went silent, once more, as Mary stormed through, "I'm sorry for the interruption my lord," she bowed in respect. Clearly she was out of breath 

"No intrusion. What is the matter?"

"Henry's missing. I've looked everywhere for him. All I could find were his glasses out in front of The Palace Theater along with these..."

In her hands, was a rusted flashlight and a circular patch with the words ZAP on them. Julian sprinted upwards and took ahold of the flashlights. "Vivian," he said to himself seeing blood splatters on it. He looked up to see Molly. She was in tears and clearly stressed about the whole situation. Her baby was missing along with Henry. Julian ran to her and held her in a close embrace. Petting the back of her hair, Julian calmed her down as best as she could. Her large belly bumped up against him. Julian was able to feel the baby kick. He new the baby was reacting to its mother's stress levels. Breaking the hug, Molly held onto her belly and moaned loudly. Albert took note of this and came up to them, "Julian, she needs to sit down. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Two more kidnappings in one day? What was happening? 

"SOLIDERS!" Lord Achmetha called out, "Send out more search parties. I do not care how cold the temperature is outside. I was every available solider on duty!" 

"Yes sir!" 

The soldiers split off following the Heralds except for Albert and Julian. They stayed behind to assist with Molly. Earlier that day, Molly had been experiencing intense back pain and cramps. At that moment, Albert also noted that Molly's legs has been wet. Her water must have broken, he thought. However, t only 35 weeks, Albert knew the baby would be a premature one if she were to go into labor early. However, the amount of stress Molly was in, due to the fact that her daughter was missing, wasn't helping the situation. One of Lady Achmetha's maids came bringing water and gloves with her. Albert thanked her and placed a glove on. "Mam, I'm going to examine you. Take a deep breath."

Molly did as instructed. Feeling pressure, she squeezed her husband's hand and muffled a whimper. After a few minutes, Albert turned away. "Mam, how long have you been having contractions?" 

Molly breathed, shaking her head in panic, "I'm.. I'm not... ouch."

"I need towels, scissors, and boiled water now." Albert ordered the maids. "Mis. Browning, you are in labor. The stress of Vivian's disappearance must have placed you in premature labor. There is no time to get you back to my mansion, so we will have to deliver the baby here. Are you able to stand and move onto the floor?" 

Molly nodded. With the assistance of her husband, she managed to get onto her feet and onto the floor. The maid brought everything Albert requested including a blanket for privacy. "Alright mam," Albert said sitting in front of her. He rolled up his sleeves and removed his coat, "I need you to follow my instructions. Do not push until I say so." 

Julian sat beside his wife and brushed the hair from her face. Kissing her hand, Julian gave a tight squeeze. "You are doing well my love. Just keep breathing."

"What about.. Vivian? They need to find her. Ouch!" 

"They will, my love, I promise. Vivian's a strong girl... just like her mother."

"Mam, its time to push," Albert finally instructed after what seemed like a long time. Take a deep breath and push...."


	14. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and son get some bonding time after a difficult birth. On the other hand, Cindy and Viktor's relationship continues to grow.

"Oh Molly, he's beautiful. Welcome, my son." 

Molly looked down at the 5.6 pound bundle in her arms. Wrapped in a soft blanket of blue, the brown haired/brown eyed baby cooed softly opening his eyes slowly every once in awhile to glance at his new surroundings. Both mother and son were settled upright comfortably against a nearby wall. Two pillows were placed behind Molly to give her comfort and support for breastfeeding. Molly traced her finger around his face before allowing him to hold onto her finger. "Oh," she choked, "You got a strong little grip... just like your sister." She then looked at Julian. He had a smile on his pale face. Albert came back around to look over the infant one more time. Grabbing a stethoscope, he gently removed part of the blanket away from the newborn to check his heartbeat. "Sounds healthy," he said after a few seconds. He wrapped up the stethoscope and placed it into the bag. "Congratulations on your son, Julian." he continued to speak. 

"Thank you for your assistance, doctor. My son would not have made it if it weren't for you." 

"Just my job, Browning. However, do remember that he was born pre-mature. He still may have some complications." 

The baby started to cry.

"Like what?" Molly became concerned as she placed a finger into her son's mouth as a pacifier. But her son didn't accept it. He continued to cry.

"I am not sure," Albert answered, "But please do not worry for him. Baby Leonidas sounds and looks healthy. Are you feeling alright? Any pain... dizziness?

Molly shook her head as an answer bringing her son up onto her shoulders. He was still crying, but at the moment she started patting his back, he calmed down. Albert smiled. In his head, memories of Cindy's birth flowed back to him. He knew how happy Molly was to see her son in her arms, holding him close to her, protecting every little cell in his blood. Memories began to fill Albert's mind now of his own mother. Just as he witnesses Molly, Albert knew how powerful a mother's love was to her own flesh and blood. A woman truly works hard to bring her offspring into the world and sometimes that mother wasn't always so lucky. Molly was one of those lucky ones. She would now have the chance to watch both her daughter and son grow and start their own lives. Clearing his throat, trying to not show his sensitive side, Albert asked, "What name are you deciding for him?"

Julian and Molly glanced at one another and both smiled. "His name is Leonidas Browning." 

"Wise choice, Mis. Browning," Albert answered picking up his medical bag in his arms, "I'll give you a few more minutes before we relocate you back to your home. I highly suggest you rest as much as possibly along with drinking lots of fluids." 

Molly rubbed her son's back. Leonidas's breathes were slow now and his crying had stopped. Julian chucked slightly, "He fell fast asleep, my love. Let him rest." 

......................................................

Cindy had matured beautifully in the past five months since her 17th birthday and although she still stood at the same height, she had the same hairstyle and clothing, her facial features changed drastically. 

Her jawline and cheekbones formed a fine shape across her face. 

Her lips got thicker and her teeth sharpened. 

Now, all the boys had her attention on her. However, none could get near her since Viktor was now in her life. For the past four months, everyone knew Viktor and Cindy were in a strong relationship. 

Most often at times Cindy thinks to herself how she accepted that she even liked Viktor. Were Vivian and Candy correct about all the flirting? she would often ask herself while sitting at her bedroom desk. Though, she couldn't deny it. Her feelings for the Ravinski boy were strong. She loved everything about him. 

While sitting at her desk that afternoon, she watched the snowstorm from inside her chambers. Her father had yet to return from his meeting, so she knew she would be in bed way before he got home. 

"Madame Caine, there is someone here to see you."

Cindy turned to see a maid at her door. 

"Who?" Cindy asked placing the ink pen down. She had been writing in her journal earlier before she became distracted. 

"A young man name Viktor. Shall I let him in?" 

Cindy blinked and smiled, "Yes, please let him in." 

The maid walked away. Cindy quickly dust off her dress and brushed her hair out of her face. Soon Viktor walked into Cindy's chambers. 

Cindy stood and skipped to him, giving him a kiss, "Hello there. Might I ask why you are out and about in a snowstorm like this?"

Viktor lifted his chin slightly up and smiled, "I was on my way when the storm came and now, we are stuck together."

Cindy giggled and Viktor went to tickle her which was odd because of their height difference. Taking her hands, Viktor guided her into a dance. 

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked feeling odd, "I haven't danced with anyone else except with my father... and I was eight then." 

"Am I not allowed to dance with my girlfriend?" Viktor asked bringing her closer. 

"Oh I never said you could... but I'm not a dancing type of girl," she pushed Viktor away trying to tease him. "What are you going to do now camera boy?"

Viktor raised a brow and at a sudden surprised, kissed Cindy on the lips. Pulling away from her, he found his way down onto her neck and whispered, "....This...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Molly and Julian Browning's new son, Baby Leonidas Browning, is a reference to famous actor who played in Phantom of the Opera and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. 
> 
> Also the character of Nora Caine, mentioned in this story, does not belong to me. She belongs to my good friend and fellow writer: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe


	15. ... the moment ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy might just be in more trouble than she expected to be in and what happened to Albert after he got knocked off the carriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PG-13 rating for some nudity, arguments between father and daughter, and violence.

20 minutes later, 

Cindy listened to Viktor's heartbeat as she laid an ear gently onto his bare muscular chest. His breath was slow and sounded a little labored. Underneath, the thick black cloth comforter, both their legs intertwined with one another in an attempt to keep their cold feet warm. 

Jumping a little to the sensation of of Viktor's cold fingers, Cindy fell still to the smooth scratchy feeling that moved up and down her back. 

"You are cold," Viktor spoke noticing the goosebumps on her arms, "Did I not warm you up?"

"No," she replied back in a whisper snuggling closer to him, "You just surprised me was all." 

Rolling onto her back, Cindy sat up using the comforter to cover her breast. Looking back, she noticed the way Viktor watched her. It was the way he always looked at her. "What?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Viktor reached forward to continue scratching her back, "You are just so beautiful.." 

Cindy's face turned red. However, Viktor did not deny the truth. He admired her beauty. He compared her to a flower that grew in a field of rotting grass. Her back her complimented her pale skin perfectly and unlike her father's grayish-blue eyes, Cindy had dark brown eyes. She must have gotten her mother's eyes, Viktor thought. Leaning forward, he pulled her hair away and kissed her neck again. Cindy moaned. His lips were massaging her neck. 

"Come back and lay down," Viktor said, "I'm sure you must be cold if you are sitting up."

Cindy settled back down on the bed, allowing Viktor to climb onto her in a protective manner. Never had she imagine she be in a compromising position with the young man she despised not to long ago. Viktor kissed her a few times before hearing the chimes of the nearby Grandfather clock as it echoed in the hallway. Both looked up, "Oh, I need to get home." Viktor said realizing that it was later than he thought it was. 

"Do you have to already?" 

"My father will be wondering where I am. With the disappearances happening, my parents want me to spend more time at home and not wonder to far." 

"But, you are eighteen...."

Viktor silenced Cindy with a finger to her mouth, "Do not worry, little lamb. Besides, its not like our parents know we are doing... well, this together." He got up and quickly changed into his clothes. 

"I agree," Cindy said sitting up against the pillows, "I know my father would kill me if he found out I was with any guy. But, he can't always have control of my life. I love you and there is nothing he can do..."

The doors then opened. Cindy, who was still covered up, looked her father who stood in the door way. "Dad! Hi! When did you get back from your meeting?" 

However, Albert did not reply. His face went from pure shock or hatred. Not even giving Cindy a second look, rage filled his blood as he marched towards Viktor without a single word. Tightening the grip around the boy's collar, Albert dragged him out. 

"Daddy," Cindy threw a nightgown on, "Don't hurt him! Let me explain.."

"SILENCE, YOUNG LADY!!!" Albert turned around handing Viktor off to one of his servants. Taking Cindy by the arm, he took her back into her room, threw her in, and locked her chambers door, "I'll be speaking with you later. For now, Mr. Ravinski is no longer allowed to come anywhere near my property or daughter again. Next time he is caught near my daughter again, he will be sorry. Now, GET... OFF. MY... PROPERTY!!" 

Dr. Caine's servants escorted Viktor out the door and pushed him into the snow. From her window, Cindy tried to see if she could see Viktor walking away. How could her father treat him like that? Did he really not know that she and Viktor were together? However, she knew she would be dealing with her father's angry side.. which wasn't to often due to the fact that her father never liked to raise his voice at her. 

"CINDY CAINE!!!" 

She could hear her father's voice coming up to the door. Albert opened the door and within one second he pointed to her and said, "You are grounded until I say otherwise. How could you possibly do such a disgusting thing with a boy!!?? I thought I could trust you!?!" 

Cindy's blood pressure raised through the roof, "I'M SEVENTEEN NOW FATHER. YOU CANNOT KEEP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Watch me, young lady!" Albert replied approaching her, "As long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules! You are not allowed to see Viktor anymore."

"You are unbelievable!! I WISH MOTHER WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!!!!" Cindy said snapping at her father. However, that was the one word that drove Albert past the point of no return....

Cindy held her red cheek with her hand. Looking up at her father, her eyes filled with tears. Not taking any chances, she ran past her father, down the stairs, and out the front door. Albert though, could not move. What had he just done? Looking at his hand, a little bit of his daughter's blood settled on his dark skin. Albert only stood in Cindy's room as she ran out into the snow. 

"DADDY!!! DADDY HELP!!!" 

"Cindy?" Albert's ears twitched at the sound of his daughter's cry for help. Running out onto the driveway, he spotted the carriage moving quickly through the snow. Cindy was laying on top underneath a figure wearing a black cape. A speckle of auburn hair peeked out of the cape. The figure wore brown boots with blue jeans. Albert was able to tell it was a woman by first glance.

Terrified and afraid, Cindy reached out for her father. "MY HORSE NOW!!" A servant quickly brought Albert a saddled horse. He knew draft horses weren't that fast of runners, but he had to try and catch up to the carriage. Coming around to the side of the carriage, he eyed Cindy. A rather deep and large scratch scared her face. He knew his slap didn't cause that. So, who ever was sitting on her, did that. 

"Cindy reach!!" Albert ordered as he tried to reach one of his arms to the edge of the carriage. Cindy was near to grasping his hand, when a large gunshot echoed through the forest line.

"DADDY!!!" 

Cindy looked up. As the carriage moved away, only a large black horse laid in the middle of the road.... surrounded by a pool of blood.


	16. The Aftermath of Cindy's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damita discovers an injured Albert, young Barron is sent over to assist his father with healing Albert's serious injuries. While waiting for Barron to arrive, both Albert and Santiago have a common connection when it comes to their wives.

The snow was almost knee deep on the ranch. Due to that, the horses took shelter inside of the stables. With blankets covering their bodies, the horses only focused on eating their oats and hay. 

Damita enjoyed spending time out in the stables while her father's workers took care of the dirty work. These horses were her best friends. Every filly or colt born, she had personally raised herself and although her father didn't mind that she spent most of her time with the horses, he often took the times to speak with her about her future in the land of her birth. 

Honestly however, Damita did not want to take that path. She knew how hard her mother worked to protect their homeland before the invaders destroyed everything. Coming up to the third stall on the right, Damita lifted her hands over the railing. "Hello there, handsome boy." 

The Gypsy Vanner stallion quivered softly flicking his ears. The fur on his skin was about as black as the night sky. His hoofs stomped on the ground, collecting small bits of hay and dust on the long strains of black hair, before he made his way towards the stall door. Tossing his head around in a playful manner, Damita laughed, "You can surely smell the oaks in my pocket can't you, Alvar? 

Alvar tossed his around around more, neighing as often as he can. Damita shushed him, "Quiet down Alvar, you'll wake up the neighborhood. Here, I'll get you your oats." 

Alvar's muzzle tickled her hand as he munched on the oats. "That's all for tonight. Buenas noches mi guapo chico."

Upon leaving the barn, Damita closed the barn doors and locked them. The air wasn't as frigid as it was earlier that evening, however the snow on the ground still gave a chill effect on the land and although a person could see for miles, it was pretty hard to tell who a person was in a field of white. 

However, a familiar figure wearing a large tattered coat limped down the road. The man, or at least that is what Damita figured the person to be, held his side. As the man got closer, Damita made out a rather large blood stain that discolored the man's white buttoned down shirt. The man looked up and once his long grey hair glistened in the moonlight, Damita's eyes grew wide.

"Doctor Caine?" 

The man paused and glanced up at Damita before falling face first onto a pile of snow. Damita's heart panicked as she ran to Dr. Caine's side. He mumbled a little, trying desperately to form words. Damita rushed to find her father.

"PAPI PAPI!!! 

From inside the house, Santiago heard his daughter's calls for him. He had been in his office working on bills and payments. ¿Qué es Damita? he called out turning around the corner as he rushed down the stairs to meet his daughter. "What is it?" 

"Its Doctor. Caine, papa. He's hurt and collapsed in front of the house."

Santiago rushed quickly outside to Doctor Caine's side. Albert then was unconscious and bleeding more than before. "Tráigalo ahora and call Barron and his father. They would know what to do." 

Some of Santiago's stable hands came around and carefully brought him inside. Santiago had asked Damita to wait outside while he attended with Dr. Caine's injuries. 

Cutting through Albert's white button down shirt revealed a gunshot wound. A lot of blood stained his skin and drained from the small hole. With no exit wound, Santiago assumed that the bullet remained inside of him. He didn't know much about medicine and healing remedies, but he tried his best to clean the area around the wound to prevent infection. Digging his fingers into the wound, Albert let out a pained moaned. 

Santiago was able to feel the bullet that was logged in between two of his ribs. Trying once more to reach it, he succeeded as he pulled out the blood and pus covered bullet. He placed in a separate bowl and covered the wound with a bandage. "Let him rest. We'll see if he's better when he wakes up."

.................................................................................................

"Cindy? Cindy?"

A far away faint echo of Cindy calling out to him caused Albert to awake from the nightmare. 

Had it been a dream? 

Drenched in sweat, his lungs took in air as fast as they could. 

What had happened? Where was he? Was he back at home sleeping in his own bed? 

But upon looking around, he noticed that the dark room he was in was different than his Victorian style decor. The style here was more Mexican. A few pottery decorations sat on nearby tables and pictures of dancing skeletons. Behind Albert hung a huge picture of a beautiful young woman. Albert didn't know who she was. Then again, that was the last thing he wanted on his mind. 

Cindy was the only thing on his mind. He needed to find her and apologize for what he did to her. But, would she accept his apology? Albert practically scared her when he slapped her which caused her to run away. 

"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Doctor Caine. Estoy tan contento de ver que estás bien."

Albert turned his head to see his neighbor Santiago enter the room. He wore a black jacket with a red tie and black pants. His face makeup stood out more because of it. He was greatly confused about what his foreign neighbor was saying. Blinking, he raised an eyebrow at Santiago in a confused and disoriented state. He could tell that he had lost a good amount of blood. But, what was it from, he wondered? "Oh," Santiago then realized what he had done. Of course his neighbor didn't understand his native tongue. "My apologies, senior. I was asking if you are well?" 

"What happened?" Albert asked. Clearly, the great loss of blood confused the poor old man. 

"You were shot, señor" Santiago answered handing Albert a glass of water, "However, my daughter found you outside of my house and I was able to bring you here. I have also sent for Abaddon and Barron to come. You have lost a great amount of blood. So, you need rest my friend." 

"Where's my daughter?" Albert began to demand, "I need to find her!"

"You.. you were the only found we found, señor," Santiago replied, "I'm sorry to say there is no sign of Cindy when we found you. What was the situation that caused you to end up here?" 

Albert turned his head away to look out the window. Honestly, he did not want to discuss personal matters with his neighbor due to the fact that what really happened, hurt him deeply. Sighing, he finally spoke, "I lost my temper with Cindy."

Santiago raised his head high and nodded slowly. He walked across the room and lifted up a small picture frame "I understand exactly where you are coming from, Doctor Caine, for I too can be the same way with Damita. Here, take a look."

Albert carefully took the small black picture frame in his hands and studied the picture. In the black and white picture, a teenage girl and woman smiled. The girl and woman looked exactly the same except for height differences. Albert recognized Damita right away, but who was the woman. 

"Who's the woman?" Albert asked. 

"My wife," Santiago answered smiling at the picture as Albert handed it back to him. "Oh how i miss her dearly."

"Did she pass?" Albert asked hoping that it wasn't to personal of a question. 

Santiago nodded, "Last winter. My wife was a mother to our land. Our people felt safe under her rule. Damita was to take the throne after her when the time came. However, when she passed, all of the kingdom's strength and life went with her. Our kingdom fell weak and in a matter of days, our land was invaded and I was force to move my daughter and myself here. To this day, Damita still blames me for my wife's death and always says she would rather have her here than me..."

Albert glanced down. That was what Cindy had said to him when he lost his temper. The mention of his wife was what drove him to make Cindy afraid of him. Hearing even the slightest mention of Lilybelle shattered him deeply. Was that the whole process of Cindy becoming a young woman? Would she ever forgive him? 

"...But I know deep inside that my Damita is not the one blaming me for her mother's death. I know my Damita is one who will grow into a beautiful young woman and go to reclaim our land. Do you think that of Cindy? Did you ever think about accepting the fact that she too is growing up?" 

Albert didn't answer. Deep inside though, he didn't want to even think of Cindy growing up. To him, she was still his baby and to see her in that situation destroyed him. Memories of Cindy's birth haunted him. She was so sweet and innocent when Albert first laid eyes on his own flesh and blood. A little bit of him and his wife formed into another human being. Why couldn't she just stay that way? If she did, none of this wouldn't had happened. Keeping his pride, Albert listened more to Santiago's story. "I know what happened to your wife, Doctor Caine, and I am here to say, I am sorry for your loss." 

Albert glanced back at Santiago in shock, "How do you know about Lilybelle?" 

Santiago smiled. In the candle lightning, Albert noticed the skull markings. "A month ago, when Cindy came over, apparently she was telling Damita about your wife and how she wishes she could have known her longer. Lilybelle sounded like a very wonderful woman."

"She was," Albert answered not wanting to talk about his former wife anymore. 

"You need rest, my friend." Santiago broke Albert's concentration, "I will send it Abbadon and Barron when they arrive. In the meantime, why don't you think about what I told you. Remember, we are both father's of two very bright young women. We will find your daughter, Doctor Caine, and she'll return to you feeling vulnerable and afraid. Be sure to be there for her when she does, because they both need fathers who care deeply for them.. Goodnight, Doctor Caine." 

Albert watched Santiago leave and close the door behind him. Sighing, a tear slid down his cheek. It was a foreign object to him. For crying was something he never did much of. 

"Thank you... neighbor."


	17. A little mixture here and there will create a perfect cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barron left in charge of taking care of the village, is he honestly quite satisfied with his life as a Witch Doctor and what challenges will the future have when he's called to assist a gunshot injury.

An hour earlier

"Dankie, Barron. Geniet die dag."

A little girl, dressed in a red leopard skinned skirt and top, waved to the young witch doctor as he appeared in the doorway. The little girl, who couldn't be more than 7 or 8, took the hand of an elderly woman and lead her away in caring manner. 

Barron smiled. Using a small washcloth to dry his hand, he observed all around him. He knew that even if he wasn't holding royal duties, like his sister, Barron still had his tasks to uphold. Many of his family's people were in high spirits that morning and he couldn't be more honored to one day be of more help to his people. A few months ago, his mama and papa finally agreed to pull him from school and train him full time to be a Witch Doctor. Since that decision was made, Barron's medical skills improved drastically. 

Those in the village soon came to believe that he was stronger than his papa, but Barron knew he still had a lot to learn. 

Brushing his fingers through his hair, he took a whiff of himself by accident. Who knew working with plants and mixtures could make a person smell so bad, he thought turning back to walk inside. 

His home was still. 

With Zecora carrying out royal responsibilities and his parents off helping with the searches, Barron had the house to himself to practice his skills. Though, it was never a problem though that his family was there. Most often, at strange times, having them around helped with his concentration. Collecting a few items, he made his way into the kitchen. A strong fragrance of lavender and mint leaves filled the space over powering the little amount of oxygen that may have been in the room. 

From the small rectangular window, Barron was still able to see his village. A row of five potted plants sat on the window seal and as is they were alive in some magical way, the plants reached out towards the sunlight hoping to catch a few rays that beamed through the trees. 

Settling his fingers underneath the leaves of the Ageratina altissima plant, Barron checked for signs of droopiness or browning. Most often those were signs of the plants not receiving enough sunlight or water. "Come on little guys," Barron said reaching for a soaked washcloth hoping the water dripping onto the soil would help bring back the plant. 

Like his mother, Barron learned that speaking to the plants helped with development. His sister, however, thought that speaking to plants was absolutely berserk. She often teased him about the fact that he did speak to the plants he grew. After a few years, he learned to ignore it. 

"Knock knock knock"

Responding to the sound of someone knocking at his front door, Barron opened to see a middle aged man standing about three feet back. He stood tall wearing nothing but a pair of brown pants and black belt. In the village of the Voodoos, it was not common to see the men shirtless. "Its only natural." the villagers would say to those who question. "Please pardon my intrusion, Lord Barron. I came by to ask if you have any of this left? My wife's fever has returned and she asked for it."

He handed Barron a written note. 

"No intrusion, would you like to come in and wait?" Barron asked allowing the man to come inside. "I can make another batch in no time." 

The man was a little shorter than Barron, yet he had a well built structure. The man was known around the village for building and crafting tools that the guardians used. Following Barron into the kitchen, the man sat down at the table. Being maybe on the few who were lucky to watch Barron create fresh mixtures, the man watched Barron carefully. 

The young witch doctor clipped a few branches off a willow plant mixing it a small bowl filled with a cup of water, ginger, and cinnamon. He was taught that this mixture assisted with reducing a high fever along with fluids and nutrition. Using his finger, he dripped some into his mouth and smacked. 

He mumbled. Quite pleased with the concoction he created, he poured the mixture into a small bottle and turned to the man. "Here you go, sir. Have you wife take three droplets daily until the fever is down. This must be taken with food, so have her eat something before hand." 

"I thank you, Prince Barron." the man grasped the small bottle, "I do have to say you definitely have you father's talent. No other could have created a mixture that fast. Are you hoping to fully take over Lord Abbadon's duties one day?" 

"Oh I am," Barron answered, "Since the day my father showed me what he does, I've had my heart set on helping my village. I just wish my sister could see how important my work is. She's always teasing me and saying the work of a witch doctor is not very important to the village." 

The man chuckled, "Queen Zecora does seem to have high pride towards herself. Then again, my prince, we all have some pride. It may just be just be in different sections of our lives. How do you think I found my place in creating weapons for the guards to use? Your job as a Witch Doctor is very important to the village. If we didn't have you or your father, how would our village be supplied with medicine?"

Barron crossed his arms, leaning on the rim of the counter. The villager offered good advice, however he still doubted himself. He wanted to do more to help his people. But, perhaps his sister was right. Was his job truly that important? 

"Well sir, I better leave you to your work. Have a good day."

Barron nodded and followed him out. Yet as they stepped out onto the porch, Barron noticed two guards standing in the center of the village. They stood tall wearing long black robes with stands flowing down like waterfalls. The mask they wore were crocodile skulls colored with feathers and beads. They held tall pole like weapons in their hands. Barron could tell those two were the captains of the royal guard.

"I see Queen Zecora is finally home," the man said, "She's been gone for quite awhile hasn't she?" 

"Yes," Barron answered, "She's been assisting Lord and Lady Achmetha with the disappearance in Carey. I do hope everything will turn out alright." 

"Oh I am sure it will. Have a good evening." 

The man finally made his way home bowing to Queen Zecora as she passed through the crowds. Barron stood at the doorway smiling to his sister as she approached. "Hello sis, have a good trip?" 

"Barron," Zecora answered with a little smirk. She seemed in high spirits, until she brought her hand up to her head. She wobbled a little while trying to climb the stairs. 

"Zecora!" 

Barron rushed forward to catch her. "Are you alright. Here, have a seat." Barron assisted Zecora. The guards quickly made their way to the siblings to try and hide the commotion before the villagers could panic. 

"Get off me!" Zecora snapped pushing her brother's arm away, "I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy is all." 

"Sis, I believe you need to take it easy for the rest of the day. You are probably just exhausted. Come along." 

The villagers whispered to each other in curiosity of what was happening to the queen. Unfortunately, at that very moment, a messenger came to give Barron an emergency letter. It was from the Gomez family asking for their assistance in a shooting injury. 

Now, Barron had to expect this sometimes. If Doctor Caine wasn't available to help, some people often called him. Moments like these is where his job became difficult. 

"You two," Barron pointed to two older women, "Assist Queen Zecora inside and make sure he stays resting. Someone get my horse..." 

................................................

The ride to the Gomez's ranch was a long one, so Barron galloped as quickly as he could. Mud flew out from behind them as he turned a sharp corner. But as they made that corner, Barron had to quickly pull up on the reins causing his horse to rear. Laying in the center of the road was a brown haired boy. He mumbled as Barron turned him over. He had a burn mark slashed across his neck down to his right wrist. He looked exhausted and as the boy opened his eyes, Barron saw there was no life in them. Looking around, he saw tracks leading deep into the forest. 

"Stay here boy," Barron tied his horse to a nearby tree. 

Making his way into the forest, he noticed what looked to be an abandoned building covered his old red bricks and leaves. Apparently, whoever wanted to stay hidden, wasn't doing a very good job at it. Getting a little closer, Barron ducked down at the sound of people talking. He spotted a truck pulling up to the building.

Four people emerged from the truck. Two were men and the other two was a woman. 

Looking carefully, Barron recognized one of them. A girl dressed in black and white. She struggled, against the hold of the other woman, while screaming and snapping. 

"Cindy...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plants and spices used in the fever reducing mixture are real plants that herbalist use in natural medications.


	18. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry, Vivian, and Cindy finally get to see why Spade has been acting so weird... and does Spade's new personality change mean a change in the future for Carey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture scene

Drip drip drip... drip drip drip.

The water droplets created a echo that ran through the basement hallways bouncing off the moist rock wall. The low light atmosphere almost appeared haunting. Only the little amount of sunlight, that was lucky enough to peak through the mucky windows, caused the metal cell doors to glow. A strong murky moldy smell was suffocating. Two rows of ten cells lined the hallway and each held three or four hostages. 

Henry leaned against the moss covered wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Its been almost two days since he was brought to wherever the hell he was and so far, none of his escape plans succeeded. 

At one moment, many of the others who were taken and held hostage basically told him to give up. But Henry was not about to do that, especially when Vivian was brought in.

She was forcefully brought in by a woman and a man. The boys and girls held hostage still had no clue on who these people were, but the patches on their battle gear gave them the answer they needed. They were members of ZAP. Life long enemies of their parents, all the children grew up knowing what their job really was. 

"Henry.. Henry, you awake?"

Henry opened one eye and looked at the cell in front of him. His other eye could barely open due to an injury given to him the first time he managed to escape. "I am now," he answered, "Something wrong?" 

Vivian looked at the door and back at him, "Do you really believe are parents will find us? I mean, even if one of us managed to escape, we were either blindfolded or unconscious.. so how would we even remember where this place is? 

Henry opened his mouth to speak, "Everything will be fine, Vivian. I am quite positive that our parents will not give up until they find us. Also, I have a few more ideas up my..."

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that we are dealing with more dangerous stuff that what we anticipate. Henry, they almost killed you last time you managed to get out. Don't you think you should stop while you are still alive?" 

Henry shook his head, "I'm noticing a pattern here, my dear. So far, they only seem to be kidnapping the offspring of the land's most powerful leaders. I do believe they are up to something." 

"But your mom is just a doctor..." Vivian stated. 

"But she was an Icon," Henry answered, "Listen..."

Without warning, a giant metal door swung open as it banged against the rock wall causing the entire basement to shake. Those in the cells became curious about who was entering. Both Henry and Vivian peaked through the cold iron bars. They watched as one person entered and another followed. The second person to enter the room was struggling to fight back. She cried out and kicked. 

"CINDY!"

Henry heard Vivian cry out as they both came to recognize who the girl was. "Don't hurt her please!!" Vivian continue to call out. 

"Take her to cell 8," a deep male voice ordered, "I want this one separated from the rest. I have plans for her later." 

As Cindy was forced to pass Vivian's cell, Vivian reached out to try and grasp her friend's hand. But to no avail, she was dragged into cell 8 and thrown in. Cindy coughed violently as she landed on the floor. 

"DAM YOU!!" Henry snapped at the tall red head man who passed, "YOU WILL GAIN NOTHING FROM THIS, SPADE!!" 

Appearing from the shadows, Spade smiled sinisterly at his once called friend, "Oh?" he said, "and what makes you think so sure, Agana?" Spade appeared differently than he use to look. He still wore his poke a dotted pants and red jacket. However a bloody bandage covered his right wrist, where his horror mark should have been. Did he remove the marking himself or did the members of ZAP do it for him? 

"Because I know you, Spade. You are a good man..." 

Spade lifted his chin and lifted a finger to signal someone with a pair of cell keys. Henry breathed in heavily as he watched Spade search for his cell key and as he went to unlock it, Spade spoke in almost a calming but sinister tone, "You know something, Agana... I still don't understand why you want to be a son of an Icon. I mean, why would you want to be expected to become something you have little interest in? My fa... I mean Jack, didn't see anything in me and pushed me beyond my limits..." Spade entered the cell and approached Henry, backing him as close to the rock wall as possible.

Henry was then knocked to the ground by a hard hit punch to the stomach. Henry coughed holding tightly onto his abdomen. Spade bent down to his level and loomed over him. "Such a shame to see Bloody Mary's son so weak. I expected more from you, Henry." 

Spade reached in his back pocket and pulled out a sharp dagger. Using his leg to pin Henry's right arm down, Spade sliced through Henry's long shirt exposing his shattered mirror marking. He slowly slid the top of the dagger across the marking. Henry fought back yet failed. "Perhaps getting rid of the source of your pride will fix that. I know it worked for me.." 

Henry's eyes grew as Spade took off the blood bandage to allow him to see a deformed piece of skin. "Now, I promise the process will only hurt for a second..." he lowered the knife.

Across the hall, Vivian covered her eyes and ears trying desperately to block out Henry's howl as it echoed. How could Spade possibly be doing this to his own best friend? she wondered hoping his pain wouldn't last long... 

Moments later, Spade stood up granting permission for Henry to roll onto his side and wrap his other hand around his bleeding wrist. His face was stained with tears and dirt. Spade used his jacket to whip off the blood off the dagger. Henry breathed in and out slowly looking directly at the scar. 

"Don't be concerned now my friend," Spade said, "There are two outcomes for your future... 1. Your gifts will slowly drain and you will be nothing but a useless ghoul or 2. you die slowly. Either way, you're now not the same as before. You are free man..."

Henry's cell door slammed shut and the echo of footsteps slowly fell silent. 

Vivian rushed to her cell door and called out despertly with tears, "HENRY.... HENRY...."


	19. Secrets that need to be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Candy and Damita have secrets to tell when the rumor of Spade becoming a ZAP member starts to spread.

Early the next morning...

His bed sat empty and messy just like the day he left it, and although its been months, Candy still felt like he was somewhere near her wanting desperately to return home to a family who loves him. However, deep inside, Candy knew that wasn't the case. There have been many rumors of Spade joining forces with ZAP and leaving behind his duties as a future icon. Aside from those rumors, since Spade ran off, her father has been more furious than ever. 

Almost every night, Candy would be awaken by the echoing roar of her father's frustration as it rang through the house. Her mother, and rarely at times the servants, would tell her to not pay any attention to it. So, when Candy was awoken by the echo of her father's roar, she found it odd that her father was shouting at almost 5 in the morning. Pulling her robe over her red nightgown, Candy made her way down the stairs. 

Peaking around the corner of the staircase, Candy listened in carefully on her parents conversation. A third person, outside the family, was joining them. Chance could see the Mexican inspired clothing and face markings. The mysterious man was Mr. Gomez. 

"I refuse to believe that my son, my own flesh and blood, the heir to my powers, is behind all of this! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

"Jack, please lower your voice. Candy's asleep..."

"Don't tell me to lower my voice, woman," Jack commanded. "Barron's lying."

"Estoy en desacuerdo. It might be possible that he telling the truth, señor" a deep hispanic voice responded, "Barron did seem rather distressed when he told Dr. Caine and I about what he saw. The poor boy is distraught." 

Jack rolled his eyes. He hardly cared about any body other than himself. The only reason why he was happy about Chance having children was because he gained a heir. "I still refuse to believe that Spade is behind the kidnappings. He knows better than to do something so underneath his level of skill. He's going to be in so much trouble when he is found." 

Chance glimpsed over at Santiago with a worried expression. Since her son's birth, Chance never really had the chance to bond with Spade well enough since Jack always had him in his eye. Nevertheless, she still had that mother's instant to love him. The day that he ran off was the day Chance's moods towards anyone turned sour. Sometimes, her moods were even set upon Candy. 

Now, Candy wasn't one to get herself involved with anything serious but this was very important to her. Leaning against the wall, she continued to hear her father cuss and shout. 

"I have to tell them," Candy whispered to herself looking down at the diamond shaped necklace which she held tightly in her hands. The silver chain hug down from her grasp swinging like a chain in the wind. "Dad will kill me if he found out I know where Spade went. But, I don't want Spade to get hurt either..."

The decision was a challenging one to make. Perhaps it would be better if she waited to speak to her mother about it. Chance had a better reaction to her daughter's secrets than Jack did. 

A moment of silence sounded haunting in a house usually filled with anger and shouts. It wasn't until Candy heard her father slam the back door that she decided to walk into the kitchen. Santiago was the first to see her enter. "Good morning, señorita." he spoke with a smile. 

"Candy!" Chance said in surprise, "We didn't hear you get up..." she glanced over at her daughter who had a look of sadness on her face. "Doll, what's wrong?"

Candy's eyes looked away from her mother and as she twisted the diamond necklace in her hands. "I..." she gulped, "I know where Spade is..."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

Damita admired the sunrise reflecting through the stained glass window as she sat by Doctor Caine's bedside. The older man had drifted off into a deep sleep again as her father instructed him to do. Too many things happened in one night for any of them to take and all of this was starting to affect Damita badly. 

Too many memories came into her mind about what happened to her mother and her kingdom. 

As she rose to stand, Damita turned her head to the sound of Doctor Caine awakening. She smiled and placed her hands in front of her, "Good morning, Señor. Are you feeling better?" 

He breathed out a pained groaned and struggled to sit up, "Yes, thank you, my dear." He held his side as he sat up against the pillows. "Where is your father? I must speak with him." 

"Santiago stepped out and will return as soon as he can. For now, I need you to drink this and try to get some more rest." Damita handed Dr. Caine a glass of water. "I can see Santiago was telling stories about my mama again."

Albert swallowed some water before talking. He noticed that Damita did not call her Santiago "dad", "How can you tell?" he asked.

Damita pointed to the picture sitting on the coffee table beside the bed. "He never picks that picture up unless he's talking about her. She was an amazing woman. Oh, how I miss them. I do pray that my papa is protecting our land. I soon wish to return and join him in ruling." 

Albert looked away for a brief moment catching once again little hints that Damita was hiding something. He knew it was not his business to ask personal discussions with those outside his family, but this caught his interest. "Is there something you are hiding, Mrs. Gomez?

Damita sighed trying not to show tears as she placed the picture down. This time, a third male figure appeared in the picture next to the woman and child. "Did Santiago not tell you?"

Doctor Caine blinked in confusion as Damita walked to the window. 

"Santiago.... is not my father."


	20. Only those who mention the past.... bring pain (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damita's backstory is finally revealed and it brings secrets that explains why her identity had to be kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger warning: Separation of mother and daughter.

"Santiago... is not my father."

"What are you talking about, my dear? Albert was bewildered by the fact that Damita just gave him. "What are you not telling us?"

Still facing the window, Damita sighed during the time that she began to cry, "....My mother did die... but it wasn't from an illness..."

 

(Flashback) 

_"Señora Muerte, de esta manera!" ("Lady Muerte, this way!")_

_"Venga, Damita!" ("Come Damita!")_

_Her surroundings were deafening and full of chaos. Those in the_ _village, who were strong enough, fought against the metal and the sharp. Others moved their families into safety. These unknown soldiers dueled till death was brought upon them. Horribly, however, most of the deaths came upon those who defended the village and the royal family._

_Damita's range of vision caused her stomach to flip and her heart to sank. Blood... so much blood, she thought to herself horrified by the gruesome sight of her mother and father's fallen_ _soldiers who lay in piles around them. The haunting echo of a unfamiliar weapon continued to make her fears grow. Her peaceful village was now a living graveyard. Continuing to follow her mama and papa, Damita paused and as if her lungs stopped working, oxygen was no longer allowed to escape. Her lungs contracted. Grasping onto her chest, she fell onto the ground struggling to grasp onto fresh air. Oh why did this have to happen now? she asked herself afraid that her mama and papa may leave her behind. Her asthma attacks only presented itself only on occasion, so for an attack to happen now.... could have brought her death."Ma...ma." she chocked on words._

_"Damita, ven. No puedes parar ahora! " ( "Damita, come along!" You cannot stop now!" )_

_Nearly faint, she felt a stable pair of arms quickly lift her off the ground and hold her close. Whoever was holding her close, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Respire profundamente, mi amor. Breathe deeply. You'll be right soon."_

_Damita knew instantly that was her papa holding her. Clutching onto his black cape, she opened her eyes to look up at her papa. His green eyes smiled down at her warmly before looking back up to watch his surroundings. A black carriage was awaiting the royal_ _family at the entrance of the village. Two guards approached Lady Muerte and Lord Xibalba. They assisted with securing the princess first before they went to help their lord and lady. "Mama... Papi," Damita exclaimed weakly trying to reach out. Before she could grasp his hand, a small piece of soft purple fabric covered her nose. The smell of peppermint and Honeycomb was unmistakable. Her asthma began to settle. Breathing became easier for her to focus on the events around her._

_"Get our daughter to safety! Protect her with your lives!" she heard her mother's soft voice give out orders to the two guards standing by the carriage._

_"Our duties are to protect all of you, my lady. We dare not leave you behind!' Come with us. Protect your daughter!"_

_"Eso es una orden, Sargent Santiago!"_

_Damita's eyes grew big. She knew exactly what her mother had just said to the guards and it meant... she was not coming with her. Did her mama knew this was going to happen? Is that why she has kept to herself all those days leading up to this war between these strange enemies? "Mama, por favor, stay with me. I don't want to be separated."_

_Lady Muerte, who was dressed a long maroon colored velvet dress and a black veil, passed the guards and engulfed her daughter in a tight secured embrace. She bit on her lip to keep herself from crying in front of her own daughter. It was way to important to  her to never show fear in front of Damita. Even on the day she was born, Lady Muerte fought back so many pained screams in order to show her daughter how brave she truly was. Pulling away from the embrace, Lady Muerte reached behind her neck to remove the rose necklace she wore. Kissing the rose, Damita noticed the glowing life flow away from her. Her eyes no longer held that pretty brown glow that told everyone that she was full of life and love. Now, it only held sorrow and fear._

_Her mama grasped her hand and enclosed the necklace in it tightly. "Keep this close to your heart, mia, and I will be there."_

_Damita looked up at her mother. Tears began to flow down from her eyes. "No mama. Please don't... I can't..."_

_Lady Muerte lifted her daughter's chin to make eye contact, "When the time is right, return to our land. Our people will need you to rule over them. For now, you must flee, mi amour." she cupped her daughter's chin, "I promise, I will watch over you."_

_She hugged Damita once more before closing the carriage door and locking it. "Mama... Mama, espera!!! No, dejame salir!! Llevame de vuelta!" With no avail, the carriage only traveled further away from her loving parents. Her papi had already went to aid in the war while her mama watched the carriage move into darkness._

_In tears and sorrow, all the pain finally broke Lady Muerte as she reached out to the carriage. The pain inside tore her undead heart to pieces. But she also knew, this had to be done. Turning to walk back into the center of her land, she witnessed all the signs of death around her. Kneeling down onto the multicolored brick ground, she whispered a spell to awaken her deepest powers. Shadows rose from around her spreading around the village in a protective field. The villagers who got to safety, peaked out the windows in curiosity of what was happening._

_"Trae sobre las sombras del inframundo para a los que me rodean. Toma mi alma, toma mi vida. Me ofrezco a proteger a los que me rodean. Hasta que este lista, mi pueblo quedara para siempre escondido." ("Bring upon the shadows of the underworld to protect those around me. Take my soul, take my life. I offer myself to protect those around me. Until she is ready, my village will be forever hidden")_

_and with that.... everything fell silent._

_A distance away, both Damita and Santiago felt a deep pain crack from within them. Leaning forward, Damita covered her mouth as she let out a cry that only one with a broken heart could notice. "MAMA!" she cried out holding onto the rose necklace tightly. Santiago closed his eyes and looked out the window. His queen was now gone. No funeral, no goodbyes, nothing. Only her memory lingered in a single picture that he held in his hands. Queen Muerte had given it to him for Damita to hold on to. Now, his only job was to protect the princess.... and he was not about to fail the queen's last request._

_(Flashback ends)_

**"** My mama died protecting our village from the members of ZAP when they invaded our land." Damita was now sitting down holding onto the same rose necklace given to her the night her mama died. _"_ She told us that she had made a deal with some Mystery Man that if she were to surrender her soul, her village would be protected by a certain spell that she casted that night. My papa thought she would never have to use that spell, but he was wrong."

Albert sighed deeply, "Have you yet to find this mystery man? Perhaps he knows a counter spell.."

Damita shook her head and more tears fell, "No, and at this point I don't think I ever will. She never even told my papa and I why she traded her soul for a spell."

"Perhaps she knew something was going to happen," Albert tried to suggest, "Your mother was a goddess, was she not?"

Damita nodded slowly, "I miss her so much."

Albert looked away. Normally, he was never good with comforting someone else's pain other than his daughter's. But he saw the same pain in Damita as he did in Cindy. Tapping his hand on Damita's shoulder, he used his thumb to whip the tears away, "Why don't we do some research then? I'm sure we can find who this Mystery Man is if we search hard enough."

"Really?" Damita smiled becoming hopeful of possibly bringing her mother back. 

Albert nodded, "Help me to your library and we can start researching. I'm sure it can't be that hard finding someone." 

With a sudden surprise, Damita had wrapped her hands around his neck in a hug. It was an odd feeling to be hugged by someone other than Cindy. But with no argument, he allowed it. 

Damita assisted Dr. Caine out of bed and to the library. Along the way, she looked at him and smiled, "You are a good man, Dr. Caine. My mother would thank you." 

He turned his head as a tall woman spirit smiled warmly before it faded.

"I have a feeling... she already did." 

 

 


	21. Only those who mention the past.... bring pain (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different characters give three different views about the kidnappings and the person behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Father and son talk

She regretted it. How could she have just told her mother about where her brother was? Did she just betray Spade? What would he do to her if he found out? 

"Candy, don't make me ask again. Where... is... your... brother?" 

Candy could detect the sound of displeasure within her mother's voice. It wasn't hard to tell when Chance was annoyed with someone. Her eyes grew big and most often, she would scream at the person she was talking too. Both Candy and Spade have seen this when their parents dealt with traitors or victims of Lord Achmetha. Twisting her fingers in between one another, Candy nervously started ranting. "Spade ran off a few weeks ago because he was tired of dad's constant abuse! He said something about being an offered a job at ZAP and that if he betrayed us...." She soon became out of breath and had to sit down.

"Stop there! Do not say anything else about this until Lord Achmetha hears this. Would you be willing to tell him?" her mother asked. Santiago, on the other hand, had his arms crossed. He was clearly interested in what Candy had to say. Candy tried to relax. She only nodded. "Good girl," Chance continued to speak softly to her, "Santiago, are you able to get us to Lord Achmetha's castle?" 

"Yes, I surely can, Santiago answered quickly made his way out of the house. With no one else in the house but her and Candy, Chance's mood towards her only daughter changed. Hugging her daughter tightly, Chance stroked the back of her hair softly. 

"I'm really scared mom," Candy sighed, "What if Spade gets mad at me for telling you."

"Everything will be fine, Candy. Your brother is just... confused at the moment and doesn't know his place. That is why we are going to help him." 

Candy became fearful of her mom's words of advice. With Jack, "helping him" normally meant punishments and beatings. What would Jack do this time if he found out Spade's plans? 

"The carriage is ready," Santiago came in, "Shall we go?" 

Both mother and daughter nodded and walked out of the house. 

.............................................................................................................................................................................

Not far from the Schmidt resident, Viktor was finally rising from a long night of sleep. Rolling out from under the covers, he stretched his arms out hoping the fresh blood would help waken him. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was way past 8 A.M. He must've been asleep for the past three hours since he snuck back in around midnight. "I just received the news..." Viktor turned his head to the door. He could hear his mother and father conversing from down the hall. 

"Why weren't we notified?" Paulo asked in a hushed whisper, "We could have helped in some way." 

"Apparently Dr. Caine was wounded and was unconscious at the Gomez residents for a few hours. He wasn't able to notify anyone until now. What are we going to tell Viktor?" 

At that moment, Viktor was listening through the crack of his door. Viktor's skin grew cold. Kidnapped? His Cindy... taken? Was it because Dr. Caine got upset with finding them in her bed? Was it all his doing?

"I'll tell him," Paulo responded, "Father to son..." Viktor rushed back to his bed throwing on a pair of black pants. "Viktor, are you awake son?" he heard his father knock on the bedroom door. Viktor turned his head to the door, "Ya, father, just a second." He rushed to. "Come in."

Paulo turned the door knob and entered, "Sleep well, my boy?" Viktor nodded. "Good," Paulo continued, "Because I have some news... Cindy's been taken." 

"I know... I heard you and mother talking in the hall. How is Dr. Caine?" 

Paulo didn't answer and instead got right back to the point, "We're you and Cindy.... doing anything together?" 

Viktor blinked a few times before realizing that he was trying to talk about, "Oh father, really. Didn't we already talk about this." He fell back onto his bed and covered his eyes. 

"Viktor, I'm only asking because Dr. Caine said that, before Cindy was taken, he found you and Cindy...." he paused for a moment, "... in bed together. So, did you?" Viktor looked up, "Yes.. yes we did." Paulo moaned and wiped his eyes with his hand, "Oh son, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful... How did my brilliant 18 year old son..." 

"Father, is this really the time? Don't we have to help look for the kidnapping victims?" Viktor interrupted getting up to walk out the door. Paulo followed. Viktor knew however... that his father was not finished talking about what had happened. 

..............................

Back in the ZAP headquarters, Cindy fluttered her eyes open. Her head throbbed painfully and her belly hurt. Struggling to sit up, she brought her hand up to her head moaning rather loudly. A little bit of dry blood stuck to her skin right beside her eyebrow. Using the slimy rock wall next to her, she got up onto her feet. Her vision, though still fuzzy, allowed her to see her surroundings little by little. 

"Good morning Cindy..."

Cindy reacted to the deep male voice coming from behind her cell gate. She bared her teeth as she spotted the poke-a-dotted pants and red jacket. After what had happened, she no longer trusted the man she once called a friend. Grasping her abdomen to help support her, she stood tall with pride, "What do you want Spade?"

"Oh, you recognize me that quickly uh? Perhaps I didn't hit you hard enough on the head." Spade chuckled with a sinister grin, "Any who, are you ready to assist me in taking down Carey?" "Hell no!" Cindy snapped, "You crazy fool... I will never assist you in your plans. The evil you desire will only bring you down." Spade shook his head, "Henry was the same way my dear and looked what happened to him." Moving aside, Cindy was able to see the full horror of Spade's insanity. For laying in his own pool of blood... was Henry's body. His skin was pale white and some was already turning blue. Who knew how much longer he would have left. Cindy covered her mouth. "He's near death dear." Spade continued to speak, "But I'll play nice this time." Cindy looked up at him in pure hatred. "Help me bring down Carey... and I'll release your little friend. If you don't agree with my terms.... I'll finish him right on the spot.... So... which is it Mrs. Caine. Life.... or death?"


	22. A library full of mystery and stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Caine and Damita search the library for information on the mysterious man who might know more than Damita thinks he knows.

"I can't find it!!" 

"Calm down dear, I am sure it has to be around here somewhere. Do you even know which book this group is in?" 

Damita fell silent. She was on the verge of freaking out and did not want to be questioned. She searched the entire library for information yet nothing came up. Shouting at the last bit of her frustration breaking, Damita face planted the book, she was reading, and pounded her fist on the desk. Dr. Caine, who searched on the second floor of Damita's library, turned to look at the young woman. For a man of science, he knew some jobs were challenging to accomplish. Even this job was proving to be too difficult. Nonetheless, he had to continue searching. The library, in Damita's house, was very spacious. Two floors of shelves were filled to the brim with antique books, maps, and records. Even Albert was impressed. His interest grew when he passed by the medicine section. Pages and pages filled with natural remedies and medications brightened his depressed soul. But he knew he had to help Damita search for one certain book. 

What if this was the only way to find Cindy? he asked himself, This Midnight Man might know where she was taken? Although, he might just be another medicine man who knows nothing. 

Albert so often went in-between positive and negative thoughts that he would drive himself crazy wondering what was the right decision. Moments like these were Cindy's help became helpful. Sighing, he wished with a heavy heart, "I'll find you, Mockingbird... I'll find...."

"FOUND IT!!!"

Albert turned quickly leaning over the wooden railing of the second floor. Down below, Damita pointed to a random page, in the book she was reading, and smiled... "This is him!" she shouted, "Or... I believe its him. My mom never told me what this man looked like. When my mom sent me away from the village, all I recall seeing was a black raven flying in circles over the town. It was really odd, but that raven looks familiar." 

Coming down to the first floor, Albert limped over cautiously to the desk Damita loomed over as to not injure himself further. The book she studied defiantly had age written all over it. The pages were worn and could tear easily if not handled carefully. In the center, 7 different portraits were shown. 

One was a woman with crazy white hair and grey eyes. Under her picture frame was the name: Mistress Badema Aoyun. 

The second was a woman dressed in white looked to be like pirate attire with a black eyepatch and a red bloody scar. Under her picture frame was the name Raven. 

The third was an older woman. She was dressed like royalty with a large golden tiara and countless pieces of jewelry. Her name was Empress Qing. 

The fourth was not human. To Albert, the man was an alien with sharp teeth and large black eyes. His head was hairless and round. This creature's hands ended in long claws. His name was simply Mr. E

The fifth was an older man, most likely older or around the same age as Albert. He wore a dark blue robe and held a thick wooden cane. Albert knew who this man was from other books he had read previously. His name was Father Time. 

The sixth was a plague doctor dressed in all white. Albert recognized the outré of the Victorian Era men who wore these to protect themselves from the black death. This man was named Doctor Plagueis White. 

and last was the man they were hopefully looking for.... Except, only his picture could be seen. No information about this Native American type witch doctor was shown. 

Tracing his finger on the words, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The language is unfamiliar to me," Dr. Caine said after awhile, "It looks to be the language of Native Americans. Unfortunately, I am not able to read it without translations." 

Damita lost all hope when Dr. Caine stated that. Her faith of finding her mother died. Placing both hands on each end of the book, she sniffed trying not to cry in front of Dr. Caine again. Wiping her eyes, she continued to read the alien information. Nothing written made sense to her. But she could not give up, finding out the truth about her mother's death was now the most important thing to her. Closing the book rather roughly, she darted towards the entrance to the library in a hurry. "... and where are you going?!" Albert shouted at her knowing his injuries could not allow him to keep up with Damita quickly enough to follow her.

"I know there is one person who will tell me anything, and if he doesn't help... he'll be sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7 deadly sins are icons of Halloween Horror Nights Singapore. I had help naming them by my friend :D Thanks Britt! 
> 
> Raven: Narcissism  
> Cruelty: Empress Qing  
> Perversion: Father Time  
> Deception: Dr. Plagueis White  
> Obsession: Mr. E  
> Manipulation: Sikya Nukpana  
> Malice: Mistress Badema Aoyun


	23. A Journey will be in your midst....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ordering Santiago to give her the translations, Damita discovers that she must leave Carey in order to find the answers she searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter will include some Spanish language in it. So, I have provided translations to those who cannot read Spanish. After each sentence, the translations will have this ( ) around it. Thank you and enjoy.

"SANTIAGO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" 

Damita busted through every door searching for her guardian. Like earlier, she was the borderline of frustration. Albert, on the other, made sure to keep a safe distance. Knowing how Cindy gets, whenever she's frustrated, he knew well to not intervene. 

Checking the last room, in her home, Damita stopped for a brief moment to gather herself. Where did everyone go? she asked herself, There is no way they all just left. "Maria?" she then called out, "Maria, where are you?" 

"Sí, mi señora Damita?" ( "Yes, my lady Damita?" )

Damita turned around to see one of her elderly maids come up behind her. With a sigh of relief, she smiled, "¿Donde está Santiago? Debo hablar con él de inmediato" ( "Where is Santiago? I must speak with him at once" ) 

"Creo que salió un poco, mi señora." ( "I do believe he stepped out for a bit, my lady?" ) the maid replied. 

"¿Dónde?" ( "Where?" ) Damita asked now desperate for answers. 

"Para la residencia de Schmidt, ¿hay algo en serio, lady Damita?" ( "To the Schmidt residence. Is something the matter, Lady Damita?" ) the maid replied once more. 

"Nada, gracias, María, el doctor Caine y yo necesitamos hablar con él, volveremos a casa en breve." ( "Nothing. Thank you, Maria. Dr. Caine and I need to just have a word with him. We shall return home shortly. " ) 

Damita turned back to Dr. Caine and judging by the look of his face, he was terribly confused about the conversation Damita and her elderly maid just had. "So, where is your guardian?" Albert asked trying to hide his confusion. 

"My maid has informed me that he visited the Schmidt residence not to long ago. Any idea why he would go there?"

Albert had no idea why he would visit Jack and his family. In fact, ever since Spade was identified as a member of ZAP, Jack vanished quite often. No one knows of his whereabouts. Perhaps Santiago knew something. "Shall we pay the Schmidt's a visit then, my lady?" Albert asked moving aside to allow Damita to take the lead. Damita bowed her head slightly walking forward to take the lead. Santiago was her only hope of translating the language written in the book. However, many questions haunted her and only one out stood all... What would happen if he didn't know?   
...........................................................................................

Reaching the Schmidt residence by horse back did not take very long for both Albert and Damita. However when they finally reached the home, both were quite surprised by the scene. Lord and Lady Achmetha, along with Santiago, Chance, the other heralds, and by surprise Jack circled around the Schmidt's porch. Chance sat on the last step in despair. A blood soaked bandage wrapped tightly around her right wrist. Quite a distance from the porch, Santiago conversed quietly with Lord Achmetha. Just down the road, a grisly sight of a burning carriage lit the dark road with a glow of red orange hues. 

"What happened?" Albert asked approaching Chance and Molly calmly. 

Molly glanced up at Dr. Caine, "Candy was taken." she said with very little thought. 

"When?" Damita asked. 

"Just a little while ago," Molly answered, "One of Jack's minions informed us and we all came as quickly as we could. But we arrived to late." 

Both glance at one another with hopelessness. Besides Damita and Viktor, almost all the children were taken. Albert excused himself as he went to speak with Lord Achmetha. Santiago, on the other hand, paused the conversation with Lord Achmetha to let Albert converse with him and walked over to Damita. "What are you doing here, my lady? You should be at home." he said. 

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Santiago. Necesito tu ayuda para traducir algo y tú me ayudarás." ( "That is not your concern, Santiago. I need your help translating something and you will assist me." ) Damita snapped. She was clearly in no mood to be told what to do. 

"Mi señora.." ( "My lady..." ) Santiago tried to argue

"Es una orden, Santiago, no me hagas repetirme." ( "That is an order, Santiago. Don't make me repeat myself." )

Santiago bowed his head slightly and took the page from Damita that she had torn out from the book. He knew well not to disobey direct orders from any of the royal family members. "Es definitivamente Navajo, pero no lo entiendo, señora." ( "It is definitely Navajo but I cannot understand it my lady." ) 

Damita growled under her breath, "Santiago, dime en este instante o lo lamentarás." ( "Santiago, you tell me this instant." ) 

"Mi señora, tienes que calmarte." ( "My lady, you need to calm down." ) Santiago spoke trying to keep Damita from bursting a bubble. 

"SI NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO, ENTONCES ME ENCONTRARÁ OTRA FORMA DE TRADUCIRLA. ¡NO DEJARÉ HASTA QUE SÉ LO QUE SIGNIFICA!" ( "NO, YOU CALM DOWN! IF YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND IT, THEN FIND ME ANOTHER WAY TO TRANSLATE IT. I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" ) 

Damita looked around her. Apparently her frustration finally cracked open and released all its anger because when she eyed everyone, their expressions were concerning and perhaps a little frightened. Upon looking at Santiago again, she noticed Lord Achmetha approaching them. With no words, he asked for the torn page. Santiago handed him the page and stood aside. Lord Achmetha read for a moment before looking at Damita. 

"It states that if one is brave enough, the seeker must follow the setting sun 25 times. Amongst the red mountains, one shall find him hidden in the shadows." 

Damita's mind was stumped. What did it mean by follow the setting sun 25 times? What did it mean by find him in the shadows of the red mountains? Who was this man? "I must go," Damita answered turning around to go back to her horse, "I need to find out what's happening. Perhaps I can even get answers from this man about ZAP." 

"Uh Lady Damita, do you believe that is a wise idea? It is dangerous out there and for a young goddess like yourself..."

"I can handle myself, Santiago." Damita answered, "Trust me."

"I don't know, my lady." Santiago mumbled, "By yourself..."

"She will not be alone." 

Santiago turned to see Albert walking up to them, "I shall join her." 

Damita blinked, "Dr. Caine, I cannot ask you to do that. You are injured." 

"No respected gentleman allows a lady to travel alone. I shall accompany you." Albert smiled, "Besides, I am of no use to anyone here. I am sure Lord Achmetha has other members that can assist him." 

Damita nodded her head in respect, "We head out at sunrise."


	24. The Words that Speak within a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 mysterious figures receive disturbing visions from one of the many places they watch over. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7 Deadlier Sins belong to HHN Singapore.

-Somewhere in the middle of Arizona-

Red, orange, and brown. Those were the colors that illuminated from the surfaces of the towering roaming mountains. Two massive Bald Eagles circled above in the dawn color sky. Their piping echoes haunted the river carved canyons below as the giant birds dove in to hopefully catch their morning breakfast of fish. 

Watching his messengers soaring, the man stood leaning against his staff. Decorated in feathers, multicolored stones, rope, and a shrunken head, the man clenched his hands tightly around it as a strong breeze struck him. His long dreadlocks accidentally released some baby hairs in the process. Closing his eyes, he moved his left hand forward to feel the motion of the chilly breeze. Opening his eyes, a shimmer of light reflected across his hazy aqua blue irises. Around him, he only heard the wind howl. Almost like a melody, the sounds of Arizona's natures soothed him. In the far distance, coyotes barked, fish splashed, and rivers flowed. However, an unpleasant sensation traveled on the breeze. Turning his head slightly, he came out of the trance and moaned. "Odd," he spoke bring his hand up to his chin. 

He turned rather quickly and walked back down the mountain to a cave hidden in the canyon. Inside the cavern, several candles flickered and one large fire burnt to give light in the dark cave. Almost home like, the cave separated into 7 different halls which led to 7 separate rooms. Each decorated with their own design. The man looked around. He smiled at the four others who filled the area. 

One was sitting on a black furred chair writing notes in a black leather back medical journal. With one hand resting on the edge of a white crow like mask, the other hand brought the feather to his mouth. 

The second one was a woman dressed in royal Japanese attire. However, burns and scars covered most of her pretty clear skin. 

And lastly, an older weathered man dressed in a dark blue robe continuously read his books.

The others might be out, the man thought to himself placing his staff against the nearby wall. "Where are the others?" he finally asked, "Plagueis, seen our sisters and brother lately? 

Plagueis glanced up from his leather journal only to huff. 

The man in blue turned and closed his book, "There is no need to be rude, Plagueis. Sikya was simply asking is all. Anyway, they went in search of their morning breakfast. Although, I doubt that our comrades will find anything this early in the morning." continued the older man in blue, "It does seem that our source of food vanish around this time of year." 

Sikya nodded in agreement. Making his way to the center fire pit, he knelt down on a red and brown pattern rug and reached to the left side of him for a bowl of grass shavings and rattlesnake skins. Shaking the mixture in his hand, he tossed in in the burning fire causing the flames to ignite and form into a circle of smoke above. Sikya studied the smoke. Something in the wind had him feel uneasy. So, his idea of finding information out was to ask the spirits. To Sikya, the spirits were his eyes. They could travel anywhere at his command. But due to that, Sikya was the laughing stock of his comrades especially to both Plagueis and Raven. At most time, those two would tease him. Well now, he was not going to stand for it any longer. He was going to prove to all, one day, that his visions meant something. 

"What are you seeing brother?" the man in blue came around to Sikya. Out of for respect, he kept his distance. "What is it?" he asked calmly. 

"I am not sure," Sikya responded slowing transferring to a trance state, "This vision is sure interesting. Its the first one I've received in months. However, it is a little concerning. I do believe someone may be in trouble."

Plagueis rolled his eyes and stood up. After dusting himself off, he reached for his mask and stated, "Oh please, Father Time, when are you going to stop believing in his visions. So far, none of them have been accurate." 

Father Time gave Plagueis a unpleasant look, "Its better than your medical experiments, Deception. So far, none of those worked. Why don't you just bury that beak of yours in some books."

Plagueis growled and left the scene.

Father Time went back to seeing what the smoke would picture this time. Very faintly, the smoke gave a picture. Towering flames within flames burned what looked to be a mansion. Screams of a young woman and the wailing of a baby filled the cave. Many more sounds piled on top. Father Time became concerned at the next image. For what appeared was a horror mark unlike any other. But who did it belong to? he asked himself as Father Time felt Sikya grab onto his robe and fall over. 

"SIKYA!" he called out bending down to catch him. 

Looking up at the flame once more, the old man covered his eyes to block out the sunlight as it combined with the flames of the roaring flames and mixed with the image of the burning town a single young woman's voice screamed....

"VIKTOR!!!!"


	25. Just After two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the life of the hidden prison, things can be quite challenging. However, many things will change when Cindy is told some rather unsettling news.

2 months later, 

March 1st

Carey, Ohio

With heavy eyelids, Vivian could no longer keep watch. Rubbing her eyes once more, she turned to lean against the metal bar door. Glancing outside, she noticed the full moon. Without a calendar, time became absolutely nothing for those who became prisoners of ZAP. Some came, like Viktor, Candy, and Barron, and others left. Though, Vivian could not confirm if they actually survived or not. Many echoes of gunshots were heard through the nights. On those nights that the gunshot was not heard, Vivian had faith that they got away safely. Sadly one of the many was Henry. 

The event happened sometime two months ago when Cindy sacrificed not only her protection but the entire town would now be in trouble because of her. Many in the cells weren't happy with The Caretaker's daughter's decision and overall, many stopped communicating with her. Regrettably, Vivian was growing to the idea of blocking her out. Thousands of negative opinions zoomed through her mind and pain attacked every fiber in her body. Yes, she may have been a little angry at Cindy for agreeing with Spade's deals to take over the town, but how could she possibility go without talking to her best friend now? 

Over the past two months, Spade has noticed that Cindy was getting a little more attention than she normally was getting. Almost every week, Cindy would be taken from her cell and brought out. Always followed by two guards, each time became different than the last. Hours often passed between the time she was taken to the time she returned. What was happening outside the building? 

Vivian than became distracted by a few coughs. She didn't have to turn around to know who it had came from. Shifting her head slightly to the left, Vivian murmured seeing Barron sitting beside her, "You all right, Barron?" 

"Yes. Just dust is all." Barron whipped his dry mouth. Slightly dehydrated, he managed to keep his strength up through a secret garden of herbs he had been growing since he was brought here. Often he would share the herbs to keep the other's alive. At this moment, it became only the survival of the fittest. Of course every now and then the guards would bring bits of edible food and water, but starvation was the main killer here. Given credit that the vampires survived off the blood of rats and the clowns hardly ate, Vivian questioned why ZAP took them hostage to begin with. What was the whole point of it? Was it to show how truly powerful ZAP is? Stretching her arms out, Vivian yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep," Barron said patting Vivian's hand, "I'm awake enough to keep watch." 

Vivian yawned once more and leaned closer to Barron for comfort and support. He had given her his jacket sometime before which helped to keep her warm. Meanwhile, in about two cells down, Cindy felt like dying. A wave of nausea hit her hard the past few weeks and frankly, she was unsure why. Other than that, her belly had extended a little in the past 8 weeks or so. Without her father to give her a medical diagnose, she felt scared and alone. Her "period" or whatever it was called hadn't hit her in awhile so normally she became worried something was wrong. Lately however, Spade had been giving her special treatment including full meals and a comfortable place to sleep unless she were sentenced to her cell for bad behavior. Why was Spade suddenly becoming so friendly, Cindy often wondered as she would curl up on the floor, Was something happening to me that caused his mood swing? 

"Mrs. Caine, time to get up. Our medical personal wants to see you."

Cindy looked up at the guard, who had opened her cell door, and got up to follow. "Why?" she asked, "This is the third time this month he's asked to see me."

"Not at liberty to say so mam," the guard responded, "But he says its urgent. Please just follow me." 

It felt like forever before Cindy entered the medical ward. The overwhelming smell of chemicals, blood, and alcohol poisoned Cindy's already nauseated body. Covering her nose and mouth, she respectfully tried not to vomit. 

"Don't fret, my dear. If you need to throw up, there is a trashcan over there."

Instead, Cindy managed to keep her food down. She didn't answer to the man, but in order to not get into trouble once more... she followed his directions. 

"Alright dear," the man said, "I know you must be hungry, so i will keep this short." 

"Don't waste any time with me, "doctor". I am quite surprised Spade hasn't gotten rid of me yet. " Cindy replied unsure if she should trust him. 

"Now now, young lady, do not speak with me in that tone." the doctor answered, "There is a reason why Sargent S has been keeping you alive for so long."

"and what's that!" 

"....You are with child."


	26. A new man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy's pregnant and has many questions on how this came to be. On the other hand, Spade has become a whole new man and his plans for Cindy are not good ones. 
> 
> ( With help and credit from my awesome friend @EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe :D Thanks much girl) 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Blood and gore.

"Uh, mind repeating that?"

Cindy blinked raising her eyebrow up. The older man, sitting in front of her, could tell she was confused. In fact, a stumped expression was written all over her face. 

"It means you are pregnant. Miss. Caine, you are going to have a baby." 

In a matter of seconds, all the color, from Cindy's already pale face, faded. Her eyes dilated and her heart rate practically stopped instead of increasing. Bringing her left hand up, she gently placed it under her extended abdomen. Me... having a baby? she asked herself trying not to show her shocked expression, What does that even mean? How did it even happen? Did a boy do this to her? Did...did Viktor do this to her? Daddy. Her heart rate increased. She then began to shake. "Miss Caine, please try to relax," the doctor said taking Cindy's hand, "You will only bring stress to the baby if you do that. You are seventeen, am I right?"

Cindy moved her hand away from his, "Is that really any of your business?" 

"I said watch your tone, young lady. Do not make me repeat myself."

Cindy only growled. 

"Now," the man continued turning his back to grab a gown, "I need you to put this on. I need to conduct an exam to check the baby's health." 

"STAY AWAY!" Cindy snapped. 

The man held his bleeding cheek giving no expression of pain. Only a face of displeasure starred at Cindy. She had reached for a nearby scalpel. Using it as a defense weapon, Cindy breathed in and out deeply. "Do not come anywhere near me. Don't play me as stupid just because I am a girl. I know exactly what you are going to do. My father is one of Carey's top surgeons. He'll have you on his table if you hurt me." 

???: Now I doubt that, Cindy.

Cindy whirled around at the deep voice. Spade stood in the doorway. Though he had changed drastically in appearance, his infamous sinister smile remained. Cindy hardly recognized him and although she saw him once or twice a week, she became scared by his figure. No longer did he wear his signature outfit of a red jacket and poke a dotted pants, instead he wore what looked to be a style of clothing made for handling weapons. He wore black pants and boots. On top, covering his well built body, was a black and blood red leather jacket. To Cindy, the jacket looked oddly familiar. Where had she seen it before? Continuing to study his new look, Cindy paused at the sight of his once full head of hair. Still ginger, Spade had a style that was almost indescribable. One side was shaven while the rest of his hair flowed to the other. But despite all the change, his eyes still held the one of a teenage boy. "I'm sorry sir," Cindy heard the doctor speak, "I am trying to do an exam. However, Miss. Caine is being quite stubborn. I do believe she does not understand the consequences or the situation that she is in." 

"Its alright Doctor Trek," Spade responded stepping into the room, "However, we will need to reschedule the exam for tomorrow. I need to speak with our guest about something rather important."

Cindy lowered her weapon but held it close in case of something was to happen. She was not to trusting of Spade these days and now that she was with child, she had more to protect. Jumping slightly to the sight of Spade turning to her, Cindy felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck. "Come with me Cindy. I have some important matters to discuss with you." Spade turned to walk out. Cindy unwilling followed. 

A while of walking through several hallways, Cindy finally broke the silence, "You... you look different Spade." 

"Why thank you," Spade answered not looking at her, "I take that as a compliment and none of it would have happened if that stupid curse was still there."

"Curse?"

"My mark," Spade growled. He paused in front of a stained mirror and looked at his reflection. Cindy saw very faintly the tan color of a bandage which was wrapped around his wrist. Blood stains helped discolor it. "The only thing that held down my true power. That wretched symbol only reminded me of my past and all the abuse Jack put me through. So... I got rid of it." 

Flashback: 

December

His chambers were dead silent. The clock read 3 A.M, but to Spade it seemed like there was no time at all. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing nothing but his own skin. Water dripped down onto the bloody rusty sink. His right wrist throbbed painfully as blood poured from the wound he carved into himself. Adrenaline pulsated through his veins causing him to breathe deeply. Reaching for a roll of bandages and some gauze, he attempted to sew his own wound up. The string and needle shook giving more trouble that he needed. Pulling the needle through his flesh, Spade bit down on his lips trying not to cry. However, that pain was not even on the scale of what he had felt before. Jack had put him through more abuse and had given him more injuries that he dared to count. 

Minutes passed and he completed the removal of his mark. Now, he became sensitive to unfamiliar feelings. Looking at his reflection, he no longer saw himself as Jack's puppet. Instead, he saw himself as a new man. Though his appearance still remained the same, he knew the effects would not last long. His immortal powers would fade away and his looks would change with it. 

Running his fingers through his ginger hair, he decided to start his new look with a new hairstyle. A razor sat on the edge of the sink as if was begging to be used. Grasping it tightly, he turned it on and ran it through his hair leaving one side shaven down and the other full of long hair. "Much better," he smirked. Turning away, he started a hot shower. 

: Flashback ends

"No longer shall I stand in my father's shadow! He has no more control over what I do. He cannot stop me, and if he tries... he'll be sorry. 

Cindy gulped. Now, she had reasons to fear him. Spade was no longer the prideful stubborn clown he once was. Instead, he was a man set on destroying Carey. At the sight of Spade turning to her, Cindy backed away. "Carey will no longer have a place in history's pages. Everything will be vanquished and all who went against me will be killed. Starting with him..."

Spade pointed down the hallway at two guards. Cindy gasped and ran towards the figure kneeling in the middle. "Henry?" she said using her hand to lift his head up. Henry eyes fluttered weakly as he fell into a hug. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU MONSTER?!" Cindy snapped now becoming more angry than ever. 

"I did nothing," Spade answered, "Oh wait, I did do something. I removed his horror mark. Now, he is just like me..." Spade glanced down at the boy and laughed. "... a free man. However, I have a deal." 

Cindy held Henry close, "What is it?" 

"Become my wife, Cindy and I shall allow Henry to escape," Spade spoke with a smile, "We shall unite and over take Carey together. Our future son will even play an important role in all of this." 

"You are insane!" Cindy snapped, "Never will I unite with you. I rather die!" 

Spade chuckled, "Better watch what you say because my consequences can be ugly. Now..." he snapped his fingers. One guard snatched Henry and forced him up to his feet by holding a gun to his head. "...Lets try again. Unite with me or his life ends now." 

Cindy's stress levels were now off the charts. Feeling her stomach turn, she faced Henry and sighed. She knew deep inside that his escape would be the only way her father could find their location. "I will take your deal on two conditions." Cindy responded. 

"Anything," Spade became interested. 

"You shall release him first and you will not allow to force anything upon me. You will treat me with respect." 

Spade approached her with no response to what she said. Cupping her chin.... he kissed her. Cindy screeched at the feeling of his tongue on her lips. She pushed him away. "You have my promise, Cindy." he bowed to her, "Take him away." 

Cindy turned to see the guards forcefully drag Henry away. Spade had his grasp on Cindy's arm to avoid her running after him. "Things will change, my love. You'll see. Carey's transformation will be wonderful." Cindy did not respond. Instead, she placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes. 

Please send for help, Henry... You are our last hope.


	27. A Valiant Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry finally makes an escape and is rescued, he is brought to Lord Achmetha's castle and examined. However, will he be able to stay alive long enough for Doctor Caine to return or will Death consume his weakened soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two guards who rescued Henry are two vampires from the Vamp 55 scare zone. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is a real juicy one.

"Mama! Mama, where are you?!"

Nearly exhausted, Henry fell face first onto the snow. Shaking violently, he struggled to look up in hopes someone would find him. The weather was freezing. His torn clothing barely was enough to keep him warm. He wanted his mother. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be safe. After everything that has happened to him, Henry did not know what his future would even be now. Without his horror mark, he couldn't use his powers to heal himself or alert other of his location. Breathing deeply, he rose to his feet, supporting himself on a nearby tree, and tried once more to send out a distress signal. Releasing a surge of power, Henry screamed before passing out. 

...... 

.........

.................

-Far away echo- "This is where the light came from, Lizzy! Master Agana, are you alright? Sire, wake up!"

Henry's eyes refused to open to the sound of a male's voice calling out to him. However, he could still hear him. 

"GO GET HELP NOW!! Lizzy and I will try to carry him."

Lizzy, Henry thought, She's one of the Vampire guards. 

Feeling two hands lift his arms over their shoulders, Henry lifted his head slightly and managed to open his eyes. "Lizz...y" he said in a weak voice. 

"Easy sir," he heard the female vampire, "We are alerting your mother now. You just rest. I am so glad we found you, sir. Doctor Agana is very concerned about you. We are taking you to Lord Achmetha's castle now." 

Henry nodded and lowered his head as he was carried down the road towards the town of Carey. Meanwhile, Mary was alerted of her son's discovery and quickly made her way towards Lord Achmetha's castle.   
My boy, she thought running through the snow fall, They finally located my boy. I pray to Lord Achmetha he is alright. Please let him be healthy!" 

The other heralds were alerted of Henry's discovery too and made their way in the same direction. In Lord and Lady Achmetha's home, Henry was finally able to rest comfortably. Mary practically broke down the doors trying to get inside. "HENRY!! WHERE'S MY BOY!" she shouted through the hallways in tears of fear for her son's life. The other heralds, along with Mamba, Abaddon, and their daughter Zecora, arrived several minutes later. Abaddon was called in replacement of Dr. Caine. Mary was nearly out of breath when she finally looked around. No one dared looked at her except for Molly. Molly, Julian's wife, approached her slowly and tried to calm Mary's frantic nerves. Yet almost in tears herself, Mary could see in Molly's eyes that something was terribly wrong. Molly gulped before speaking, "Mary, I really believe you should sit down."

"NO!" Mary snapped pushing Molly's hand away, "Where is my Henry!?!" 

"My husband is examine him as we speak." Mamba spoke approaching the two women. "But you should know Mary.... he's not look well." 

Mary became speechless. Her nerves froze not allowing her to move. The shock became too much for her already stressed mind to handle. Covering her mouth with one hand, she swallowed her tears in attempt to not let them flow in front of everyone. Looking over Molly's shoulder, she spotted Abaddon walking in from the dark hallway. Mary pushed past Molly and rushed up to Abaddon. "ITS NOT TRUE! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?!" 

Abaddon tried to calm Dr. Agana down by taking her hands and guiding her to a nearby bench. Abaddon could clearly see she was shaken up. Mary, however would not take it. Pulling her hands away she finally allowed herself to breakdown which was often rare for her to do in front of her comrades. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOY??? YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!!"

Abaddon sighed and finally spoke, "Henry is very sick. I do not know exactly what happened to him and without Dr. Caine here there is not much we can do, but he has lost a lot of blood. I am truly surprised he still alive. His strength is superior. However, I am not sure how long it will last." 

"Are you saying he might... die?" Paulo asked raising his eyebrow. "But isn't he immortal? His horror mark should have assisted him in the healing process." 

"There's the other thing," Abaddon responded, "His horror mark has been removed." 

Mary's eyes grew big at the sound of Abaddon's response. Her mood quickly switched from depressed to anger. "What do you mean his horror mark has been removed. WHO, IN THE HELL, HAS HURT MY SON?!"

"Dr. Agana, please calm down." Molly said rubbing her shoulders. "Let him explain." 

"I do not know," Abaddon continued to speak, "While examine him though, I have found some rather unusual marks around his right wrist along with some skin deformity. I do believe this may be the cause of his sudden weakness. Lord Achmetha believes the same thing."

"Lord Achmetha?"

Abaddon nodded, "Lord Achmetha is in with Henry at the moment assessing the rest of his damage. I have to go back and see if there is anymore I can do.. but I came here to warn you Dr. Agana, prepare yourself that he my not make it through the night."

Mary settled herself on the bench and broke down into tears. Molly sat beside her and held her tightly. Tears also fell down her face. The hallways became still and quiet that evening as the hours passed. While some stayed, others left until they received news. Mary had fall asleep on the bench. She was beyond exhausted and needed a good night's rest. Unfortunately, the thought of her son prevented her from doing so. She needed to see him. Her love and deep protection reached out to him. Henry was hurt and frightened. He needed her. 

-A few hours later-

"Dr. Agana.... Mary."

Mary awoke to the sound of a whispering voice. Opening her eyes, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once her vision cleared, she noticed a tall woman figure standing in front of her. She wore a blood red dress and had brown hair. "Lady Achmetha, is something wrong? Is it Henry?" she stood up. 

"Please follow me." 

Mary followed Lady Achmetha into the first bedroom on the right. Inside, the room was cold and filled with sorrow. Candles flickered trying their best to keep steady light. The bed was rather large for the small boy to fill, but it provided warmth and comfort. He was in a night shirt. Mary waited for consent to approach his bedside. Once given permission, she rushed quickly to her son's side and took his hand. They were cold and barely had any life flowing through them. His color was off and dark circles discovered his eye sockets. "Henry," Mary said kissing her son's hand, "Mama's here sweetheart. Stay strong my little bookworm. Everything will be alright. Dr. Caine will return and you'll recover soon." 

"Ma...ma."

Mary's spirit jumped at the sound of her son's mumbling. She rubbed his hand faster and kissed it. "Hi baby. How are you feeling?" 

"Father?" He responded very weakly

Mary paused. Henry's father? How is that possible? He died when Henry was just a baby. "No baby, its just me. Father is gone remember?" 

In the back of the room, Lord Achmetha turned away. As a god of fear and death, he knew seeing spirits of the dead meant someone would be passing soon. But how could he possibly tell Dr. Agana this? Would she even believe him? Coming up to mother and son, Lord Achmetha gently cupped Mary's shoulder in support. Mary squeezed her son's hand and wept softly as Henry fell limp. "Henry?" Mary looked up, "Henry please wake up baby." With no response, she leaned forward holding her son's head close to her and wept loudly. "Why didn't you let me be with him?" Mary cried pushing Lord Achmetha away, "He was by himself. He was alone and frightened." Her cries echoed through the hallways of the empty castle leaving nothing but pained memories on the fading wallpaper. Snow began to fall outside as the sun slowly descended into the horizon. The town fell quiet at the feeling of loss. 

Back at the hidden prison, the other children became overwhelmed with sadness. They knew Henry did not survive. But Vivian had hopes that Henry died pain free. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wept as Barron held her close. Cindy, on the other hand, laid beside Spade in bed while he used his hand to rub her pregnant belly. He had promised not to bring harm to her and she could have been happy about that. However, closing her eyes, she felt Henry's presence surrounding her. "Thank you, Henry... for all you've done."


	28. Waking to a dying fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being trapped in a cave, Doctor Caine learns an interesting fact about Damita that may help the town of Carey in the future.

"GAH AHHH!!" 

Damita woke up with a start. Clutching her chest, she breathed deeply through the shocking pain she suddenly experienced. Tears fell down her face. She knew deep inside, someone must have died. As a goddess of the dead, one of Damita's powers is able to collect and hold a soul that has passed. However, the consequence of these powers was painful. Every time a soul passes, Damita's heart would become inflamed as a sign that she had collected his or her's soul. 

Laying back against the warm cave rocks, she coughed trying not to allow her emotions to get the best of her. "Henry.." she stuttered shaking a little an attempt to keep herself warm. Closing her eyes, she could hear Dr. Agana's sorrows deep inside. She felt her pain, but could do nothing to comfort her. For no words could soothe a broken heart. Glancing at the opening of the cavern, she saw the harsh weather of the strong blizzard outside. Both her and Dr. Caine have been trapped for almost three days, because of this never ending blizzard, and the fact that they were running out of food was not a huge help. Bringing her knees to her chest, Damita shivered a little to keep warm.

In front of her was a small dying fire. A few sparks crackled popping here and there. Sniffing, Damita lifted her head searching for Dr. Caine. Spotting him fast asleep, Damita thought how could he possibly fall asleep sitting straight up against a rocky wall like that. His arms were crossed and his head hung down. Damita could hear him snoring a little. Icy breath escaped the warmth of his mouth until he coughed. Shifting around, Dr. Caine awoke seeing Damita looking at him. "Cannot sleep my dear?" he asked seeing her troubled expression. 

"Just a funny feeling is all," Damita answered, "I'm alright.. ugh." 

Dr. Caine raised his brow at the sight of Damita clutching to her chest in a pained expression. He stood to his feet and went to her. Taking her hand, he squeezed it lightly, "Are you well?" he asked feeling for a temperature. 

"Just collected another one is all," Damita answered in between breathes, "I'll be alright." 

"Another one?" Dr. Caine asked removing his coat to place it around Damita's shoulders, "Another what?"

Damita smiled and closed his coat tightly, "Another soul. There is something I have not told you and its about my powers. As a goddess of death, I am able to harvest and protect the souls of those who are lost or not yet passed on. Apparently, we have lost someone very dear to Carey today." 

Albert bit his lip. He took a wild guess at who Damita was telling him about. "Henry?" 

Damita nodded tearing up, "He died, but I do not know who caused him to die.... Wait, how did you know it was Henry?" 

Albert chuckled sitting beside Damita an attempt to keep her warm, "Like you, my dear, I am the Herald of Death. I am able to tell when someone has passed. Yet, unlike me, you have a really powerful gift."

"Ya, very powerful." Damita rolled her eyes. 

"I'm telling you the truth, my lady." Albert answered, "I've dedicated my whole life to finding the source of the soul. I've conducted many experiments and never once came close. However, you have seen many types of souls in your lifetime. You, my queen, have a truly powerful gift. Did your mother have this gift?" 

Damita nodded, "She did not have it as strong as I do, but yes, she did have this power. I believe her gift was why our people felt so safe around her. When I first discovered I had these gifts, I was very scared. My mom would often say that my powers will one day help someone who needs it most. Whenever someone would die, I would wake up to intense pains in the middle of the night. My mother would come in and sing to me. Her voice is comforting. Is... is that what Cindy's mother did? Cindy sometimes told me she would hear her mother's voice at night when she gets scared."

Albert paused and turned to face forward. No one had really come out and asked him about Lilybelle before. Then again, even if someone asked about him about her, Albert would refuse to answer because it would hurt him too much to talk about her. "Doctor Caine.."

"I would rather not talk about my wife."

"No, sir, someone's coming." 

Doctor Caine turned his head quickly catching sight of the tall blue coated figure standing in the cave entrance. The light from the blizzard casted out behind him. Albert stood to his feet and shielded Damita, "Who are you?!" 

"Come, our home is nearby. We have food and shelter for you."


	29. A Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a meeting about the matters of defeating their only enemy, things get pretty heated between the Heralds when they realize that one of their own may just be the cause of the random events happening all over Carey. But with the appearance of Vivian Browning, the heralds may just discover what is really happening behind closed doors.

"Henry's death is just the first sign that our enemy means serious business, Lord Achmetha. Perhaps they will go beyond murder." 

"...and how far beyond murder than ZAP get, Ravinski?" 

The conference room fell silent to Jack's remark. Not often was it rare for Jack to speak during meetings, but for him to question another Herald's statement did not happen occasionally. Growling slightly under his breath, Paulo sat back against his chair, "You disagree with my opinion, Jack?" he asked bringing his hands together. "Do not deny the fact that this might be true. This has happened before." 

"I never said that," Jack answered back quite displeased with the conversation, "I was just simply questioning your.. oh, how does your kind say it... assumptions." 

Paulo raised an eyebrow becoming annoyed with Jack's jokes. 

"Gentlemen please, settle down." Lord Achmetha's Wife, Lady Esme, "Now is no time for arguments. Mr. Ravinski, as you were saying?" 

"Thank you, my lady," Paulo stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk to the opposite end of the long table where Lord and Lady Achmetha sat, "As I was stating, ZAP is a group that does not give up no matter what we send at them. Proof of that was the event that took place during the Twentieth Cycle when ZAP almost successfully destroyed this town. Yet, at the time, ZAP did not have any members that knew Carey inside and out which led them to a complete failure." 

"What is your point, Sacrifice?" Lord Achmetha snapped. 

"I believe what my husband is saying, my lord, is that he believes someone from Carey is somehow involved with ZAP." 

Adaru and Esme glanced at each other without second thought. The possibility of someone working as a spy had come up in a discussion before but never in a meeting. How did Adaru's Herald of Sacrifice possibly come up with that conclusion? Did it have something to do with the fact that most of the Heralds' children have been vanishing since Day 1? Yet, there was only one person that concerned Adaru more than any other person in Carey... and that was Spade Schmidt. He was the first person to be reported missing by the Schmidt's only daughter, Candy. However, could Spade be crazy enough to even cross over to another team without giving word to anyone? "Who do you think our spy is, Ravinski?" Esme asked. 

"... Spade Schmidt..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP RAVINSKI!" Jack snapped slamming his cane onto the table. Once again, the room fell silent. Anger could only be read on his face as it turned red. He stood up and quickly took his rage out on Paulo. "What gives you the right to accuse my son of treachery?!" 

"Get your hands off me!" Paulo pulled Jack's long fingers off of his suit. Aside from some the Lantern Minions, the other stronger heralds tried their best to separate the two from a possible bloody fight. "I was only stating the possibility of Spade being a spy, Schmidt," Paulo spoke, "Admit it, Spade has been missing for six months now with no indication on how or why he left in the first place. Besides, who else could know how to remove a horror mark? Lord Achmetha, you know this is true. No other being could know how to remove a Horror Mark properly. Only those who have direct bloodlines to Gods or Heralds have that power. Dr. Agana, do you not agree?" 

Mary had not said one word since the meeting had began. Since her son's death, she had kept all her opinions to herself as a side effect of being in a deep depression. Only there for her duties to Lord Achmetha, deep inside Mary did not want to be anywhere except with Henry who she believed was not dead but only lost in spirit. However, she could not leave her fellow Heralds left without an answer. Clearing her throat, she was just about to speak when the conference room doors burst open with a fright. Snow flurries flew in from the freak blizzard that stormed in from outside. A figure in red stood out against a wall of white. 

"Vivian?" 

\------------------------------------------------

There was no possible way. The meeting was interrupted the moment Julian Browning recognized his own daughter. Quickly rushing to his daughter's side, Vivian was able to make it to the nearest chair without fainting or passing out. Pale, shivering, and feverish, Vivian was clearly weak by the time she made it into the safety of the conference room. "Someone alert Abaddon now," Esme ordered, "She needs medical attention." Hours passed and the meeting was placed on hold until Vivian's parents or Lord Achmetha was able to get information on Vivian's whereabouts. From outside Vivian's bedchambers, a few of the heralds were able to hear Vivian's coughing and moans. Inside the room, both Julian and Molly watched anxiously from a safe distance until given permission to sit beside her. After a quick examination, Abbadon confirmed that just like with Henry, Vivian was dehydrated and sick. However, she still had her horror mark which was a good sign. "She needs rest," Abbadon spoke in a whisper, "But I say she'll recover in no time." 

 

"Thank you," Molly replied gently hugging Abbadon. Julian and Molly then followed Abbadon outside. Their discussion went on a little while longer. All the others could do was sit there and wait until they received word on what was going on. "Jack, you don't really believe that our son is behind all of this do you?" 

"Shut it Chance," Jack snapped, "Our son would never take part of this foolishness. He's smarter than that."

Chance dare not say another word about Jack's opinion towards their son. Chance knew however, deep inside, that Spade was somehow involved in this. It was not long before Julian approached the group. With no warning, Julian gave a good wack to Jack's face almost knocking him to the ground. "Your son will pay!" Julian snapped trying to fight back against both Paulo and Abbadon as they held him back. 

"How dare you bring my son into this matter!" Jack rose to his feet pushing Julian to the ground. 

"He has hurt my daughter!" 

"My son has done no such thing!" 

"Daddy..."

The group paused and turned to see Vivian standing in the doorway of her bedchamber. Shivering weakly, she wore only a red nightgown. Her red hair stuck to her skin with sweat. Molly quickly rushed to her daughter's side taking her daughter's hand and bringing her into a hug. "Shh sweetheart," Molly whispered assisting her daughter back into her room, "Lets go back inside." 

Julian followed his wife and daughter into the room. As he slowly closed the double doors, he eyed Jack with a cold deep stare, "I swear, if I find out that Spade was involved with this somehow... I'll report him to Lord Achmetha. I'm quite sure the council will take care of him." 

"You wouldn't dare," Jack growled. 

"Watch me!"


	30. A Familiar Face in a Unfamiliar Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cindy awakens from a dreadful night, she encounters a familiar face that helps her understand the unanswered questions she has about being with a child.

Cindy awoke with a start. Clutching tightly onto her belly, she tried to take deep breaths in order calm her frantic and frightened nerves down. Finally after a while, Cindy fell back against the dark oak wood bed frame. Glancing to her right, she sighed in relief at the sight of an empty bedside. Spade must have already gotten up, Cindy presumed scanning the room with her eyes for any signs of Spade just in case he was still lurking around. It had been a few days since Cindy accepted Spade's deal, in order to protect a close friend, and so far she had regretted every moment of that deal. Constantly in his watch by either him or the guards, Cindy was never allowed to wonder to far away from the mansion Spade called his home. Luckily though, if she even considered herself lucky in this hellhole, Cindy had access to both the library and the kitchen. Honestly, it was not too long ago that Cindy discovered her talent for cooking. Quite often, she would assist the maids back at home for preparing meals for dinner in the late evenings, and although her senses were now sensitive to certain smells, young Cindy still found it soothing to be in the kitchen. 

While deep in thought about how her day would be planned out, Cindy jumped slightly at the feeling of something kicking her belly from the inside. Raising her brow, she brought her hand to the area where she felt the unusual motion. She then felt it again. This time, the kick was a little harder. "Oh," she squeaked becoming curious. She had never experienced a baby kicking before, as this would be her first born, so this moment both frightened and confused the seventeen year old girl. 

"Do not worry little one," Cindy found herself speaking to the being inside of her, "Your grandpa will find us soon and I'll once again be in the arms of someone I love and trust again. Oh little one, I hope your grandpa will accept you. Even though sometimes his anger controls his emotions, he's such a good man. He's caring, brilliant, and protective. And even though I have not met you yet, I give me word that I will protect you. I have no earthly idea how this happened or why, all I know is that I have to protect you. Just like my daddy does for me." 

Nearly in tears at the memory of her father, Cindy looked out at the falling snow. Another thought came to her mind. While she considered herself lucky to be in a warm place, Cindy's mind did not wonder away from the concern of her friends. Spade did not treat the others the way he treated her. Again, why is he so fond of me? Cindy wondered making circles with her finger on the top of her belly. What does he expect me to do? Shaking her head, Cindy decided to get up and prepare herself for another day. Although the moment she stood up, Cindy moaned. Just like before, a wave of nausea hit her hard. Covering her mouth, Cindy proceeded to sit back down when she felt a pair of gentle hands assist her. 

Looking to her right, a young black haired brown eyed woman smiled warmly at Cindy. "Just breathe dear," she spoke softly, "It will pass soon, trust me." 

Cindy did as instructed. She looked over at the young woman, who seemed no more than 30 years old. Cindy swore to herself she had seen this young woman before, but where she had seen her did not appear in her mind. The woman wore a simple brown dress which matched her person perfectly. 

"Feel better?" 

"Yes," Cindy answered, somehow feeling like she could trust this woman, "Thank you." she paused for a moment before asking, "Is this normal, mam? I mean, I've heard my father discuss this topic with other women who have similar situations. This is my first child and all is just happening at once. Its scaring me." 

The woman nodded slowly, "Do not be frightened, dear. What you are feeling now is what every woman feels when bearing a child whether its their first or their third. Just take it slow. It will fade away in a few months."

"Months?" Cindy became frightened backing away from the woman, "What do you mean months?" 

"Dear, please try to relax." the woman grasped Cindy's hand, "Yes, months. The baby needs at least nine months to properly develop. I'm quite positive your father would have mentioned all the details to you. Did he not?" 

Cindy then frowned. Slowly turning away, she gently placed her hand under her belly in response to another kick. Tell her father about her baby? How would he react? He was not exactly pleased to find her with Viktor and Cindy knew all too well that her father did not take well to situations that he is suddenly placed in. "My.. my father does not know that I am bearing a child. I was taken by the members of ZAP after my father found me laying with a boy. He was so angry with me. I cannot possibly imagine how disappointed he will be if he were to find this out."

"Oh my child," the woman giggled softly taking both of Cindy's hands into a tightly hold, "I understand personally how stubborn your father can get when it comes to change. But please trust me sweetheart, your father is a good man. As his daughter, he will accept you either way, and eventually he will comes to terms with your little boy. Just give him time." 

The woman reached for Cindy. Bringing her closer, the woman planted a kiss on Cindy's forehead. Instantly, Cindy felt safe in the woman's presence. It felt like forever as that moment vanished the moment Cindy realized something. "Wait how did you know its a..." 

Cindy gasped. The woman was gone. The once warm room became cold and dark again. Covering herself with a nearby blanket, she looked around knowing the woman was more than a maid. Feeling fluttering this time, she smiled. "Daddy, you have a grandson and he's being closely watched and protected. Please find us soon, daddy. I wish to be home." 

Standing to her feet, she was able to walk to the chamber's door and into the hallway. At that moment, Cindy knew she no longer had to fear Spade's presence. She now not only had a son to protect, but the hope for survival became her greatest weapon. She was getting out alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, character credit goes to: http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe


	31. More than the Legends Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon meeting the pumpkin demon and the guardians of the caverns, Albert discovers an old prophecy that may just lead to the birth of his daughter's child.

The stranger led the two through the ranging blizzard for sometime now. With no clue on where the boy was taking them, Albert, who had a tight grip on Damita, as she was becoming exhausted from the cold and lack of sleep and nutrition, paused, "Where are you taking us?!" he shouted through the blizzard. 

The stranger stopped. As it was rather hard to see what the stranger was doing, Albert did not let his guard down as the boy turned his head slowly and almost sinisterly. "Keep moving," the boy ordered through the brown straw mask, "These areas are not safe during the winter." Now even more concerned that before, Albert turned to Damita. Although a true goddess, Damita was no more than a mere child who needed sleep, food, and warmth. Removing his coat, Albert wrapped it around the young goddess, "Come dear," he whispered lifting her into his arms so she would not have to continue to walk. Allowing the old doctor to assist her, Damita snuggled closer in attempt to warm herself up. Now, the group would hopefully be able to move at a faster pace. 

Through the storm, Albert managed to catch up to the boy. "Where are you taking us? I demand an answer!" Damita shut her eyes tightly. She could hear Dr. Caine's frustration in his voice quite easily. Frightened, she felt herself beginning to pass out. Albert was now beyond concerned. 

"You will get your answers soon enough," the boy answered, "For now we must return to my land."

Albert now had no choice but to trust the mysterious stranger whom had saved them from the cave. His concern, as a doctor and somehow as a father, for Damita's medical well being was all he could think about. Pulling her closer, he looked up at the boy, "Alright, lead the way." 

Minutes passed before the trio approached the entry of a massive cave system. Through the blizzard, Albert froze at the sight of it. Never had he seen anything so big in his lifetime. It was almost as impressive as a new organ discovery. Upon walking into the cave entry, a group of average size children, along with some teenagers, approached the group. Like the boy, each person wore a unique costume and Halloween mask. While most of the mask were childish and innocent, other mask were disturbing and appeared handmade as small details like wrinkles, cracks, and holes could be seen within the masks. Was this like a cult thing? Albert wondered turning his head in every direction to study the people approaching them. However, he found it quite difficult to tell the difference between female and male due to the mask and the bagginess of the costumes themselves. Children surrounded them in a curious manner. Whispering to one another, some giggled silently. Creating a path, Albert was approached by two male figures. The first was rather a small child who could not be more than six years old. He wore a baggy blood orange straw jumpsuit, brown gloves and shoes, and covering his face was a straw mask with two button eyes. A hand stitched smile cut across the mask as if to make the child appear happy. 

Now, the boy standing tall beside the child was a little older. Dressed in a more casual outfit, the boy wore a skull mask which was smeared with dry blood. "Welcome," the boy spoke through the mask, "Please do not fear us, Doctor Caine, for we will not harm you." The boy turned slightly waving two fingers in his direction. "Allow us to heal Lady Damita. She will be safe in our care." Two young women walked through the crowds carrying a handmade stretcher. 

"Who are you?" Albert asked holding Damita tightly to him in a protective manner.

"Oh where are my manners," the boy chuckled, "My name is Tanner and this is the great Pumpkin demon our Lord Sam. We are the guardians of these cave systems and the secrets that are kept within them." 

Sam: The Great Pumpkin Demon? Albert recalled Lord Achmetha mentioning this all and mighty powerful demon before in previous meetings but never have the Heralds ever met him in person before. This child, Albert thought, is the all and mighty Pumpkin demon? How? 

"My lord can read your thoughts, Dr. Caine," Tanner spoke, "Do not be surprised by his appearance, for Lord Sam is actually hundreds of years old. He has powers beyond your Herald abilities. Now, my friends will care for Lady Damita. My lord wishes to grant your request." 

"I'm not leaving her alone." Albert growled. 

"Trust us, Doctor Caine," a female spoke, "We will not dare harm Lady Damita. Please, allow us to take her." 

With no other choice but to place his trust in stranger's hands, Albert carefully transferred Damita onto the bear skinned stretcher and as the two women carried her away, Albert was asked to follow Tanner and the Lord Sam through the long winding halls of the caverns. Speaking of which, the cave system felt very claustrophobic yet, Albert was able to see why this mysterious group of children called this place home. Warm, humid, and dark, a cult could easily make their home here with food and water sources. Fresh spring warm dripped down from the stlagtights dangling high on the cave ceilings. Multiple species of small herbs, mints, and succulents grew along the moist mossy walls. "Excuse me," Albert found his curiosity speaking for him, "May I ask how you grow your food source in here? It must be difficult to sustain your family here." 

"I am quite surprised with you Dr. Caine," Tanner answered following closely behind the pumpkin child. "Someone such as yourself, a herald of a powerful god like Adaru, should know our food source is human flesh and blood. But no worries, forgetfulness happens. The plants you see growing are mainly used for medicine." 

Albert shut his mouth. How could he have forgotten that little detail. These guardians of the caverns were just like the citizens back at Carey. Immortal or dead. Instead, he switched his choice of topics, "How well is your clan familiar with the Seven Sinisters?" 

Tanner thought for a brief moment, "I apologize Doctor Caine," he stopped at the entry way of an empty hall. Turning to Albert, Tanner felt a tug at his shirt. The small child lord was wanting his attention. "My lord wishes that I not be the one to give you the answers right away. For he says that time will be the answer." 

"Pardon me?" Albert raised an eyebrow. 

Tanner gathered the ragged curtain in his hand and moved into a bow as he opened the doorway. Albert assumed that the young man was allowing him to enter the dark room. Who knew what laid beyond the darkness, but Albert knew he needed answers for Lady Damita's sake. Breathing in deeply, he entered the dark hall and just as if a sensor bar went off, a line of torches burst into flame in two rows creating a path in the night. Albert turned surprised to see that neither Tanner nor the child had followed him through. Did they want him to continue alone? Following the trail of flames, the doctor eventually entered what appeared to be an old dilapidated cathedral. Yet, this cathedral differed from that of a church. Walking to the center of the room, Albert covered his face to block out the blinding spotlight that beamed down through the broken glass of the ceilings. Unaware that he had pressed a loose tile on the floor, he jumped to the sound of bombs going off. One by one, small flickers of flames turned into large flames giving life to the dark environment. Gasping, Albert stumbled back. Behold for standing high and mighty above all were eleven marble statues of the ten most powerful gods and goddess on the planet. No words could describe the sight. At the moment, all Albert could do was kneel down in respect. "The Caverns of the Marked Ones," he whispered under his breath, "Its real." 

The Seven Sinisters, Lord Adaru, Lady Death, Lord Sam, and one who appeared unfamiliar to Albert circled around the old doctor.

Albert had recalled reading legends and stories about "The Caverns of the Marked Ones" in several different books. However, he could never get enough information on it due to the lack of knowledge written. Now he knew all to well why. Rising to his feet, he spotted a twelfth flame igniting brightly. A stand was revealed and sitting on top of it was a book. The book had a strange symbol engraved on the leather cover. Like the caverns, Albert had seen this symbol before yet his knowledge of it was limited. Cautiously opening the book, Albert's undead heart stopped... 

"Cindy...."


	32. Memories that lead to clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Zecora focuses her thoughts on the memories she had with her twin brother Barron. However, some of these memories may lead to an important note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell I use in this chapter is a summoning spell used to bring spirits to a certain area. Here is the translation. 
> 
> "Hearken my words.   
> Hear my cry.   
> I call to you spirit from the other side.   
> I wish to speak to you here.   
> Come to me.   
> Come to my mirror.   
> I call to you now, Sikya."

Shrouded in black ash, the town of Carey stood like a shadow against the glow of the orange horizon. Standing on the outskirts of town,her heart sink deep into her stomach. Ahead of her, several bodies laid in pools of blood. Looking around, she tried to call out to those who ran past her yet, no one seemed to hear her. Where were they going? What was going on? In front of her, down the road, stood a short figure. In his right hand, he held a long staff which looked decorated with beads, feathers, and stones. Moving forward, Zecora discovered that her feet were stuck to the ground she stood on. The figure extended his left hand out as to reach for her curling his long figures into the palm of his hand. What did this figure want with her? "Do not be afraid my granddaughter. All will be right soon." spoke an echo in the sky. Turning back to face the town, she gasped at the sight of a large looming shadow that casted over the town. An echoing of a deep menacing laugh caused her to cover her ears, and as she fell to her knees Zecora screamed out....

"No!!!"

Dripping with sweat, Zecora sat up. Never before had her visions been so dark. Bringing her hand to her chest, she felt her heart jumping a hundred miles per hour. Why were these visions plaguing her now? she wondered trying to distract her mind from the horrible images she had just seen. Judging by the sky's color, the time must have been sometime after midnight. Soothing sounds of katydids and crickets filled the bayou. Sliding out from under the covers Zecora pulled her hair up and around her allowing it to fall like a waterfall over her left shoulder. Breathing in deeply, she could feel every little part of the bayou's soul come alive as it all mixed with every fiber of her being. The moonlight beamed through the cypress trees making the slow moving branches appear. It almost seemed like the bayou knew Zecora had awaken. 

Rising from bed, Zecora ventured downstairs. Just like before, her parents were out helping with the chaos that took place in Carey and with Barron still missing, Zecora spent most of her time inside of the village as it was a matter for her protection. As a decision made by her papa and mama, Zecora understood why they decided to do this. Without her, this village would fall to pieces. She needed to be protected. 

As a young prideful woman, she somehow always knew her destiny was to take her mother's place as queen, but she never expected to take the throne so young. Her teenage years were mostly spent in meetings, books, studies, and training so she never spent time making friends and living a decent childhood. Everyone believed that was the reason why she was so jealous of Barron. Yet as twins, both brother and sister could not live without one another. Inseparable they were. Even as children their feelings kept them bonded strongly. A moment in life which proved this was when Zecora fell ill. 

6 years earlier 

It had been a few hours after the twin's bedtime when Barron was awaken by a subtle moaning. Quite sleepy himself, Barron rose from bed to see what was making the noise. As always, Zecora was the first Barron checked on. "Zecora?" he whispered hoping he would not disturb her deep sleep. "Sis, are you awake?" 

After awhile of no answers, Barron became concerned and went quickly to fetch his mama and papa. Unfortunately, Barron remembered that his parents were out at a meeting that evening. 

Though it was common for Voodoos to get sick with non threatening illnesses, there was always one illness that always seemed to win its battle and poor Zecora had already spent most of the week in bed with influenza. Now, the possibly of a respiratory bacterial infection stood in plain sight. Barron could not stand for this. "I'll be right back sis." Barron squeezed her hand before heading downstairs to tear through the cabinets looking for a bottle of a pre-made medication made from ginger, honey, and garlic. His father had made a few more vials, before they left that evening, just in case Zecora's fever was to return. Finally finding the bottle Barron went back upstairs. 

However, Zecora being the way is always is was stubborn about taking her medication. "Please sis, take the medication. It will help." Barron tried once more to get her mouth open, but she turned her head away quickly causing her to cough. "Don't be stubborn," Barron replied continuing to hold the bottle in front of her, "You know papa would make you drink this wether you like it or not." 

Zecora did not answer. Instead, she gave him a cold unimpressed stare. With no other way around it, Zecora sighed taking the vial from her brother. Gagging, she shivered as she swallowed the drink. 

"See, not so bad is it." 

Zecora rolled her eyes and proceeded to lay back down. "Thanks brother," she whispered softly. 

Barron nodded moving back to his own bed. Falling onto the bear skin blanket, he placed his hands behind his head. He smiled as he spotted a clear sky full of stars and constellations. "I wonder what Grandpa is doing right now. I overheard papa talking about him the other night. Any idea what happened between them?"

Zecora moaned. 

Barron decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and get some sleep. He had to be at school early that next day. Closing his eyes, he settled into a deep sleep. 

Present day: 

Zecora worried deeply for her twin brother's safety. She had not seen him since he was called to the Gomez residence... and that was two months ago. Wait a minute, Zecora thought to herself now realizing what her dream was trying to tell her. Walking towards a cabinet located in the middle hallway, Zecora dug through the piles of old pictures until she reached one in particular one. This was one she had never seen before. However, she did recognize the little boy standing beside the taller male figure. The little boy was her father. But who was the man? He was a short man with a head full of black dreads. His face was deformed with the scar of a letter X masked across his face. His eyes were black like his hair. His right hand grasped a tall staff. Who is this man, Zecora wondered. 

Turning the photo over, she noticed nothing written but something drawn instead. It was a star pentagram with a circle around it. As queen she knew everything about summoning spells. Collecting all the items needed, she drew out the pentagram with sand and knelt down in front of it. 

"Hoor my woorde.  
Hoor my huil.  
Ek noem jou gees van die ander kant af.  
Ek wil hier met jou praat.  
Kom na my toe.  
Kom na my spieël.  
Ek bel jou nou, Sikya."

Blinded by a wave of light, Zecora shielded her eyes. It was not long before a shadow filled the void, "Hello, my granddaughter."


	33. Try to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian struggles with having to remember what happened.

"I told you I don't remember what happened." 

"You need to try to remember. Where did you come from and how did you escape?" 

Vivian felt stressed. Too many questions were being asked all at once. Her mother, father, Lady Esme, and Lord Achmetha were all in the room with her. Vivian had woken up merely an hour ago in a very confused weakened state. She had no memory of how she even got back home. All she could remember was the last face she saw.... Spade's. "Its alright sweetheart, just take your time." Molly spoke softly bringing a glass of water to her daughter. But, how would anyone come to believe her? Mr. Schmidt would be so angry with her if she even tried to tell the truth. She knew how Jack saw Spade. Taking a deep breath after gulping down the glass of water, Vivian sat back against the pillows. "I can try my best to remember, but what I tell you now you will have to come to accept in your own time." 

"Tell us everything you know," Lady Esme responded softly. 

"It was early yesterday morning..."

Flashback: 

The lights flashed on blinding anyone who still stayed trapped in the basement's jail. "Everyone up now!!" a voice echoed through the cold hall. Rubbing her eyes, Vivian sat up. She did not know how long she had really been asleep, but it was good to get some sleep while she had the chance. Lately, Spade has been taking more and more people from the prison. Yet, most have not returned. She, Barron, Candy, and Cindy were the only ones, of the legendary children, who were still alive. But how long would that last? Vivian often asked herself. First Henry... who would be next? "Everyone up now!!!" the voice commanded again followed by a ear busting bang caused by a metal bar being rammed against the railing of the prisons cells. Barron was the first to get up alongside Vivian who slowly crept closer to Barron for protection. He eyed the guard who stepped in front of their cell. "Barron..." Vivian whispered to Barron. 

"Its ok," Barron mumbled back not taking his eyes off the guard. He grasped her hand tightly and squeezed. 

"The sergeant wishes to soon speak to those who share blood with the Heralds!" the guard shouted through the hall as he began to pace. "An important matter has finally approached us and each of you might be very lucky to play a role in growing our future. I know the sergeant's wife already plays an important role."

"Your future will fail," Barron answered, "Those who follow orders are only digging themselves a grave. Spade needs to know the consequences of betraying the Gods of Horror's rules of life." 

"Oh but what will happen next will over shadow all of their powerless skills. A new revolution will rise on the eve of the Blood Moon with the birth of Spade's son... The Lord of Lords." 

The entire room fell silent. The what of what? most of the prisoners wondered quite confused on the entire situation. With no further questions, the guard walked back to the door. "We will send someone to escort the Herald's children in a little while. Be decent." 

The metal door slammed and the locks shut tightly. Candy, who sat in the back of her prison cell, waited awhile before saying a word. "Candy, is there any way you can converse your brother to change his mind? You are his sister. I'm sure he will listen to you more than any of us." 

Candy huffed loudly and turned away, "I doubt he would listen to me. He's too far away from a proper mental state to even listen to himself. I'm not even sure this "Lord of Lord" stuff is even real. Best not to listen to him." 

Vivian looked back at Barron with a worried look. "Do you believe it?" she asked, "That Cindy's baby could be the most powerful god of all? She only just discovered that she was expecting a week ago." 

Barron hugged Vivian and gently rubbing her back, "Everything will be...."

???: "Lord Barron?"

Barron ears twitched at the sound of a male's voice. Turning to the small window in the prison cell, he smiled at the sight of two voodoos looking through the bars of the tiny rectangular window. Barron knew these two guards personally as they grew up together as children. "Hex. Zaku. Am I glad to see you too." Barron walked up to the windows. 

"So are we," Hex answered, "The entire village have been worried sick about you. Queen Zecora sent an order out for your search. She, and your parents, will be glad to hear that you are alive. Now, to figure out an escape. I can break the window here. Stand back, my lord." 

Barron stepped back as glass went flying every direction. However, he realized one thing. He would not be able to fit all the way through. Turning to Vivian, he squeezed her hands, "You have to go."

"What?!" Vivian's heart stopped, "You want me to leave you behind? I.. I cannot do that. What if they hurt you?..."

Vivian was cut off as she felt Barron's cold lips connect to hers. Melting into his arms, she closed her eyes and hoped this moment would not go away. Not noticing the liquid pouring into her mouth, Vivian felt herself drift away and into a deep sleep. Barron gently lifted her into his arms and carefully managed to get Vivian through the window. He knew Vivian would not remember anything from that moment, but she would remember where this place was and she would get help. "Get her to Lord Achmetha."

"You sir?"

"That is an order!! Do not worry about me," Barron snapped, "Get Mrs. Browning to safety and report everything you see to Lord Achmetha right away." 

Hex and Zaku nodded. Gently helping Vivian up, they began to make their way towards Carey. Vivian, would now be safe. 

Present day:

"The Lord of Lords?" Adaru asked. Sometime during the story, he had moved to the fireplace. He studied the burning flames. "Are you positive that is what this guard told you?" 

Vivian nodded, "Yes sir." 

Adaru closed his eyes and walked to the door, "Vengeance, follow me!! I want a meeting set up with the other Heralds right now!! One of my biggest fears may just be coming true."


	34. A First Time Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy is set for an 8 week appointment to see how the baby is developing. Yet, she may not agree with what is in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Female examination appointment and some nudity.

10:45 A.M. The time must have been wrong, for Cindy had never slept in that long before. A day had passed after Cindy met the mysterious woman, and although Cindy refused to believe in spirits or ghost a warm sense of safety overcame her. Rising from bed, Cindy brushed her loose black hair away allowing the tangles to intertwine through her long fingers. Her bedchamber sat in dead silence. Where the blood-red curtains hung low, the sunlight's rays tried to peak inside as if to say "Good Morning". Strolling to the window, Cindy pulled open the curtains allowing natural light to enter. Hypnotized by the beauty outside, Cindy was unaware that Spade was still in bed. Faced down, Spade's mouth was slightly open. His dark red hair fell over his face and the thick bed covers shielded his bare muscular chest. He clearly must have been in a deep sleep because not even his snoring woke him. Cindy turned her head. She despised the idea of him sleeping beside her. Most often, she awoke to his arms wrapped around her. How could Spade believe he owns me? Cindy thought to herself. She gathered an idea on why Spade wanted her but did not understand why. 

Shaking the thought from her head, Cindy felt her stomach rumble. Food, she thought automatically as if her stomach controlled her mind, "The maids must still be asleep." Cindy whispered to herself not wanting to wake Spade since she knew his morning moods were not always so pleasant. Closing the door, she made her way to the kitchen. 

Like in a magazine picture, the kitchen sat open. Walls of cabinets stored multiple types of cooking utensils, food, spices, and dishes. Tying an apron around her waist, Cindy smiled. She had the entire kitchen to herself that early morning. No maids, no cooks, just a vast open space to herself. As a child, Cindy never believed she would mature into someone who loved to cook. Back at home, her father's servants did all of the household chores so Cindy never had the opportunity to cook herself. Yet since becoming a prisoner of Spade's, all the time became available to her. Grasping two eggs, she began to cook. An hour passed and Cindy found herself cleaning the dishes. Breakfast was delicious as usual. Two eggs, some German Sausage, and a bowl of fresh fruit. Examining her surroundings, Cindy found it quite odd that the servants were not up yet.

"Good morning mam."

Cindy jumped nearly dropping the glass plate in her hand. The man's voice was sudden and appeared to come out of nowhere. Cindy turned around quickly. A tall older man stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He wore a coat and carried a doctor's bag somewhat similar to her father's medical bag. His hair was greying and cut rather short and choppy. By the looks of it, Dr. Trek was a man who took rather good care of himself. His facial features were more rounded than her father's. His muscular body indicated he had worked in a war zone, as a solider, before finding his spot here. "Doctor Trek," Cindy squeaked, "You started me. Didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on others?" 

"My apologies," the doctor replied, "I've been looking for you. I believed you be in your chambers at this time of day." 

"I got hungry," Cindy replied knowing she still had to be respectful to those who were older. "What can i help you with?" 

"You are scheduled for your eight week checkup," Dr. Trek answered, "Mr. Schmidt did not want to risk you going out to my office so he wishes I do the examination here."

"Examination for what?" Cindy raised her eyebrow, "I feel fine."

"No mam, you seemed to be mistaken. This examination is to see how the baby is developing." 

The baby? Cindy paused for a moment in fear. Placing her hands around her belly, Cindy had almost forgotten she was pregnant. That happy moment of peace took control of her emotions. Now, she did not know what to think. "Will anything hurt?" she asked hoping to distract her emotions from overpowering her. 

"Besides for the blood test part, nothing should be too painful. Have you ever had a pelvic exam before?" 

Cindy shook her head. Her father never saw the whole point in giving one to his own daughter since he believed she would never grow to have children of her own. Doctor Trek sighed. He had dealt with many young woman who never experienced a pelvic exam before so young Mrs. Caine would be no different. "Well, no need to worry mam," he spoke gently, "I will be explaining everything I do during your checkup so no need to worry about any little surprises."

Cindy did not want to trust this man, yet she knew all too well of the dark consequences Spade had in store if she did not obey the orders given to her. Following the doctor to a guest bedchamber, she was asked to undress and change into a gown. The gown itself felt itchy against her skin yet it provided her some warmth from the chilly outside weather. Meanwhile, Doctor Trek began to set up the instruments he needed as he waited patiently for Cindy to finish. "I'm ready when you are mam." he called out. 

"I'll be there in a moment," Cindy replied. Behind the curtain, she had been looking at her naked figure in the mirror. Slim, pale, and with child, her body appeared odd. Running her fingers down her sternum, Cindy paused at the top of her breast. Her body's appearance was confusing for the seventeen year old girl and without her father there to answer questions, Cindy felt utterly alone. Breathing in deeply, Cindy knew she had to be strong in order to survive. Her escape mattered most right now. Exiting out from behind the curtain, she proceeded to the bed where the doctor asked her to sit down. 

After a round of blood work and outer examination, the moment Cindy dreaded the most came sooner rather than later. "Everything is checking out clear," Doctor Trek spoke after a moment of silence, "Now time for the internal exam. Can you lay down and bend your knees upward please." 

"Excuse me?" Cindy chuckled, "That is not happening." 

"We need to see if there is anything that will harm the baby, Mrs. Caine," Doctor Trek explained, "I promise I will not do anything to startle you." 

"Not happening," Cindy continued to argue, "You are not looking at me down there. I'm quite sure the baby is healthy." 

Doctor Trek sighed, "Mam," he grew serious, "If you do not corporate with me I will have to sedate you in order to do the examination. Now, I am sure you do not want the baby medicated unless it has to be. So, what will it be Mrs. Caine?" 

Cindy crossed her arms and looked away. Of course she did not want any kind of medication given to her unborn child unless it was dire, yet ,on the other hand, she did not feel comfortable with another strange man looking at her. Biting at the edge of her thumb, Cindy eyed the doctor as he waited for her to make a decision. Sighing, Cindy moved to lay down bringing her knees in as close as possible, "Fine," she spoke, "Make it quick." 

"Good girl," Doctor Trek replied with a smile, "Now, no need to worry, this will not take long." 

Cindy moaned. A sense of strong pressure over came her. Deep breathes were required to be taken in order to pass the ordeal smoothly. The feeling was warm yet strong. It felt like forever before she became released from the pain. "There," Doctor Trek chuckled, "Done. Now that was not so bad. You can sit up now." 

Cindy struggled to sit up against the pillows. Feeling violated, she only sat there. "All seems clear," Doctor Trek spoke to her as he cleaned his instruments and placed them gently into the bag, "I will let Mr. Schmidt know when your results have come in. For now, feel free to rest and recuperate. Have a good day." 

Doctor Trek tipped his hat as a maid led him to the front door. Cindy stayed behind the guest chambers hoping the staff would leave her be. Unfortunately, that did not count for Spade. He had entered the room in search for answers and that was when Cindy's mind developed a plan to escape. Although her acting skills were not that great, Cindy tried to act like her heart had just broken into a million pieces. Spade came around to Cindy's side. "What happened?" he asked almost demanding answers. 

In tears, Cindy gulped, "I... I lost the baby."


	35. A War Between Blood Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor vs Spade. Who will win?

Viktor had never read so much in his lifetime. Since finding out what both Henry and Vivian went through to escape, Viktor needed all the information, he could get his hands on, to see what would become of his precious Cindy. It had almost been three months since this whole ordeal began and honestly, the whole town of Carey was flipped upside down because of it. The school was shut down, new laws were enforced in order to keep Lord Achmetha's subjects safe, and search parties were almost everywhere. Nonetheless, Viktor could only think about one person. Ever since that evening Dr. Caine found him and Cindy together, Viktor had been uncomfortable with facing the surgeon to apologize and give an appropriate explanation on what exactly happened. Though, would Dr. Caine even accept Viktor's apology? That evening, he did not seem to impressed with Viktor's actions towards Cindy. Yet, he never got that chance when Dr. Caine left town with Damita and when Cindy was taken hostage, Viktor could not cope. In fact, he kept a group photo by his bedside of all of them sitting on a stone wall in front of the Burning Branch School. Everyone seemed quite happy back then. What exactly happened? 

The Caine Library sat dead silent that day. Dust slowly began to gather on the edges of the books and medical journals. With what happened before, Viktor was surprised that Dr. Caine's servants even allowed him onto the mansion's property. "Be quick," Viktor recalled the man saying with an unpleasant growl. 

Viktor did not see the man since then yet, did he really want to run into him again? An hour passed. The son of the Herald of Sacrifice groaned annoyingly. Brushing his hair back, he came to a conclusion that nothing would come up. Then again, the Caine's library was practically a maze. The book he was in search for could have been anywhere. Wait, he thought raising his brow in confusion, what book am I actually looking for? Smacking his own face, Viktor moaned. How could he possibly not know what book he was looking for? As one of the smartest students in his classes, something as simple as looking for a book should have come naturally for him. Cupping his chin, he gently tapped his forefinger against his lips when a rustle and a crash startled him. 

The Caine's Library had been dead since Viktor entered so hearing a crash, as loud as that one, became a little suspicious. The crash's echo sprang out from one of the side windows. Glass shards were scattered about the dark red carpet and snow flurries blew in through the broken window. Reaching for his pocket knife, Viktor examined his surroundings cautiously in case any harm were to come to him. "Who's there?!" he called out, "Come out where I can see you!" Viktor knew it was foolish of him to call out the way he did. "Do not alert enemies of your location," his father would always say during training sessions. "Play smart, my son." 

His surroundings fell silent again. The boy played safe by making sure he did not step on any broken glass pieces. Tiptoeing through the mess of shards, Viktor kept his pocket knife close. Someone or something was in the library with him and undoubtedly it was without permission. With no servants around, Viktor knew he had to fend for himself. Making his way around a sharp corner, he stumbled on a square box as he walked forward. "Ow," he flexed his hand as he landed rather roughly on the carpet below. Sitting up against the nearest bookshelf, Viktor overlooked himself for any kind of injury. "All clear," he whispered spotting only a minor cut on his hand. 

"You were always a clumsy one weren't you, Ravinksi?" 

Viktor jumped to the unexpected echo that spoke to him. With the library being as dark and quiet as it was the echo became a challenge to detect where it came from. Viktor rose up still continuing to keep his pocket knife close. Noticing the box he tripped over, a toy clown sprang out bouncing around in several directions. A demented laughter rose out of the box filling the dark library with a haunting echo. Viktor wondered closer carefully lifting the Jack in the Box off the carpet. The toy clown did not represent anyone in particular, yet Viktor knew all to well who had sent this. Walking out into the open, Viktor placed the box onto a nearby table, "SHOW YOURSELF SPADE! I KNOW YOUR HERE!" he shouted into the vast emptiness knowing all to well that he was not alone. 

"Now now, no need to shout. I can hear you perfectly fine, Ravinksi."

Viktor turned his head spotting the shadowy figure standing on the second floor of the library. A flash of lightning struck in the background revealing the true horror of Spade's transformation. Viktor bared his teeth and sniffed in deeply. Who was this stranger standing before him? The red hair and the clothing gave the man's identity away yet, Viktor still could not believe who his once best friend and blood brother had become. No longer was Spade a citizen of Carey, Ohio. Spade smirked a sinister smile at the sense of Viktor's fear. Placing his hands behind his back, Spade made his way over to the spiral staircase. "Long time no see Viktor," he began to speak, "How are you my friend?" 

"You should know dam well how I am doing," Viktor answered, "You took everything from this town when you betrayed us." 

"Betrayed?" Spade chuckled beginning to circle around Viktor like a hungry vulture. Out of the blue, Viktor was pushed roughly to the ground and held down by a boot. His pocket knife was knocked away and slid across the room. "Try the other way around fool!! This town betrayed me! I was left in the shadows while Jack beat me black and blue because no one was brave enough to stand up to that man I called my father! He is the reason why I am the man I am today, and when my son is born, I'll have more power beyond any immortal god in existence." 

"Son?" Viktor coughed trying to release Spade's grip on him, "What in the hell are you talking about? Does Cindy have anything to do with this? I swear if you hurt her.." 

Raising a brow, Spade broke into a menacing laugh. Reaching into a inside pocket of his blood red jacket, he pulled out a single page that looked to be torn out of a book. On the page, it was painted with a single mark surrounded by a circle of the both the Herald's marks, Lord Achmetha's mark, and a few other markings that remained unfamiliar to Viktor. "I'm quite sure Dr. Caine is searching for this page as we speak." Spade continued torturing Viktor, "For this very page alone tells the truth about what will happen in the future. The town of Carey, all of its citizens, and, yes, even Cindy will pay for what they have done to me. Every single being will perish... starting with you." 

"NOOOOO!" Reaching for a nearby glass shard, Viktor threw his arm across Spade's leg giving a good deep cut across Spade's leg. Screaming out, Spade fell back grabbing the glass shard from his leg. This gave Viktor just enough time to stand up. However, just as he did Spade forced a quick recovery jump using his good leg to knock Viktor in the chin. This move alone sent Viktor flying back into a shelving of books. 

"Now," Spade spoke nearly out of breath, "You will pay." 

Viktor struggled to stand back up yet another forcefully kick from Spade sent him back into the bookshelf. Coughing up some blood, Viktor dared not allow himself to simply lay there. His chest throbbed painfully indicating some form of broken ribs. "Why Spade," he breathed deeply, "You were a good friend. You could have become a good Icon too." 

"Oh, now your just sounding like my father." Spade responded rather disgusted by Viktor's statement, "Its a good thing that statement will be your last."

Viktor gasped at the reflection of Spade's knife. Hovering over him, Viktor closed his eyes praying for all of this to end soon. 

"SPADE STOP!!"


	36. A Bonfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving most of his answers, Albert and Damita join a strange little celebration which the children of the caverns give to them.

"SOMEONE BETTER GIBE ME A DAM GOOD EXPLANATION ON WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" 

Albert was on the verge of a mental breakdown. No one would give him answers. In fact, what did he just witness himself? It had be fake. A set up, Albert thought to himself while pacing the hallway frantically. Rubbing his sleep deprived eyes, Albert tried to calm his frantic nerves down by taking in several deep breaths. 

"Sir, please try to relax," Tanner spoke. He had been leaning against the rocky cave wall for awhile now and the expression on his face was unimpressed with the situation. 

"Not until someone explains to me what I saw," Albert growled under his breath. 

Tanner turned his head to look at the pumpkin demon who simply lowered his head forward. Was he giving permission for Tanner to finally give Albert answers he desperately needed. Albert lifted his head high giving a serious look at Tanner. Tanner sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the cave wall, "What you witnessed is a dark secret we have protected and kept hidden for centuries. Each statue, in that room, represents someone who stands amongst all others because of their status in the world of Horror. This includes both the Heralds and the Seven Sinisters." Albert glanced down at the cover of the book as he ran his long fingers across the cover. "That book you hold now is part of an ancient prophecy that tells the legend of an all powerful god who will be born to all of us on the eve of the Blood Moon." 

"Cindy." Albert whispered under his breath. Whirling around, he placed the book on a flat space as he opened it to the page of an image of a young black haired woman. Positioned standing tall and holding a bundle of blankets, the young woman stood in front of a strange painting of an unknown mark. Gold with blood splatters, the mark had a unique design to it as two lines intertwined with one another forming almost a circle with the ends. Albert kept to himself during the time he studied the words on the page. Every single word written in a foreign language yet Albert came to a conclusion that those words were some part of a spell or a description of some sort. Continuing to read, Albert eventually came upon a page that appeared to be missing as only pieces of the missing page remained stapled to the book. Confused, he turned back to Tanner and pointed to the torn section, "What goes here? Apparently this paragraph continues." 

Tanner walked up to the book. Taking it away, Tanner brought it to his master. "What do you suppose we do, my lord?" Albert heard Tanner ask under his breath. Perhaps the two did not want the old doctor to hear their conversation. So, Albert waited respectfully. "My lord will look into it," Tanner replied after a few good minutes, "For now, why not join us for dinner? Our bonfires are simply the highlight of the nights with both delicious food and entertainment." 

"A bonfire dinner you say?" Albert raised a brow as he followed the child out to the center of the cavern. Albert gasped as the two turned the corner and entered the center chamber. With the ceilings raised high, a majority of the ground was flat enough for a fire to be set up. The heat, penetrating from the glowing roaring fire, filled the caverns with warmth and light. Tanner separated himself from Albert to join a group of several masked children. Music played from those who were old enough to use musical instruments. Younger children danced around the bonfire to songs like "Ring around the Rosey". As an older man, Albert did not know how to interact with children. In fact, any child outside of Cindy was strange to him. Coming around, he felt his stomach rumble as he sat down in front of several bowls filled with meats and fruits. All were colorful and raw. That moment he spotted Damita dancing on the opposite side of the fire with a young man who looked to be around her age. Wow, Albert thought, She got better quickly. 

Spotting the doctor, Damita smiled waving from across the way. Albert nodded his head slightly in response as she walked over to join him. Damita wore an Elk skinned dress which helped to keep her extra warm. "You appear to be feeling better," Albert spoke to her. 

"Oh I have not danced like that in years," she chuckled as she sat down. 

"What do you mean, my dear?" Albert asked curious at why she said that. 

The two were interrupted by a small child, who could not have been more than four years old, as she climbed into Damita's lap allowing the young goddess to play with her curly blonde hair. "Before my mama died, our village would have celebrations almost every month. I never understood why it was every month but we would never fail to enjoy them. My sixteenth birthday was probably the biggest celebration I have ever experienced. Our village burnt a huge bonfire and we feasted till the morning sun rose." 

"Sounds pleasant." Albert responded, "My family's parties were never that big but most of Carey would show just for any occasion. My house is mainly the place for gatherings." 

"I can see why." Damita giggled, "Its a beautiful home." 

The child once again interrupted as she wanted to show Damita her torn up stuffed horse. At that moment, Albert saw the image of a true goddess glow from inside Damita. Caring and understanding of the subjects who looked up at her for guidance and guardianship, Damita would truly grow into a strong leader one day. Yet in that moment, Albert also saw Cindy. Frightening to see, Albert's heart sank at the thought of one day his little girl would be raising her own child. Still a teenager though, Cindy had many things to learn before starting a life of her own. Albert believed that was the reason why he did not want the prophecy to be true. Glancing into the bonfire, Albert could only think of Carey. Somewhere deep inside he knew Spade was a threat to their quiet little town and to his flesh and blood. Clutching his fist tightly, he bit his lip to keep himself from shedding tears. He had to be strong. 

"Everyone!" Albert looked away to see Tanner walking towards the center of the bonfire, "We welcome our guest with the ways we know best. We feast. We tell stories with the flames of the fire." Tanner tossed some leaves and spices into the flames causing them to roar higher and outward. Many of the children clapped. Images appeared in the flames but Albert could not tell what they were. "Mama." Albert turned his head hearing Damita whisper. Her eyes glowed with happiness. Looking back into the flame, Albert frowned. That cursed mark shimmered in the flames before vanishing as the flames died down. The children began to clap once more as Tanner walked over to Damita with his hand extended outward, "My lady?" 

Damita respectfully took his hand and stood to walk. The little girl, who sat on Damita's lap, moved away and sat on Albert's lap which came as a surprise. Albert jumped a little at the weight of the little girl and almost immediately he remembered Cindy at this age. Most often while working or reading, she would climb into his lap and try to pronounce words written in front of her. 

"There is someone who wishes to speak with you." Tanner spoke taking both of Damita's hands, "They have been waiting a long time to meet you, my dear." Moving aside, Damita lost her breath. Covering her mouth, she gulped. "Papa..."


	37. Nightmares and Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While one is having nightmares... the other's dreams are just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Molly Browning sings to her son is "If We Hold on Together" from the Land Before Time. I thought this was a beautiful song because it does represent the town sticking together during this hard time.

"SPADE STOP!!!" Like a flash of lightning, Spade turned around and threw his knife into the figure standing behind him. All fell silent. Only a faint sound of gurgling and a pained huff was heard throughout the library. His eyes dilated at the sight of who he stabbed. Red poofey hair, a poke-a-dotted corset, and a red skirt to match, it was not long before all of it was drenched in blood. The female shook as she looked down at where the knife struck her. "Why brother..."

Spade shot out of bed from the intense nightmare. Sweat poured down his bare back forcing his hair to stick to him like tape. Inhaling deeply, he scratched the shaved side of his head. Often due to his sleepless nights, Spade took naps during the day and when his dreams were decent, he managed to sleep well. An echoing of a young woman screaming his named haunted him causing his head to throb painfully. Crawling out of bed, he made his way over to the dresser. He yawned stretching his arms out wide. Only wearing his grey skinned leggings, Spade studied his reflection. Wait, Spade frowned moving closer to the mirror to investigate the tiny little invaders on his face, he growled reaching for a blade straight razor as he began to give himself a quick shave. Afterwards, he used his hand to smooth out his skin. Besides the deformed scar on his right wrist, he was full of muscle. Fit, tan, mysterious, and a down right sexy, how could any girl deny him? In fact, how could Cindy resent him? At that moment, he thought of the young woman who slept beside him at night. 

Earlier that day was rather challenging for Cindy to remain sad since she lied about losing the baby. During that time, Spade had not left Cindy alone. Like a guard dog, he followed her everywhere. Did Spade actually believe her? He knew Cindy was a pretty good lier so he forced himself to keep a closer eye on his wife-to-be. Their wedding would soon happen. Spade had not yet told Cindy of his plans to have her forcefully marry him. He knew all too well she would try and escape. "Just keep with the plan Spade," he whispered to himself, "All will be yours soon." Suddenly hearing Cindy moaning, he silenced himself. Smirking at his reflection, he spotted Cindy fast asleep in their bed as she rolled over onto her back. Not the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on, but the force growing inside of her was what mattered most to Spade... thus her behavior towards him needed to change drastically if Cindy wished to continue living. 

Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, Spade threw a shirt and jacket on before leaving his chambers. More planning needed to be done before he could even try to take over Carey completely. Luckily he had spies within the town to assist him. Yet, only one other person could be the key to Spade controlling all in Carey. Upon passing a comrade of his, Spade barked, "Bring Candy to my office. I wish to speak to her alone."

"Yes sir," the comrade answered respectfully before walking towards the prison cells. 

Spade entered his office. It was rather a small one, but books, papers, and weapons filled the room to the brim. Spade often liked making his own weapons since he learned to do it in Carey, thanks to Jack. But the one thing he was most proud of was the suit of amor he crafted himself. Displayed in a glass case, he ran his fingers across the door. It was soon to be worn on both his wedding day and also the day he would control Carey. 

Hearing a knock at the door, he did not bother turning. "Come in my dear sister... its been awhile."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Carey, 

Vivian awoke from a deep sleep. Sitting up, she slid her legs out allowing them to take a much needed stretch. Her bedchambers sat in silence until unfamiliar wail of a newborn traveled from down the hall. She had not recalled hearing anything like that before in the Universal Palace Theater, yet she did remember her mother was expected to have a baby. After putting on a robe, Vivian slowly strolled through the low light hallways exploring each room she passed. It felt like she had not left home at all. Everything was in its exact place. The velvet red carpet below her held dust bunnies while the movie posters and light fixtures above made homes for spiders. Coming up to the Browning's family painting, she knew a new one would replace this one soon. Her new little brother or sister was now a member of the family. 

"Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart"

Vivian paused before the third room on the left. Her mother's sweet voice flowed on the sweet incense of peppermint and Lavender. Tiptoeing into the opening of the doorway, Vivian tightly closed her robe in and leaned on the wooden door frame. Her sibling's nursery sat in the old Palace Theater office. Candlelights flickered. A window allowed the moonlight to enter, and even though it appeared as though a lot of light could enter, four sets of tall brown red curtains kept light from entering. Hearing the infant's faint cry, Vivian smiled at the corner of the room. Just the sight of her mother breastfeeding her baby made Vivian smile. Wrapped in soft warm blankets, the baby looked around as it fed. 

"Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay 

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I"

The woman who was dressed in a long red and black nightgown, stood up and kissed her baby gently before laying him down in the crib. That was when the woman noticed Vivian standing nervously at the doorway. Bringing her finger to her lips, she smiled and signaled Vivian to come in. "Come here honey, I want you to meet someone. This is Leonidas." 

"Oh mom," Vivian whispered back trying not to cry at the sight of the 2 month old baby sleeping, "He's beautiful. I only wish I was here to help you when you needed me."

Molly cupped her daughter's cheek and lifted it so they made eye contact, "You never need to say that sweetheart. I was the one worried about you. But that is behind us. You are home now and I will never allow anyone to take you away from me and your father again." Kissing her daughter's forehead Molly brought her into a tight comforting hug. "I have another little surprise for you," Molly continued, "I know that your favorite dress got ruined... so, I managed to fix it." Molly led Vivian away as she closed the nursery door. 

Across the hall was her mother's costume and sewing room. Here was were most of Vivian's dresses were made. Vivian lost her breath as she entered, for centered in the center of the room was her dress. Well, it was not exactly "her" dress but it was better. With the same velvety material, the dress ruffled down in almost 10 perfect rows. In the center shielding the chest area was a low black cut dress shirt and surrounding the outer circle was small designs of flowers and birds. Petting the material, Vivian turned to hug her mother, "I missed you mom," she began to cry into Molly's chest. 

"Oh honey," Molly responded brushing Vivian's long brown hair, "Don't cry sweetheart. You're home now... and that is where you will stay."


	38. Changes are about to happen..

Since Henry's death, Mary often kept to herself only taking in patients who really needed her assistance and guidance. Aside from that, she often hid inside the darkness of her home. Those who were extremely close to Mary worried for both her safety and mental health. It was concluded by the citizens of Carey that Dr. Agana had gone into a deep state of depression after losing her son and perhaps they were correct. When she was not helping with research, the search parties, or patients, she moaned over Henry. Her little boy meant everything to her. He was her world and the only piece of her late husband she had left. In fact, the day he was born was a month before her husband died. One month with Henry was what his father got to experience and today, they were somewhere together waiting for Mary to join them. 

Sitting in her office, Mary held a square picture frame in between her hands. She ran her forefinger across the glass cover. The picture was of her, her husband, and baby Henry. She remembered the day that picture was taken. Henry had just finished feeding and was in a milk coma for that picture. But now, there was no light, no life… only sorrow and depression. After his death, Mary tried everything to bring him back. Unfortunately, nothing worked. The only option almost led her to suicide. Luckily though, she had a strong support system surrounding her. Because of that, she managed to stay strong till this day.

Wiping her eyes of the dry tears and makeup, Mary sat the family picture down back down onto her desk before leaving to respond to the person knocking at her door. "Coming!" she called out through the hallway and she fixed herself up to look presentable. A tall round shadow loomed in the multi-colored glass window waiting for an answer. Opening the door, Mary was about to speak when she made eye contact with the man standing on the doorstep. "Oh, hello Mr. B."

"Doctor Agana," Mr. B responded, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," Mary leaned on the door, "May I help you with something?" 

"I happened by, while doing my shopping, and I thought you might like to join me for brunch at the café. You have been stuck in your home for nearly a week now. How about some fresh air? It may do you some good."

Mary thought to herself for a moment. A week already, she questioned his statement, how is that possible? Perhaps it would not hurt to take a break. Honestly, now that she thought about it deeply, when Mary was not researching on ZAP or assisting with the town, Mary grieved. Moving her lips into a smile, she nodded, "Let me get my coat." 

The walk from Mary's home to the café was silent. Downtown Carey was unusually busy for a Wednesday afternoon. With the sun shining down, the citizens chatted amongst one another in laughter and joy while the children played in the snow. Mary had never seen this much joy in Carey since the events of ZAP took place. Though soldiers were still protecting the streets, the citizens were still allowed to wonder the streets during the day. Yet, Mary was becoming uncomfortable by the facts that she had so many faces staring at her. Some talked, and others gave small greetings. It was not long before Mary and Mr. B reached the café. Being the gentleman he was Mr. B opened the door allowing Mary to enter first. "Table for two please." Mary heard Mr. B speak to the hostess. The hostess grabbed a couple of menus and sat the two at a table near the back. Coming around to Mary, Mr. B pulled out a chair for her. She sat down. "Order anything you want. My treat." 

"I appreciate this I really do," Mary spoke. 

"You are quite welcome my dear and please call me Larry." 

Mary smiled, for since the first time in while she was happy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damita eyes wailed up with tears. Her knees locked, and her heart froze. Unaware that Albert had come up behind her, she felt someone push her forward. Approaching her father slowly, Damita's emotions broke in full force causing her to attack her father with a tight hug around his neck. Lord Xibalba, husband to La Muerte and king of the underworld, hugged his daughter tightly in return. "Hello mi amor. Don't cry, I'm here now." her father whispered kissing the side of her head. His massive black wings settled softly against his cape. Damita pulled out the hug looking deeply into his sharp emerald green eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried I was for you and mama?" she whimpered through her tears. 

"I know, mi amor," her papa responded still speaking softly, "We have a lot to catch up on. But now, we have important matters to discuss before we return home." 

"Home?" both Damita and Albert questioned. 

"We will discuss that later. For now, a few others have been waiting to meet two you as well." 

"GAH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! Will please will someone get this strange little man off of me."

Pausing their discussion, both Xibalba and Damita turned around to see Albert. Practically standing like a tree, Albert raised a brow at the shorter man who physically glomped him. The man was dressed in white and wore a bloody brown apron around his torso. Giving a wide almost pleasing smile, the man continued to hug Albert. Albert had little to no clue who this man was so the importance of getting away from him became his top priority. 

"It..it's such a pleasure to me…meet you Dr. Caine," the man spoke almost stuttering from either anxiety or shyness. 

Albert could hear an obnoxious British accent in his voice as he extended some letters in the words he said. His hands shook with nervousness or excitement after releasing the hug. "You are my idol."

Albert raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Damita. She giggled at the adorable sight. "Who are you?" he asked the man in white. 

"Doctor..."

"WHITE, leave the poor man alone." A looming shadow in a long blue robe appeared behind him, "Greetings Herald of Death... I'm Father Time."


	39. Spade's Growing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn dark in Spade's world.

Candy tried not to show her shaky hands as she watched Spade circle around her to the desk that was positioned in front of her. Spade's new appearance frightened her. He was no longer her brother, or was he? Spade appeared the same with his black hair and brown eyes, but his outfit and personality changed drastically. That was moment she finally noticed his hair. Giving him a disgusted look, she shook her head, "Spade, what did you do to your hair?" 

"Do you not like it?" Spade responded with a question as he ran his fingers through his hair. It settled back down on his left shoulder. 

"Not really." Candy muttered, "You look like an evil unicorn."

Spade squinted his eyes at Candy. Pulling out the chair, Spade sat down and settled his hands in front of him. Underneath his hands sat a really large map of Carey. Multiple colorful pins poked at different spots in the town. Candy tried to study the map without looking too suspicious. She could not take any actions with the way her brother now. She watched him carefully as he turned away to look out the window behind him. Perhaps now was the time to nicotinate… "Spade please," Candy pleaded as Spade starred out the window, "Stop this nonsense. Whatever this is, I am sure we can figure it out together just like we have in the past. Come home, I'm sure mom and dad will forgive your behavior." 

Coughing, Spade's shortness of breath turned into a menacing chuckle. Gulping, Candy fought back the urge to coward away. Yet, she remembered what her mother advised her to do in frightful situations. Swallowing her fear, Candy straightened her back as Spade approached her with rope. 

"Wha… Hey!... Let go!" 

Candy spring from the chair that moment two muscular hands forcefully pinned her back down from behind. Struggling the hold, Candy managed a few times to bite and scratch the stranger. Yet, nothing worked. Breathing heavily, Candy became immobilized. Spade, however, sat on the edge of his desk twisting the old rope between his fingers like it was some kind of snake. With one look, Candy knew her brother was gone.

"You truly believe those lies?" Spade spoke deeply standing to pace in front of his sister before coming up to bind Candy's wrist to the arms of the chair she sat in, "You, out of everyone, should know our family better than this. Mom and Jack will never come to forgive my actions, and do I even want his apologies? NO! Like everyone else, Jack too will come to bow before me…" 

Spade turned away reaching for a long blood red stained staff decorated with a silver ball perched on top. "Remember this, little sis?" 

Candy's eyes grew big. Her father's old staff. How did Spade get ahold of it? "How did you get that?" her shaky voice stuttered to ask. She knew what her father's old staff was capable of. 

"Jack threw it away," Spade answered stroking the silver ball with his fingers allowing the glow to shimmer brighter and brighter. "Figured it was my turn to have a little fun with it. Like everyone in this pathetic little town, Jack too will come to bow before me… Starting with you!" 

"SPADE PLEASE DON'T!"

His sister's voice echoed in the back of Spade's head as the crystal ball shimmered brightly letting out a blinding light. Spade pointed the staff towards to where his sister sad. Desperate to fight back, Candy became exhausted as a powerful force was expelled from her body. Yet, as if she was replaced with someone else, Candy looked up at her brother. Her eyes, no longer a dark brown, shadowed only in black. "It… worked." Spade coughed in optimism turning to face the window again. Spinning the staff in his hands, he smirked overlooking the town, "Soon, even the Harolds won't be able to stop me. Guards, do bring Cindy to my office. I have a little… surprise for her." 

……. 

"Miss Cindy, Spade wishes to see you in his quarters."

Cindy, who had been busy in the kitchen practicing her cooking skills, cleaned off her hands before following the two guards. By now, she learned not to fight back. "What does he want to see me for?" 

"Not at liberty to say mam," one guard answered standing to the side as they approached the dark towering doors, "Go inside. He waits for you." 

Gathering her courage, Cindy opened the door entering slowly. Suddenly pausing, all her fears overcame her at once. Candy? 

Now under Spade's control, Candy kept her watch only on Cindy as she stood at her brother's side. Looking at his "masterpiece", Spade brushed back Candy's red hair, "Isn't she perfect?" 

"What did you do, Spade?" Cindy growled. 

"Simply corrected her view of me is all," Spade responded trying to sound all and mighty as he circled around to Cindy. Using the staff to pull aside her black locks, he made her look up at him. "Shall I do the same to you, my love?" 

"No," Cindy eyed him allowing him to see she had no fear of him anymore. 

"Good," Spade lowered the staff and wrapped his other arm around her waist forcefully pulling her closer. 

Kissing her, Cindy felt Spade rub up against her growing belly. Oh he knows, Cindy closed her eyes in fear of her son's life. How did he know of her lies? Feeling his tongue slip in, he pulled away from the kiss after awhile. A look of evil shimmered over his glossy green eyes. "By the way, my love. You better be careful about what lies you tell me. It can put you in a lot of trouble. CANDY, get her ready. We're taking a little trip." 

"and you brother?" Candy asked no longer having her own accent. 

"I must get ready myself. We have certain "matters" to attend to. All.... is coming together."


	40. Summoning a traitor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zecroa may have just stirred up some trouble summoning the Sinister of Deception. Why is he a traitor to Zecroa's village, and did Carey, Ohio just loose one of its greatest allies? Stay around to find out.

Chapter 40 

Giving second thought to the man standing before her, Zecora cautiously moved closely keeping her guard up. He looked like the man sitting in the image, however he was older, pale, and severely scared up. Aside from the smaller healed cuts, a large X sat across his face painted with dry blood or some kind of red face paint. It surely gave him more character than Zecora gave him credit for. 

The man examined his surroundings. His steal blue eyes matched the moonlight's glow and with the long black dreadlocks, she recognized a familiar handsome yet mysterious image amongst the stranger. He was leaning on his staff, decorated with beads, feathers, and a shrunken head, the man looked around investigating the household he had just been summoned into. Having no clue why he had been summoned, he sighed, "The place looks different compared to when I last saw it... and who may I ask are you?" 

Zecora blinked. Quite insulted by the situation, she straightened herself up taking in a deep breath, "My name is Zecora. Future queen of the village, daughter to Lady Mamba and Lord Abaddon, and granddaughter to the late shaman Nalaine. I have summoned you here to ask for your assistance in finding my brother. He's been missing for nearly two months now and our village will soon fail without him." 

Widening his eyes, the shaman looking man at the sound of the word granddaughter. "Granddaughter?" the man replied, "That's impossible. My Nala never had children." Stepping outside the drawn circle, he approached Zecora quickly coming face to face with the young teenager. He studied her face looking at every feature on her. Bringing his hand up, Zecora grabbed it sharply locking his hand underneath her arm roughly. She bared her teeth at him. "Don't be concerned dear," the man whispered, "I will not come to harm you. Just allow me to see if you are truly my granddaughter or not." 

"How can you tell?" 

"Nala had a particular mark on her left arm that is inherited only through her family. If you have that mark, it is proof you are my granddaughter." 

Zecora allowed the man to move aside her long brown hair revealing the white and brown mark that tattooed around her left arm. The shaman lost his breath at the sight. Zecora frowned. “It is me grandpa, your granddaughter.” 

Sikya, the shaman man who Zecora had summoned, turned away sighing desperately. He lifted up a family picture of Zecora, Barron, Mamba, and Abaddon. “How long has it been?”

“Since when?” Zecroa asked in response, “I have summoned you for answers. I demand answers now!” 

“My name Is Sikya. For as long as I can remember I have been the Sinister of Deception and a practitioner.” 

“Hello Sinister of Deception. Where you come from, because it surely does not look like you are from the bayou.” Zecora straightened herself up again. 

However, before Sikya had a chance to speak, a knife flew by striking the nearest wall. “My Lady!” Zecora backed away as a member of her family’s guard moved fast coming between his queen and the stranger. “Who are you?! What do you want with our queen?”

“Enough of this!” Zecora tried to command. 

“Zecora!” 

Zecora turned her head spotting her mother quickly rushing to her daughter’s side. Abaddon followed soon after. “What has happened?” Abaddon paused catching sight of the scared stranger, and like a angry Rattler, Abaddon snapped approaching the scared stranger until the two men were face to face, “You are not welcome here!! Leave now or I’ll have the guards show you out!” 

Still protected by two guards, Zecora protested, “Papa please stop this! I summon…”

“Silence Zecora,” Mamba commanded softly, “Let your father handled this. Come along now.”

Minutes have passed since Mamba escorted her daughter to the backroom. From there, Zecora was able to hear the arguments given by her angered father, logical mother, and a few concerning members of the village council coming from the main living room area. Sitting against a small chair, the young queen twitched her thumbs on top of one another. Patience wasn’t exactly the best thing Zecora was good at handling. She was becoming anxious and when her emotions were unsettled, things got dangerous. Luckily, in times like this, Zecora often had her brother to make her laugh or change the subject. Leaning back into the chair, Zecora took in a deep breath releasing all the stress concealed within her body. 

“Zecora?” 

Zecroa straightened herself up at the sound of her mother calling for her. Fixing herself up, Zecora entered the living quarters. A small group of 5 gathered around an oak carved table. All voodoo, each individual had their own markings that identified them. Bowing to her appearance, the five members of the conceal took their seats at the table. “Papa?” Zecora asked approaching the table, “Why have the members gathered? Is it about Barron?” 

Abaddon sank back before rising to his feet, “Your brother will be found, whether or not Lord Adaru is helping.” 

“What do you mean, and why did you send my grandfather away? We needed his help!” 

“Do not raise your voice at me, young lady!” Abaddon growled deeply, “and that man is not your grandfather. That no good traitor has no place among this family… and neither does Carey, Ohio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is uploaded. I apologize that it took so long. Now that its uploaded, my story is finally on track again. Enjoy!


	41. Barron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen with Barron now?

It had nearly been a week since the members of Barron’s family’s guard discovered his location. It pleased him well to know that he was able to get Vivian out safely without consequence. Yet, his safety suffered the consequences of Spade’s anger. After the clown boy came to find out of Vivian’s escape, Barron was beaten black and blue in order to get the answers Spade needed. Luckily enough though, Barron held his pride and respect for the Browning family. He’d dare not tell Spade where Vivian had gone. Who knows what he would do to her… or her family. 

After exhausting him, Barron was punished. Then again, what was exactly his punishment before Miss. Caine pleaded mercy. Was it full control of his soul or death? Breathing slowly, Barron could feel every one of his broken or bruised ribs. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Lifting his head up slightly, he eyed Spade. Although blocked by Cindy, Barron was still able to read Spade’s face. 

“You wish for me to keep him alive, Cindy?” Spade responded, “Give me on reason why I should keep this Voodoo alive?” 

“Barron is the best witch doctor in his village. Perhaps if you keep him around his medical skills will come to some use to you.” 

Spade lifted his chin, “You hear that Barron?” Spade asked with a chuckle, “Lady Caine suggests that you should work for me. What do you say?” 

Barron knew he would never accept any of Spade’s offers. On the other hand, after what he saw what happened to Henry and Candy, perhaps it was the only way to keep himself alive. From behind Spade, Cindy motioned her expressions in order to say, “Accept his offer you fool!” Barron rose to his shaking feet, “Your health is under my responsibilities, Spade,” Barron spoke deeply trying to sound as professional as possible, “I will be more than happy to work by your side…”

Spade’s demeaning chuckle interrupted Barron’s promising words, “Like I would come to trust you. Just kill him.” 

Barron gulped straightening his back preparing to defend himself. 

“Hold on Spade, you should probably accept his offer,” Candy suggested appearing out from the shadows, “Besides his medical skills, Barron has access to the secrets of Lord Adaru. His parents are Lord Abaddon and Lady Mamba after all. Why not place him as a spy?” 

“That does sound like a reasonable idea,” Spade responded now sounding curious about his sister’s idea, “But what if he is to run away in the process? We would risk losing a valuable source of information.” Spade paused for a moment to think. Coming back to Barron, “Alright Voodoo, I’ll keep you around. However, if you, under any circumstance, betray me… I will give you no mercy. Understand?”   
“Yes sir,” Barron bowed his head. 

Spade turned away heading out the door, “Come along Cindy.” 

Cindy followed Spade. However, before she left, she turned around and smiled at Barron. 

“Thank you,” Barron mouthed. 

“You’re welcome,” Cindy mouthed back. 

She left. 

An Hour Later: 

Barron had been moved from the prison cells to a small room on the second floor of the warehouse. While it was nicer to be out of the cells, the room was not exactly clean. A single twin bed with barely a blanket and an old pillow sat in the corner. A musky smell filled every corner. Spider webs remained the only decorations. “Hope you find yourself happy here, Voodoo.” a male guard spoke coming up behind him, “Because this will be your home until the sergeant decides what to do with you… and judging by this, death won’t be for much longer.” With that, the male guard kicked Barron roughly into the room causing him to fall forward onto the floor. The door slammed loudly behind him. “Ya,” Barron shouted back, “You too… jerk.” 

He stood up dusting his clothes off. Good thing his sister was not there, boy would she tease him. Sighing, he brought his hands up covering his face letting out a frustrated sigh. How did he end up in this situation? A fallen slave to a traitor. He could be home right now helping out. 

Sitting on his bed, Barron fell back. The mattress felt like rocks and sticks yet when bare skin felt it, a craze of itchiness overcame him. Now was the perfect time for a nap. 

“Barron?” 

Lifting his head up, Barron remained cautious. “Who’s there?”

The door opened slowly revealing a short black-haired woman. “Cindy?” Barron sat up seeing a familiar face enter his bedroom. He stood up and hugged her tightly. 

“It’s so wonderful to see you,” Cindy replied pulling away from the hug, “I’m so sorry you ended up in this situation Barron. Are you hurt?” 

“I’m alright. I’m more concerned about you and… wait,” Barron paused looking down at Cindy’s belly, “You’re… you’re pregnant?” 

Cindy nodded with a smile, “Ya, unfortunately I am. Don’t worry though, it’s not Spade.”   
Barron smiled. However, Cindy’s mood changed drastically. “Okay listen I do not have time,” she started to speak quickly and in a whisper, “but I just came in here to tell you that that back window opens. Spade and I usually goes to bed around 12. At the 4th chime, I want you to escape. Get away from here. But whatever you do, do not go home. Spade will find you and do whatever it takes to harm you and your family.” 

“Escape? What about you?” 

“I cannot leave,” Cindy replied, “Staying here is the only way to protect Carey. Yet, if you escape you can find a way to find help. Please Barron.”

Barron sighed, “I cannot leave you behind.” 

Cindy shook her head frantically. Hugging him one more time, she backed away slowly releasing her hand from his. “Be safe.” 

Watching his friend leave, Barron waited a few hours until the warehouse fell quiet. Gathering what he could, he used the blanket to climb out of the window and onto the ground. Traveling down the path in full moonlight, Barron glanced back over his shoulder once more at the massive warehouse. Haunting as it was, the place dreaded with evil. “I’ll return one day, Spade. Your karma will catch up with you soon enough.” 

and with that, Barron vanished into the forest.


	42. Preparing for Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get exciting.

Chapter 42 

“Take this straight to the queen. She’ll need to be informed of this situation.” 

Cawing, the black winged crow twitched his head several times around waiting for his master to attach the small rolled up letter to the leather circular carrier hitched onto its back. The crow, for a second, dug his beak into his feathers in order to ruffle them up. “Come along my friend.” 

The crow hopped onto his master’s arm as the moonlight began to shimmer in through the open window. Swaying in the wind, the curtains of thick velvet red fabric copied the motion of tree branches in a rain storm. 

Standing at the railing of the balcony, the tall black-haired man tightened the straps once more before releasing the massive black bird into the night. Watching his winged friend disappear, the tall figure caught a familiar scent flowing in the wind. Taking a deep breath in, he looked down at the rocky path leading away from the warehouse spotting a familiar figure trailing away quickly. Placing a sneaky smirk upon his face, the man standing on the balcony moved his hands behind his back. He turned walking into the enteral darkness of his chambers. 

Meanwhile, Barron was not too far off when he became suspicious of someone watching him. Stopping in his tracks, he did not have to turn his head to see who the stranger was. “You are going to get into trouble my ghoulish friend if you are caught outside.” 

“I may say the same for you. I can see Lady Caine has been a help to you. Where do you plan to go my brother of the night?” 

Barron sighed, “I do not know,” he replied, “I cannot go home….” 

“I may have an idea,” the man brought his fingers together soon pointing them at to where Barron was standing, “My hometown is a wondrous place for lost spirits to settle down.” 

“Who says I’m a lost spirit?” Barron turned raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I did not say that at all,” the figure replied almost defensively, “All I am stating is that my hometown is a peaceful place you might consider staying in while you are in hiding.” 

Barron thought for a while. A new change in scenery would be nice. However, he became suspicious, “Your offer sounds pleasing,” Barron spoke turning to face the grey skinned black-haired man, “Though I have to consider my safety too. You only arrived here a few months ago. Tell me why I am to trust you?” 

“You do not trust me?” the man replied, “I do understand that I am a mere stranger however answer one question for me… why have I not brought you back to Spade yet? Surely if I was your enemy, I would have turned you in by now.”   
“You have a point. Yet, may I ask where this town of yours is? I’m positive it’s not around here” 

“Follow five moons before you reach the shadows of amusement. There, a gate constructed of tree roots and spider webs. There, my queen will welcome both of you.” 

Both? Barron questioned himself before asking the one question he nearly forgot to ask, “Who are you anyway?” 

The man smiled revealing sharp fang like canines. Bringing his hands together, he stranger tapped them together several times, “Let’s just say my Queen is a longtime friend of Lord Achmetha. Now, meet us at the forked river outside of town. A few of my colleges will be awaiting your arrival. Do not have concern for Ms. Caine, I shall protect her with my life. Good luck my brother.” 

Nodding his head, Barron had no other choice than to trust the undead stranger standing before him. Watching the stranger walk back to the warehouse, Barron starred up at the quarter moon. Hanging high in the sky, Barron could tell the moon would becoming full by Halloween night. Sighing, Barron turned and ran towards the woods. 

Meanwhile, from his bedchamber window, Spade watched the moon closely with every single movement. Halloween night was coming upon the land fast. He needed to prepare for the future surprise battle he would attack Carey, Ohio with. His soldiers were ready. His weapons were sharpened. His pride grew. All he needed now was Cindy’s child. 

Yet, Spade began to wonder, Does Ms. Caine even know how powerful her unborn child is meant to be? 

Stroking his chin, Spade spoke without looking bad, “Bring Ms. Caine to my chambers. I wish to speak with her.” 

“Yes sir.”

Spade waited patiently for his advisor to return with Cindy. In the meantime, he overlooked his battle plans. All of that laid out on a multi ripped map which spooled out on Spade’s desk. About 20 or so stick figure men sat in several places. This was to show where his soldiers would be and how their attack would take place. 

“Kik-Kik-Kik.” 

Spade glanced up. Sitting across the room perched upon a golden stand was a large majestic hawk. Feathers black as the night, the bird of prey spread his wings out giving them a good needed stretch. “Kik-Kik-Kik.” the bird chirped again this time digging his golden beak into his chest feathers. He shook his body, allowing his head feathers to puff up. “You hungry my friend?” Spade spoke approaching the bird with a large rat. The rat squeaked frantically moving around in Spade’s tight grip. However, he snapped the rat’s neck giving the animal a quick death. “Here you go my friend.” Spade threw the rat at the black Hawk watching closely as he caught it. 

“Sir, Ms. Caine is here. Shall I send her in?” 

“Yes please,” Spade responded, “Cindy, do come in.” 

Cindy peaked in as she opened the door slightly. She wore a white nightgown allowing the tight fabric to expose her expanded belly. Spade smirked trying to act as friendly as possible, “Cindy do come in. We have a lot to discuss. First of all, how are you feeling?” 

“Like you care,” Cindy responded back with sarcasm as she moved to the chair to sit down, “What do you want?” 

“Watch your attitude Cindy,” Spade informed the young female sitting ahead of him, “I do not want to show you how aggressive I can be. Although I am sure you already know what I can be like.” 

“Cut to the chase clown,” Cindy continued, “This is the 5th time you had called me down here this week.” 

Ignoring Cindy’s continuing attitude, Spade pulled a torn piece of paper from his blood red jacket, “Heard of this dear. I’m quite positive that what you are about to read will be very important to you.” 

Pulling the paper towards her, Cindy skimmed the wrinkled page. 

Her heart dropped, and she lost her breath. Crumbling up the paper, Cindy stood up quickly tossing the paper back at Spade in a roughly manner. “I WILL REFUSE TO BELIEVE IN THAT NONSENSE!” Cindy snapped, “MY CHILD, SON TO VIKTOR RAVINSKI AND ME, WILL BE BORN A NORMAL CHILD. MY SON IS NOT A GOD!” 

“Oh, please Cindy,” Spade spoke rising to his feet, “Admit it, you believe the prophecy is true.” 

“NO!” Cindy continued to argue. She rose to her feet and backed away fast hoping Spade would not catch her. Unfortunately, Spade caught up to her. He held her in a tight hug. His arm wrapped around her belly placing intense pressure causing Cindy to calm down. “Let me go,” Cindy pleaded frightened of what Spade would do to her or her baby. 

“I will not harm you,” Spade whispered in her ear, “However, after your son is mine… I make no promises.” 

He released Cindy gently allowing the maid to assist Cindy to her bedchambers. “Miles! Prepare the weapons. We attack Carey at sundown tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters are being added to this story. If I mention any new names, remember them. They will be in the sequel. 
> 
> Miles 
> 
> Queen Eleanor


	43. A Moment Before Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert does not take Lord Xibalba's plans so lightly.

“I want to thank you for helping my daughter.” 

Albert looked over at the skeletal faced god. Dressed in a black coated robe, the god seemed to almost be floating instead of walking. Yet, as Albert peeked at the ground, he could see the man’s feet stepping in front of one another. He seemed to have high pride as the god held himself high. Now I see where Damita gets it from, Albert thought smiling to himself. “You are welcome, my lord,” Albert replied shortly after, “She is a strong headed young woman. Lady Damita will grow into a good queen one day.” 

“Just like her mother.” 

The two men chuckled. The night had passed rather quickly since Albert met the Sinisters and Damita reunited with her father. Although the bonfire ended, the jobs did not end. Guards were placed at every entrance of the caverns. Apparently, it was necessary that any child over ten or with some kind of skills helped out with keeping the caverns safe from harm. Yet, how well were those guards doing their jobs if a single page went missing, Albert wondered remembering the concerned expression on Tanner’s face when he noticed the missing page. On the other hand, Albert’s curiosity about the missing page frustrated the old doctor. 

After Damita went off to bed, both Albert and Xibalba decided to chit chat between two men. One mortal, the other a god. Two different lifestyles, one general idea. For some particular reason, Lord Xibalba knew of Spade’s plan to take over Carey, Ohio. Albert questioned how the skeletal god knew this information yet the only question that haunted his mind was, is my daughter carrying the possible Lord of Lords? Taking a deep breath in, Albert paused, “Is my daughter going to be the mother of a god?” 

Lord Xibalba froze in response. Lifting his head high, the skeletal god wrapped his hands together behind him, “I was waiting for you to ask that, señor. Mind if I ask what took you so long?” 

“Just nervous about finding the answer, my lord?” Albert replied, “This is my daughter after all. I’m positive you would be concerned too if it was Damita.” 

“Si, however while Damita is destined to be queen, she was not chosen by the high lords to bring forth the only person who may save us from Spade or the Mas Resistencia.” 

“I beg your pardon, my Lord?” 

“Mes Resistencia… the Mortal Resistance. A group of low life mortales who believe they can stop us by destroying those who stand among the mighty. Oh, but how wrong they are. When the Mes Resistencia attacked our land, my esposa took it upon herself to protect our land using an all-powerful spell. Unfortunately, that same spell ended her life. Beforehand, I manage to get my daughter out to safety, but I had to return home to inspect the damages done. My esposa’s advisor then decided, from that point, on the river, to protect Damita with his life. He would take her away from Mexico….”

“And they ended up in Carey.”

Lord Xibalba nodded his head slowly before turning to look into a small entrance of a chamber. Damita laid quietly on a blanket of furs wearing a dress of deer skin. Her long black hair flowed like a waterfall over her sugar skull marked face. Doctor Caine waited patiently outside while Lord Xibalba went in to say goodnight to his daughter. Memories of his own daughter haunted him once more as he recalled sleepless night of Cindy’s infant days. Night after night of Cindy crying non-stop grew on the old man as he discovered new ways to help Cindy sleep smoothly during the night. 

Lord Xibalba appeared from the chamber quietly, “Gracias mi amigo mortal por todo lo que has hecho (Thank you my mortal friend for all you have done) But I am afraid you will have to continue this war… alone.” 

ALONE! 

Albert chocked on his saliva realizing what the skeletal god had just said to him. Although he had no clue what the first part of his little speech was, Albert already knew it was not good news. “A…Alone?” Albert growled under his 

“Si,” Xibalba replied, “I know your situation amigo; however, I cannot allow Damita to be a part of a war that we have no business being a part of.” 

“No business being a part of!” Albert slowly started to snap, “Do you not think I don’t want my daughter to be a part of all of this! MY…DAUGHTER IS PART OF A DAM PROPERCY!”

“You need to calm down, Doctor Caine. You, as well as I, know well that all of this was not our fault. Destiny plays a big role. ” 

“FORGET DESTINY,” Albert continued, “I’M SURE YOU RECALL MY DAUGHTER BEING 17 YEARS OLD! SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD!!! LADY DAMITA AND I TRAVELED ALL THE WAY OVER HERE BECAUSE I CAME TO BELIEVE THAT SOMETHING HERE WOULD HELP US FIGURE THIS BIG MYSTERY OUT! BUT NO, INSTEAD I GET MORE OF A PUZZLE THAT I, MYSELF, CANNOT ACCEPT!!” 

With that, Albert pushed past Lord Xibalba angrily. A group of children, who were awoken by all the yelling, gathered around. Damita was one of those children. With her right hand on the cavern wall, she tightly wrapped the bear skin around her shoulders. Giving her father only glance, she proceeded to follow Doctor Caine. “Dejalo ser Damita (Leave him be Damita!)” Xibalba commanded. 

“Como pudiste tratarlo asi, papa? Despues de que el me ayudo!" (“How could you treat him like that, papa? After he helped me.)” 

“No tenemos nada que ver con ser parte de esa guerra mortal. Estamos volviendo a casa por la próxima salida de la luna” (We have no buissness being a part of that mortal war. We are returning home by next moonrise.)

“Quizás no…. pero yo si.” (“Maybe you don’t… but I do.”) 

Damita stormed off leaving behind the bear skin that covered her shoulders. Sighing, Xibalba leaned up against the cavern wall. Digging into the pocket of his black robe, he pulled out a small heart locket. Carved from pure cold, the locket was covered with little blue jewels. Unlocking the locket, Xibalba smiled at the heart cut picture of Lady La Muerte. What would she do in a situation like this? he began to wonder to himself, Damita had never acted like this before. Was this a sign that Damita was ready to take the throne? Her mother’s stubbornness defiantly showed brightly in the moment. 

At that same moment, Albert had found himself starring into a dying bonfire. Little sparks flew out here and there as the last log fell into the grey ashes. Albert’s blood pressure finally slowed down. He could not recall the last time he had ever been so angry with anyone that was not Jack. Brushing his hair away from his shoulders, he eyed Damita has she approached beside him. “I apologize for my papa,” she began to speak, “He clearly does not understand how important it is that we figure all of this out. Doctor Caine…. DOCTOR CAINE!” 

Carey, Ohio

Mary and Larry aka H.R. Bloodengutz became closer since their first date at the downtown café. Larry had helped Mary come out of her depressive state allowing the young doctor to socialize again with the townsfolk. That evening, a small gathering was being held at the Palace Theater. Thrown by the Brownings, the gather was small but simple. It had been the first time, since all the disappearances, that everyone was able to truly enjoy themselves without fear. 

Putting the car into park, Larry stepped out quickly rushing around to the other side. “Doctor Agana,” he spoke lending a hand out to Mary. Marry moved aside allowing Larry to close the car door behind her. Holding a small black purse tightly on her belly, Mary turned to inspect the Palace Theater. The long sign flashed with white lights. Red tiles spelt out the words, “Closed for private event” Brushing off her black lace dress, Mary followed Larry into the theater. The theater lobby echoed with chatter. Excusing himself from Mary, Mary stood there in silence unsure of who to start chatting with. It had been a few weeks, since Henry’s death, that she had actually even spoken to anyone outside of her patients. 

“Doctor Agana, welcome.”


	44. Take Control of Carey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carey may no longer be safe....

Chapter 44 

“Doctor Agana, welcome.” 

Turning to face the staircase, Mary smiled at the familiar red headed female rushing quickly to get to the first floor. Dressed in a red and black lace formal outfit, the female’s long dark red hair no longer covered her eyes. Instead, the girl styled it underneath a Burgundy Velvet headband. “Vivian,” Mary spoke allowing the young female to give her a quick hug, “It is wonderful to see you home safe.” 

“I’m glad to be home,” Vivian replied using her hands to brush her hair back, “A lot has changed. A little brother, an outfit change, the Voodoo’s are no longer allies with us anymore… yup, a lot has changed.” Vivian giggled, “My parents are upstairs.” 

Mary followed Vivian to the upstairs lobby. This was a private area of the Palace Theater mainly used for private gatherings or the Browning’s parlor. Unlike the Caine manor, the Browning’s home was filled with more modern décor including a few lamps, antique movie posters and furniture. Mary moved aside allowing an Usherette to move past her. At that very moment, the entire atmosphere changed. 

“Daddy?” Mary heard Vivian speak. 

“Ms. Browning, please stay back.” an Usher Minion advised her as he try to block Vivian from moving any closer to the chaos. 

“Julian? Dear please, what is the matter?” Molly’s panicked voice echoed through the parlor, “Julian wake up!” 

Mary’s curiosity led her around the crowd to a small opening in the circle. In the center, Julian Browning, the Harold of Vengeance, laid unconscious. His green pupils wide open staring at the ceiling above. Molly held her husband tightly on her lap. His head wrapped in her arms. Tears streamed down Molly’s face. 

Mary studied several other faces before focusing back on the Browning family. One unresponsive, one merely a baby with no understanding of what was happening, the third desperately trying to wake up her husband, and the fourth fighting to see the situation. “Larry?” Mary called out now growing concerned for her friend. Peeking over the second-floor railing, Mary could not see Larry anywhere. The Universal Palace Theater sat in utter silence, and as if lightning struck, the electricity went out leaving everyone in the dark. “Larry!” Mary called out again keeping close to the railings for support. 

Finding her footing, Mary had to use her senses to locate things around her. Feeling around, Mary jumped as she came into contact with another person. 

“Doctor Agana?” 

“Vivian, are you alright?” 

“Yes, but I have no clue where my parents are. One minute my mother is panicking, the next moment the lights go out and everything is dead silent. I’m worried.” 

Mary managed to find Vivian’s hand. Giving it a squeeze, Mary pulled her closer protecting her, “Stay close to me. I’m sure the lights just went out is all.” 

“Ya,” Vivian answered, “My father is pretty forgetful about paying the electricity bill.” 

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of Carey, which was not affected by the strange power outage, had its own set of strange problems. Now, one thing about Carey that outsiders did not know about was that Carey was set with an alarm system. Whenever threatened, the alarm was sounded to alert the town of its current situation. 

At the Ravinski residence, Fortuna pulled back the curtains glancing outside the picture window. It was sometime around 8:45 when the alarm rang. Fortuna was the first to wake up in reaction to the alarm. Wrapped in a silk emerald green robe, she decided not to bother with the alarm as the idea of a “false alarm” or a “Test of the Emergency Alert System”. Closing the curtain, Fortuna turned around, “AH Viktor! Honey, you scared me. What’s wrong, can’t sleep?” 

Viktor nodded his head, “The alarm woke me up.” 

“I’m sure it’s just a test dear,” Fortuna smiled approaching her son, “Try to go back to bed.” 

Allowing his mom to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, Viktor scurried back upstairs when a strange crashing sound came from his father’s office basement. Now, it was not uncommon to hear these types of noises coming from his father’s office, as Paulo often grew frustrated with camera work, but that particular noise had Viktor concerned. While on his way down the stairs, Viktor reached for the nearest sharp object just in case he needed to defend himself. “Father?” he called out, “Everything alright?” 

“I’m alright son. I… I just slipped is all. Go back to bed.” 

“Yes sir. Goodnight.” 

Viktor respectfully headed back upstairs, but the moment he reached the door, two masked strangers blocked the only exit Viktor had. One restrained Fortuna with a small dagger while the other held Viktor at gun point. “Move slowly towards me and no one gets hurt.” 

Viktor stood his ground. Fortuna gasped feeling the stranger’s hands tighten around her wrist. “Release my mother and you won’t get hurt.” Viktor commanded back.   
“I’m afraid that’s not how things work around here anymore,” the stranger holding Fortuna hostage chuckled playfully, “For now… The Zombie Awareness Program is now in control of Carey, Ohio.”


	45. Take Control of Carey Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are getting serious... and Cindy's time is nearly here.

Chapter 45 

When he awoke, Albert had no clue what had happened to him. All he knew, and saw, was the twenty or so eyes staring down at him. Dr. Caine found himself leaning against the cavern wall. His head throbbed. His vision blurred a little. “Wha…What happened? Why am I tied up?” he chocked trying to clear his scratchy throat noticing that his hands were bind together.

“Take it easy my friend,” Albert heard a the sinister dressed in the blue robe speak, “You fell unconscious. Lady Damita was quite worried. Did anything happen? Did you see anything?” 

“See anything?” Albert questioned, “No. How long was I out? Why am I tied up?!” 

“For a good while,” Damita answered moving through the crowed to give the doctor a horn filled with water. “Father Time was able to release the spell that controlled you. 

“Thank you, but why am I tied up?” 

“Remember Doctor Caine, what happened I’m quite positive you did not mean to do.”

“Why am I tied up?” Albert replied sounding a little annoyed. 

“Oh,” Damita squeaked realizing that the old doctor was still tied up. Chucking slightly, her smile faded, “Doctor Caine, you… you tried to kill me.” 

Albert raised a brow in confusion. He could clearly hear how terrified Damita was just by the way her voice shook. A mere 20 minutes passed before Albert regained conscious. His wrists were bounded together by a spare piece of rope until a young child used a rusted knife to break the rope in half. Nodding his head slightly, Albert stood up giving himself a quick dust off. Albert studied Damita as she backed away slightly. The young goddess refused to make direct eye contact with Albert. Taking note of a bloody bandage wrapped around Damita’s right arm, Albert sighed. He had attacked the young goddess without being aware of his actions. “What type of a spell was I under?” Albert asked changing his focus from Damita to the situation he was involved in. 

“I cannot be certain, Doctor,” Father Time answered using both hands to lean on his curved knife staff, “The spell was a pretty powerful one by the looks of it. I managed to break the spell however I am not sure if you will fall under again. I recommend you not travel far my friend.” 

Albert bit his lips nervously. Who could have been responsible for this? he wondered trying to think of any possible spell user who had access to controlling spells. Unfortunately, no one, besides Lord Achmetha, came to mind. Yet, Albert recalled a particular tool Jack Schmidt used back in 2010 when Lord Achmetha first called onto them as Harolds. “There’s no way,” he whispered to himself. 

“Doctor?” Damita asked overhearing the old man whisper to himself. 

Albert turned to the group, “I will state now that I cannot be certain that my theories are correct, however there was an instrument my fellow Herold Jack used in the past, and while he keeps it locked away his Cane of Souls still contains powerful magic that any living being, Mortal or Immortal, can use.” 

“… and how is this relevant?” the Sinister of Narcissism, Raven, asked crossing her arms. She clearly seemed unamused by Albert’s theory, “In case you have forgotten, you are not exactly anywhere near Carey and from my research, the Cane of Souls is not exactly the most powerful item on the planet. In fact, it’s the worst.” 

Rolling his eyes, Albert ignored Raven’s opinion, “I know it’s the wor… least powerful item, but it still has partial credit when it comes to its magic. When our instruments were first created and given to us, Lord Achmetha instructed us carefully on how to use our weapons.” 

“Are they really that effective in handling dark magic?” Damita asked. 

Albert nodded in response. 

“Who do you suppose wants to harvest power like that though?” Tanner asked joining in on the discussion. 

“If my theory is accurate, then my guess has to be Spade.” 

……… 

“Larry!!!” 

“Mother! Father?! Where are you?!” 

After Vivian managed to find her father’s stash of many…many flashlights, she and Dr. Agana separated to search around the theater for their missing friends and family. Luckily, the theater was not that big and the two managed to meet back in the middle. “I’m getting worried, Doctor Agana,” Vivian chocked, “What if we can’t find them?” 

“Do not say that dear,” Mary replied softly knowing the dark facts of what the young female had already been through, “We will find them. I’m sure your…” Suddenly, all Vivian could hear was Dr. Agana’s muffled screams. 

Vivian backed away not realizing that she had falling back into a pair of strong broad hands. “HEY LET ME GO!” Vivian snapped fighting to be released from whoever was holding her. Of course, with the area being pitch black and her only source of light knocked away, Vivian’s only choice was to fight blindly. Managing to escape momentarily, Vivian reached out for the flashlight turning quickly to give the mysterious black shadow a whack to the head. She heard the figure groan. Knowing better than to step closer, Vivian defended herself as best as she could. “Who are you?” she asked demanding answers, “Where are my parents?” 

“Click…click.”

Vivian froze. She’d recognize that sound anywhere. After hearing it constantly from the screen, Vivian’s mental mind pictured a gun. Long, dark brown, and 10 bullets that were able to kill anything with one fire, she knew better than to challenge the weapon. “Put the flashlight down,” commanded a voice from behind the red-headed girl, “Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head.” 

Slowly lowering herself to the ground, a sharp kick to her right leg forced her down faster. Roughly, her hands were bounded together. “HELP!!” Vivian screamed hoping one of her father’s minions would hear her cry for help. Her screams turned to cries, “Let me go!” she wiggled around feeling someone lift her upwards. 

“Do not struggle. Struggle, and I make no promises to what will happen to those you know.” 

Vivian, bounded together by the wrist, knew she had to follow directions. Lowing her head, she regretted her choices of looking up. “Daddy?” 

……. 

Carey, Ohio’s downtown circle was packed with its citizens. Young, old, monster, and human were not prisoners of the Zombie Awareness Program. Viktor stood in the circle of the massive group. Counting each member, Viktor was able to count at least twenty individuals. Dressed in black, each member of ZAP holstered two guns, one large and the other small, three daggers, and a walkie-talkie. “Mom,” Viktor called out spotting his mother in the crowd. Approaching his mother, Viktor hugged her comfortably. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LONG TIME NO SEE…” 

The citizens of Cary turned facing the town’s old clock tower, and there standing tall amongst everyone was a familiar face. His long blood red coat drifted in the chilly fall wind. His white hair exposed his masked face. In his hands, Jack’s “Cane of Souls” glistened brightly releasing a green glow, “… I’m home.”


	46. Take Control of Carey Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birth of the New Dawn will soon shine above the town of Carey. Stay tuned to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if most of this is dialogue, but it explains what is happening. 
> 
> Anywho, stay tuned for next chapter. Something will change
> 
> Please be sure to leave reviews about how how I am doing! I would love to hear your opinion. 
> 
> Thanks all,
> 
> DisgloGhoul

Pure fear. Now, there was something the citizens of Carey, Ohio have not felt in a long time. Looking up, no one could believe that the threat who looked upon them as mere individuals with no power was once the son of Jack. 

Still kept within the circle surrounded by weapons, Viktor constantly checked to see where his mother was. With no sight of his father, Viktor grew concerned about what Spade’s true intentions were. Squinting his eyes, Viktor lost his breath… “Cindy,” he coughed spotting the short black-haired girl standing behind Spade. It had nearly been eight months since he last saw her and while her appearance remained the same, only one thing altered her looks. Underneath her black dress, her belly hung low and round. Her arms wrapped around it protectively. 

Dam, Viktor cursed under his breath, Spade, you are a dead man. 

At the same moment, Cindy kept her distance from Spade in case he was to do anything irrational. Truth be told, he was not only on high alert and angry, but he was a little high. Luckily though, Spade knew how to handle his drugs when it came to battle. Cindy had often seen Spade when he was at his worst moments which frightened her. Her baby’s safety came first and who knew what Spade would do in those states. 

“Spade… sweetheart…”

Cindy’s ears twitched. Chance? Walking closer to the edge, Cindy peeked over. Chance stood at the front of the crowd. Her hands cupped together, blood stains painted her skin. Clearly the clown queen picked a fight with someone before ending up here. “Mother…” Cindy heard Spade speak quietly to himself. A sinister smile grew across his face as he proceeded to jump off of the second story building roof. All were surprised by how he landed perfectly on the grey cracked pavement underneath him. He straightened up quickly using his hands to dust off the ash from his red jacket. 

Spade twirled the Cane of Souls around tossing it hand to hand, “Hi mom,” he let out a menacing chuckle, “It surely has been awhile hasn’t it. You haven’t changed what so ever. Tell me…” he paused using the round end of the cane to lift his mother’s chin up forcing her to make eye contact with him, “…dad still treating you like trash?” 

Chance’s eyes grew wide with fear. What had happened to her son? She wondered trying not to show her fear to Spade, His eyes never looked so lost before. Where had his beautiful soft Hazel brown eyes go? Now they were nothing. 

“Keep her with the others. She’s of no use to me yet…” Spade growled waiting for the crystal tip of the cane to light up. 

“Now now Spade,” another feminine and perhaps a little flirty voice echoed through the crowd, “You know better than to treat our mother like that.” 

The group of guards moved aside to form an aisle. Standing at the end, tall and slim, a young woman of long red hair and brown eyes grinned. Dressed in a black and pink corset, a fluffy skirt of the same shade, and a black/pink striped under cover the only thing that stood out was the Ringmaster coat she wore around her. The female strolled forward with a swing of her hips. She settled her right hand onto her hip, “After all… she is the one who gave birth to us.” 

“Oh, please sis,” Spade replied back in an annoying manner, “Do not tell me you still care about this woman we called “mother”.” 

“I never said I cared,” Candy smiled, “I am just surprised you have not harmed her yet. May I?” she reached her hand out pointing to her father’s Cane of Souls. Smiling, Spade was about to hand her the Cane when he extended his arm out and swung it…

“SPADE…..” 

Now unconscious, Chance fell onto the pavement. A large bruise on the left side of her forehead. Blood streamed down her face. “Not fair brother,” Candy said moments later, “You took my turn.” 

“Deal with it,” Spade replied using his jacket to whip the blood off the round diamond. “Round everyone up! Bring Cindy to be at once! This town now belongs to me.” 

……………………….. 

“Spade? Jack’s son? Why would he do that?” Damita asked. 

“Spade has been abused for most of his life,” Albert continued the conversation, “Malnutrition, fainting spells, bruises and more. Jack did almost anything to make sure his son stayed in line. I can understand why Spade would want to take action towards his father or Carey. But there is one thing I am still wondering…” he turned to the group, “…What does my daughter have to do with all of this?” 

“If I may suggest something,” the man known as “Doctor” Plagueius White nervously chattered as he approached the group from behind, “Perhaps this prophecy of the Second Lord is true. Perhaps Lady Caine is the chosen by the high gods to bring forth…”

“Enough with all religious talk White,” Raven interrupted. 

Plagueius stared blankly at his comrade, “Please do allow me to finish before interrupting my explanation. As I was saying, Lady Caine has been chosen to bring forth the Second Lord because…”

“You have no explanation, do you?” Raven raised a brow knowing well that interrupting the first time was a smart idea. 

“Fine then,” Plagueius continued, “I guess you don’t want to hear my brilliant opinion. I’ll be in the library.” 

A moment of silence took place before Tanner spoke, “He is aware this cave system does not have a library correct?” 

“Ignore him. However, while on this topic, what shall we do. My guess is that Cindy is nearing her time soon.” 

Albert fell quiet trying his best to block the group’s conversation out of his mind. He walked away. How could I let this all come so far? he punished himself mentally. One way or another though, if his daughter was chosen her pregnancy would happen one way or another. Either way, he was not going to allow Cindy to be alone whenever her time came. Albert faced the group again, “I need to get home… now!” 

………………..

 

The citizens of Carey lost all words. Finally, their life was coming apart. A majority of the citizens had either died, due to the multiple gun shots, or became hostages. Yet, that did not scare them the most. After supposedly killing his mother, Spade finally gained enough power to drain the souls and control the remaining Heralds and even some of strongest Carey citizens. Orders were given, lives were taken. From above, all Cindy could do was stand aside and watch in horror. He had killed his own mother? Could Spade have really gone that far. “Spade, what have you done?” Hearing Spade’s orders, all she could do was stand there and wait. 

“Cindy?” 

Cindy turned her head, “Miles?” She looked down to see the two guards lying in their own pools of blood, “What did...”

“Shhhh,” Miles brought a finger to his lips using his other hand to take Cindy’s hand, “You need to come with me. I am going to get you out of here.” 

Taking his hand, Cindy began to walk forward when a sharp tightness hit Cindy’s belly. She let out a pained groaned using Miles for support. A feeling of wetness steamed down her legs. “Miles…” Cindy coughed holding onto her belly tightly as the tight feeling became stronger. “…Something’s happening. Help me…”


	47. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Caine is finally on his way home. Meanwhile, Cindy is progressing in her labor and Miles may have just found some more allies. 
> 
> Make sure to read notes at the end. They're important.

Like a bolt of lightning striking his heart, Albert instantly knew something had happened with his daughter. Her pained screams echoed in the back of his mind. He could feel deep inside that his baby girl needed him there. Turning towards Father Time, Albert tried to remain professional during his time of panic. “I need to get home,” he spoke clearly, “Is there any way you can help me?” 

Father Time, a sorcerer of time itself, stood tall in front of his comrade. His dark blue robe swayed slowly with each of his movements. “I do have a transportation spell. However, I cannot guarantee you will arrive in Carey.” 

“Why not?” Damita asked, “This is a transportation spell is it not?” 

“Even transportation spells can only get one so far.” 

“My Lord, even if I can get over to the next town I will take my chances,” Albert stated clearly. 

With a subtle sigh, Father Time moved his staff forward giving a good amount of space between him and the old doctor. A warm royal blue glow illuminated the space around the skull toothed staff and as if it was coming from the atmosphere, a loud echoing ticking sound caused everyone in the cave system to pause. “When you are ready, I will stop the clock hanging around my neck. Though once you arrive in Carey, or anywhere near there, it’ll be your responsibility to find your own way home. Are you capable of doing that my friend?” Albert exhaled deeply giving a nod. However, before giving the command, the sight of Damita distracted him. She stood in the background. A look of despair on her painted face. Stoking her left hand against her right arm, Damita turned away from the doctor’s glance towards her. “A moment please,” Albert excused himself briefly. 

Damita was trying not to shed tears in front of the Harold of Death. It would be so improper for a future Queen of the Afterlife to cry. Oh, how she would miss the old doctor. She knew of the Transportation spell. As a goddess, her mother would often use it for emergencies. The spell could only be used to send a person through dimensions. However, only one rule was set: only ONE person could travel with this spell. Damita understood clearly why Dr. Caine needed to go back, but why now? To her, Dr. Caine was almost a second father… someone who understood her deepest feelings… someone, who understood her deepest fears and wishes. Even the way he approached her appeared as if Dr. Caine knew her thoughts. 

“Lady Damita?” 

The young goddess faced the old doctor. The only response given were the ones seen in her tears. “Now now,” Albert begin to speak softly using his thumb to whip away her tears, “Do not cry. We’ll see each other again.” 

“You sound so sure,” Damita coughed giving a smirk, “I just don’t think I am ready to say bye. Carey felt like a true home to me and…”

“…and Carey will always be your home,” Albert interrupted, “But at this moment, it is important that I return home. My daughter may be in danger and I need to be there to help her. Can you promise me something?”

Damita nodded. 

“Rule your kingdom with everything you got. Strength, passion, fearlessness, and pride. Those are the qualities of a strong queen. I’m quite positive your father can agree with me.” 

Lord Xibalba bowed his head. 

Damita switched glances between her father and Dr. Caine. After hugging Albert, Damita wiped her tears. She then stood tall allowing the candle lights to reflect on her skeletal markings. Her eyes glistened. “I’ll try to find a way back soon,” she spoke, “Return home safely, Dr. Albert Caine: Harold of Death.” 

“Begin the spell, my lord,” Albert commanded, “I’m ready to return home.” 

A brightness of blue… 

A tunnel of white….

With the stop of the clock….

Death rules time…. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Owwww!!!!” 

Cindy leaned forward clutching onto the nearest object she could find… and honestly, Miles was more than grateful that it was not him. Peaking around the nearest corner, Miles smiled, “Coast is clear,” he whispered looking back at Cindy, “We can move on.” 

“Just… give me… a second,” Cindy spoke in between breaths. An hour or so had passed since Miles had escorted Cindy away from any type of danger. During the time they waited for things to quiet down, the two waited in an abandoned building located in Sting Alley. Did Spade even acknowledge their disappearance, Cindy worried. “So, your big plan is?” she questioned feeling the contraction subside. She walked up behind him. “Spade’s going to kill me if he finds me gone.” 

“Have no concerns Mrs. Caine,” Miles smiled speaking in a rather strange tone that made the ghoul appear positive, “For I am sworn to protect you at all cost.” 

“By who?” Cindy responded almost growling in annoyance. 

“By Lady Elenore herself,” Miles chirped flexing his fingers into a tight fist, “Who, by the way, sends her regards. She would have loved to come herself, but unfortunately a child such as herself is not allowed to wonder to far from the castle. Oh, such a shame that the council cannot trust a ghoul like me to protect her. Anyway…” he paused to clasp his hands together, “…We need to get you out of here.” 

Cindy did not want to trust the random ghoul, but did she really have a choice. Miles was not really around much while Cindy was imprisoned in Spade’s warehouse. In fact, he had just appeared out of nowhere wanting a job. He seemed trusting. Perhaps his words spoke the truth. Waiting for further instructions, Cindy prayed her pain would stop. Yet, feeling her stomach harden, a shot of pain climbed up her spin hitting her brain like a target. Cindy moaned desperately trying to keep herself from screaming. “Miles,” she whimpered, “it hurts.”

Miles could only stand there. He was not a doctor, what could he possibly do besides adviser her to breathe deeply? Ugh, Miles groaned to himself mentally slapping himself, What if she has the baby?! She’s progressing quickly by the looks of it. Dam, I had to bring her here! 

. . . 

“WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!” Cindy snapped realizing that Miles had run off quickly, “ARE YOU SERIOUSLY JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME… OW!!!!” Cindy slouched forward giving into the pain unlike before. Her insides squeezed together building almost a wall of bricks on her pelvis. Breathing deeply in, Cindy exhaled. “Daddy!” she whimpered reacting to an unfamiliar side of her personality. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided. Alone, afraid, and in labor, Cindy had no choice in the matter… she had to wait. 

Meanwhile, Miles had ran off to peak his head into the open. Suspiciously, Carey’s scenery fell completely silent. Not a single soul in sight. Miles sighed turning around to lean against the red brick wall. “WHAT THE!!” Miles felt his head fly back smacking the wall behind him. 

“WHERE IS CINDY?!”

“Get your hands off of me!” Miles snapped back becoming defensive as the random red headed girl threw a knife up to his throat. “Don’t you know who I am?!” He froze. His undead heart must have skipped a beat because he felt someone unfamiliar. Miles studied the red headed female in front of him. He raised an eyebrow giving the girl somewhat of a “sexy” expression. She was rather cute for someone of her “particular” style. Short red dress, black boots, a small dagger in her right hand, dark auburn hair flowing like a waterfall behind her, and sharp dark brown eyes, how could he not try. “But that is not important at the moment. Who may I ask are you?” he clicked his tongue using his voice to purr. 

 

The mysterious female blinked, “Are you seriously trying to flirt with me right now, ghoul? You are pathetic.” the red-headed girl answered clutching tighter onto his throat, “Now, answer the questions Miles. Where is Cindy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know I had said that Cindy's baby was to be born in this chapter but at last minute I have decided to change things. The baby will still be born, but it will not happen till the end. Until then, the next few chapters will be intense so make sure to stick around.


	48. The New Dawn (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are growing intense.... will the war end soon?

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST CINDY???!!!” 

Spade slammed his hand onto the desk. A flame of animosity ignited inside of him. He then proceeded to rub his forehead, “How can you lose a pregnant woman? If none of you have not exactly noticed, Cindy is in no shape to really “wonder away” …”

“Sir,” 

“WHAT IS IT NOW??!!” Spade snapped now facing the doors which served as the entrance to Lord Achmetha’s office. 

“We found two culprits hiding out in the Palace Theater. One of them happens to be the daughter of the Harold of Vengeance.” 

“Bring them in,” Spade commanded.

A number of guards walked in two of which forcefully pulled Vivian and Dr. Agana along. “Stay down.” a boy commanded as he roughly tossed the two onto the floor. Vivian shot the young boy a dirty look. Although she knew better than to strike back, the adrenaline coursing through her veins screamed at her demanding to take the creep down. Yet, she obeyed her mind’s opinion. On the other hand, Dr. Agana remained professional. Straightening her back, Mary cleared her throat, “Hello Spade, it is wonderful to see you again.” 

“Agana,” Spade replied, “I’m shocked to see you alive. Yet, I’m pleased because you see Agana, you are an essential to my plan.”

“Spade,” Agana spoke softly as a phycologist would speak to any child patient, “I haven’t the faintest idea of what your plan is. Nonetheless, I know where all this rage comes from. Your anger for everything you had been through is what is affecting you. Please Spade,” she struggled to stand on her feet, “Let’s you and I talk…”

“Talk…talk…talk,” Spade muttered annoyingly, “Why is that the ONLY THING PEOPLE WANT TO DO?!” 

Vivian inhaled deeply. Spade slowly revealed his true aggressive side as he once again slammed his fist onto the desk. She had never seen this time of him before. Usually, the teenage clown was shy and kept to himself but now, Vivian could see all the damage his father had done. Vivian listened to Dr. Agana’s persuasive words. Was there anything she could have done? Would Spade even listen to her? 

However, at that moment a sound of static distracted the group. Walking away from his desk, Spade enclosed his hands around the handheld walkie-talkie. “You better have some good news, Candy?” Spade growled. 

“Oh, I do brother o’ mine,” Candy answered through the static, “I found Miles over by Sting Alley. He’s refusing to spill his guts for me.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean he won’t say where our precious little Cindy is, and since we know what a little traitor he has become, what should I do with him?” 

Spade smirked letting out a little “huff”. He knew making that ghoul a part of his team of highly trained soldiers would soon come to bite him back. Thinking through his dark twisted thoughts, Spade glanced over at Vivian. From the looks of it, she was trying her best to act fearless, but Spade could see right through her. “I have an idea,” he spoke into the walkie-talkie, “I’m placing you on speaker, Candy.” 

Vivian’s lips quivered. Her weakness slipped through. Spade snapped his fingers signaling two of the male soldiers to come forward. “Please Spade…” Vivian frantically started to whimper as he knelt down in front of her. His long blood-stained fingers glided across her face catching the red head’s falling tears. “Such a pretty girl.” The words rolled off his tongue like slippery eels. Vivian whimpered feeling his fingers glide down to her wrist. He roughly restrained her pulling the red head up to his height. Her chin now cupped in his other hand. His lips invaded her personal space. 

“NO!!!” 

A shot of adrenaline awoke her fight or flight sense. Pulling back, Vivian threw her hand across Spade’s face. She anticipated looking around. Wow, was Spade really that foolish to just leave his father’s Cane of Souls laying on the desk. With Spade distracted by his bleeding face, Vivian’s chance stood in front of her. She pushed past him reaching out for the red cane. “Stay back or I swear to Fear that I will smash this thing!” 

Spade turned to her. A pure wicked smile grew across his face. Clearly, he ignored the throbbing bleeding pain because all he could do was laugh. “and how, dear, are you going to do that? Please don’t make me remind you that what you are holding is one of my father’s most powerful objects. If you destroy it, my father’s powers go…” Using his hands, Spade blew against his fist showing a “vanish” image. “Now, why don’t you be a good girl and give me that back.” 

Vivian refused. Dr. Agana watched her carefully in case Spade were to do anything regretable. Soldiers came in from each corner pointing their weapons of war at Vivian. She kept her stand though. Spade moved closer. Each step like a panther stalking his prey. “Your parents made the same mistake disobeying me, and your pathetic little brother might just be next. So, unless you care, give me the staff now.”   
Vivian could hear the seriousness in each creeping word. Mom and Dad? Her eyes widened before becoming angry. Her personality turned dark, “What did you do to them?” she growled. 

“Let’s just say…” Spade moved closer to Vivian. His mouth close to her ear, “…mommy and daddy are eternally bound in the afterlife.” 

“DAM YOU!!” 

Vivian unleashed her trapped anger. Swinging the cane at Spade’s face, this was her chance to fight back. The sharp diamond edge skied across Spade’s face forcing him to fall onto the ground. Blood dripped onto the floor below. Spade held his bleeding wound. Bearing his teeth, he stood as Vivian ran out of the room with Dr. Agana. “Big mistake red head!” Gunfire filled the room. Bullets flew everywhere. 

“AFTER THEM!!!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Cindy panted. The pain grew severe. Still alone, Cindy began to think she would have to deliver her baby alone. Then again, how would she do it? With this being her first child, Cindy little knowledge came from her father’s medical journals, and being a 17-year-old did not help much either. “Ow. Oh baby, why do you have to hurt me? What did I do to you?” Cindy stroked the outer rim of her belly. At last, a break was given to her. Managing to stand, Cindy cringed at the feeling of fluids streaming down her legs. Funny, Cindy thought, All this pain and the only thing I hate is that my dress is getting ruined. 

“Why does this have to be the one place we hide in? Are there no other places in Carey that Spade does not know about?" 

Cindy gasped. Who was that? 

"My son is not dumb Caine. He knows more about Carey than you will know in your lifetime."

"My only concern at this moment Chance is that he does not kill us. Your son is no longer the sweet little boy we all once knew. He is now a murderous psychopath who will do anything to keep his rein." 

Daddy? She could not mistake it. That was her father's voice.


	49. The New Dawn (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, is Spade's rein finally over or will he return with even more power?

A few moments earlier

A blast of blue… 

A tunnel of white… 

Albert grunted as he landed on the cold concrete floor. Dust particles flew around like tiny insects. Reaching for his hat, Albert stood to dust himself off. Looking around, the doctor sighed as he realized where he was. “Of all the places to end up, it had to be Jack’s warehouse.” But however, he noted that the environment was too quiet. Not a single rat in sight. Going around each corner, he watched for any sign of danger. Sadly, Albert did not know the real truth. In the past five months that Albert had spent at the caverns in Arizona, he had missed so much. Yet, a feeling deep inside told him trouble was stirring. 

Meanwhile, a small group of rebels found their shelter within the walls of the warehouse. Each individual either lost or became separated from someone they knew. Chance and Jack the Clown, Viktor and Fortuna, Usherette Jay, Usher Minion Becky, and baby Leonidas, the group of seven kept their guard up while trying their best to rest. Baby Leonidas, being the four-month-old baby, he was, cooed softly trying hard to chew on his fingers. “Are you hungry little one?” Becky asked stopping Leonidas from his habit. Leonidas protested giving a little whine. 

“Hey, shut the kid up!” Jack barked. 

“Jack, he’s just hungry,” Fortuna answered. Making her way to Becky, she took the child into her own arms, “Although I am positive you don’t care.” 

“Not my kid, not my problem.” 

Viktor rolled his eyes at the clown’s remark. Checking the lock on the nearby metal door, Viktor rejoined the group, “Are we really going to sit and wait here? I need to find Cindy.” 

“I’m sure Cindy is safe, dear,” Fortuna answered now using her finger to let Leonidas chew on. “Besides, no one would dare harm a woman carrying a baby.” 

Viktor looked away. Leaning up against a pile of boxes, he crossed his arms. “How could Spade fall this far? Did anyone notice his change in personality lately?” 

Chance kept to herself. As Spade’s mother, she personally knew the true horrors of Spade’s transformation. Secretly she blamed both herself and Jack for the events that took place that very moment. What made it worse was that Spade actually did have power to kill anyone he wanted to. The proof was shown in the death of both Julian Browning and his wife. Both their daughter and Dr. Agana were captured. Who knows where they were now.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mary finally freed herself from the restraints. Rubbing the raw red skin on her wrist, she glanced over at Vivian. Emptiness filled her once dark brown eyes. Stains of once fallen tears created almost transparent scars. Her soft small hands clenched tightly around Jack’s Cane of Souls either defensively or protectively. Mary could not read Vivian’s emotions clearly. Was she heartbroken or angry at the fact that both her parents were dead? Mary had never seen young Vivian act so violently towards anyone before. She would usually see something like this from Cindy, but were the roles switching? 

“Vivian?” Mary spoke softly knowing how fragile the teenage girl was, “Everything alright sweetheart?” 

“Spade’s a dead man,” Vivian mumbled. 

“Honey, slow down and think about this first. Remember, without the Cane of Souls, Spade has no power. You have the only weapon powerful enough to…” 

“Mary?” 

From inside the locked room, Mary turned to face the door. “Larry?” She ran to the door and leaned her ear against it, “Is that you?” 

“Mary, I am so happy to hear your voice. Let me in.” 

Mary did not know whether or not to believe in the voice calling out to her. Turning to Vivian, the two women nodded at one another. Vivian prepared herself defensively in case of attack. “Stand back please,” Mary continued to speak. Unlocking the bolted door, Mary and Vivian kept their only line of defense close. “Walk slowly.” Mary commanded. The shadowed figure walked ahead as instructed. Stepping into the lightly lit area, the mysterious figure gave a quirky smile. His hands raised high on both sides. “It is wonderful to see you again, Mary.” 

“Larry.” 

Mary fell forward wrapping her arms around Larry’s neck. A sigh of relief escaped her. “Where did you go?” Larry asked stroking Mary’s back with a comforting manner, “I was concerned when you vanished.” 

“Where did you go?” Vivian replied. To be honest, Vivian was a little annoyed that the first person to appear was her teacher. 

“When the electricity blacked out, I had a feeling something was not right. So, I went to go look around. I ended up finding out that ZAP is responsible for this.” 

“Have you found anyone else?” Mary questioned pulling herself from the hug, “Vivian and I managed to escape. We have not found any…”

“Mr. B! Dr. Agana!” 

“Dr. Caine!” Vivian exclaimed happily seeing another familiar figure walking towards them from the warehouse shadows. Both Dr. Agana and Larry turned their heads spotting the tall older doctor approach them. Finally, more and more of them were coming together. “It’s fantastic to see another familiar face around here sir,” Vivian continued to speak, “Where have you been for the past five months?” 

“Arizona.” Albert answered. 

The trio gave blank confused expressions towards Albert’s answer. But Albert had no time to explain further on the useless topic, “Where is my daughter? What has happened here” he asked almost demanding answers. Mary sighed. Reaching for Larry’s hand, she simply began to explain the details to what Spade had done to their peaceful town. Sighing, Albert stopped Mary from continuing any further. He had already known why Spade invaded Carey and why he wanted Cindy. “I need to find my daughter…” he spoke clearly, “…Before Spade does.”

“Does this have something to do with the baby?” Vivian questioned fearfully from behind the group. 

Albert eyed her, “You know of the baby?” 

Vivian nodded her head, “After I escaped, I came to your library to do some research. Next thing I know, I was reading old books that prophesied the return of Fear. Then it clicked, Spade had already known that the baby was born to be a god. With the type of power Cindy’s baby will have, he can rule over anything. I believe Spade’s plan is to raise the baby by himself in order to harness that power for himself.” 

Albert held his true anger back. His baby girl, his angel, was now a victim. “I need to find her.” he simply stated. "She may be in more trouble than now."

"But first, to take care of this."

Vivian tightened her grip on the Cane of Souls. Giving one final look at it, she lifted it over her head and swung it hard. Diamond spurs shattered in every direction the moment is came into contact with the concrete wall and like a sonic blast, a force shot high taking the form of an orange cloud. It let out a piercing scream before vanishing into the air. Spade's spell died letting all those under his control free. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Spade fell forward groaning painfully. Every fiber of his being throbbed. "NO!" she shouted using both his hands to hold his head as he tried to block out the sounds of screams. "ENOUGH!! STOP THIS!!" His soldiers circled around him. 

"What the hell was that?!" One asked pointing his gun forward, "Sir, are you alright? Sir?" 

Spade did not reply. Looking up at the sky, Spade's eyes widen. "You have no power over me, Adaru!" he shouted at the orange cloud that formed in front of them, "Cindy's son will be mine and I will regain my rein back. Nobody, not even you, will bring me down!" 

The orange cloud expanded out taking the form of Fear. Extending his arm out, Fear summoned one of his many spells. Growing from the ground, giant spiked roots twisted wickedly. "Leave my land! Dare to return and I will make you suffer." 

Before Spade could react, he and the members of ZAP were already fleeing. Reaching a nearby hill, Spade turned to overlook the town he once called home. His soldiers hung behind him, "What do we do now sir?" 

Spade walked through the small group leading them down the dirt path. A look of determination on his face, "Now.... we wait. I have a feeling Cindy's son will no nothing of his true powers. Once he is old enough to understand, I will come to him with a deal not even he can resist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is almost done but that does not mean their adventures are done. I will be writing a sequel soon and I promise your questions will be answered. Stay turned!!!


	50. The New Dawn (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the night of Cindy's son to be born is finally here. A new and powerful god will soon coming to rise.
> 
> Tigger Warning: Childbirth 
> 
> Check notes at the end for more.

A few hours later:

The two groups had finally caught up with one another. Coming together, they all set out in a search for Cindy. That was Albert’s first priority. Luckily though it was not long before Viktor came across her. Clearly in a tremendous amount of pain, Viktor rushed to her side. “Dr. Caine!” he shouted hoping that someone was nearby. “Someone, help us! We’re over here!!” 

“Viktor,” Cindy moaned through her deep breathes, “Something’s wrong. It hurts so much!” 

“CINDY!” 

Cindy perked up to the sound of her father’s voice. Leaning up against Viktor, she reached her hand out as her father came running up to them. “Dad… ow!” Cindy squeezed Albert’s hand. “Please make this stop. I don’t want to do this.” 

“I know my angel,” he spoke calmly using his other hand to guide Cindy to a nearby chair, “But no matter how much it hurts, I need you not to bare down until I say. Alright?” Cindy nodded taking in several deep breathes that soon transitioned to panting. “Alright sweetheart, I’m going to have to exam you. You’ll feel my hand. It will feel weird, so take a deep breath.” 

Cindy squeezed Viktor’s hands as the feeling of pressure invaded her personal area. “You are almost there. Keep your breathing steady and do not push. I’ll return shortly. Viktor, follow me. You, stay with my daughter!” he pointed to the Usherette minion. Both grandfather and father to be left the room. 

After looking around for appropriate medical instruments, Albert came up empty. “This is not an appropriate place to deliver a baby!” Albert spoke trying hard to keep the image of a professional doctor, “Cindy needs to be in a clean sterile environment. All I see in this place is water, and who knows how clean that is.” 

Mary sighed. Unlike Cindy’s father, she knew better than to react so harshly in front of frightened children. Approaching the doctor, she decided herself to help, “Dr. Caine, I can understand that you are concerned for your daughter’s health, but right now we need think realistically. Spade’s soldiers are out there at this very moment hunting us and they will not stop until we are all dead. On the other hand, that baby is about to come whether we like it or not.” 

Albert squinted his eyes at Mary as he looked down upon her. Jack’s warehouse was not exactly the ideal place he wanted his grandchild to be born in. Yet, as he heard Cindy scream in the background Albert was forced to make his mind up, “Fine,” he spoke after a while, “However I need a few things first. Cindy will need some blankets, clean water, and possibly something to bite done on.” 

Dr. Agana nodded splitting off in search of the items needed. Meanwhile, Cindy tried hard to distract her mind from the intense pain. Sweat poured down her face causing her hair to cling to her forehead. Leaning up against a ripped-up bus seat, Cindy moaned feeling the contraction subside. “Dam,” she groaned, “This …hurts.” 

“Just keep breathing sweetheart. I promise it will not last much longer.” Mary replied walking over. Wringing out a damp sponge, she gently patted Cindy’s forehead. Cindy did not have much time to answer before another contraction tightened her insides. Moaning, Cindy positioned herself upright allowing a more natural position to take over. “Daddy,” she cried out resisting the urge to push. Hearing his daughter’s distressing call, Albert paused. He bit down painfully on his bottom lips fighting back unwanted memories of his own past. Unfortunately, echoes haunted him. Mother… Lilybelle… Cindy? His eyes watered. His hands shook. “Daddy!!” he heard Cindy call out for him once more. 

Albert swallowed his fears. Fixing himself up, his pride possessed him forcing him to move. Checking all the locked windows and doors once more, he ordered the rest of the group to wait outside while he went into the back room. Viktor on the other hand protested. “NO, I am going with you!” he snapped following Albert, “That’s my baby. I want to be with her!” 

Wait here, were the only two words Albert spoke before vanishing behind the twin black hanging blankets. On one side, a concerned father to be and on the other, chaos. Both Mary and the Usherette Becky completed in setting Cindy up for the final hour of labor. A somewhat “clean” blanket fell over Cindy’s legs as they were open and spread apart. 

“Everything is all set up ladies, well done. Now, for the hard part. Hopefully this goes quickly. Cindy, you are doing well my angel. Keep breathing.” 

Cindy smiled at the sound and sight of her father. Reaching out for his hand, she squeezed tightly. Albert knelt down in front of his daughter. Moving the blanket, he placed one hand underneath. After a minute, he smiled. “Oh yes, your fully dilated,” he exclaimed quite surprised by how quickly she had progressed, “Cindy, listen to me. The next time you have a contraction, I need to push as hard as you can alright.” 

Now, Cindy was more frightened than ever. Inside, her heart screamed NO! The pain was too much for her. She felt exhausted. But with her father there, she knew no harm would come to her. Taking his hand, Cindy inhaled deeply leaning as forward as possible. Her surroundings fell silent though she was able to see her father, Dr. Agana, and the Usherette minion talking as what appeared to be loudly. What were they saying to her? Suddenly, Cindy leaned back. She could not fight any longer. “Good girl,” she heard her father speak, “One more push.” 

“I can’t dad… I can’t,” she cried shaking her head frantically. “It hurts.”

“I know it does sweetheart,” Albert replied reaching for a nearby blanket, “But the baby is almost here honey. One more Push… Push!! Cindy push now!” 

Cindy’s screams echoed through the warehouse. A flash of lightning shot across the stormy sky causing all the become still as the night itself. All of Carey became silent as the echo of a baby’s cry filled the night. Adaru became the first to notice the unusual change. Overlooking his kingdom, the lord of fear felt a surge of power flow through him. His playful sky stopped. Placing his hands behind him, Adaru studied his surroundings. His subjects frightened by the change. “Uh?” Adaru turned at the sight of a subtle orange/yellow glow coming from the corner of his eyes. Turning to investigate, the glow came from a burning old oak. Sitting like a dead statue, displayed in the center of a brown color field, the prison that once held Adaru lit up like a bonfire. The flames danced outward and up. Coming upon his main source of power, Adaru extended his hand out allowing the flames to intertwine through his gloved claws. 

“The tree is sure putting on a show tonight my love.” 

Adaru lifted an eyebrow turning his head slightly right. His wife rubbed his arm in a flirty manner. 

“Yes, my queen, I see that. I only wish I knew why. The tree has not come alive since my arrival.” 

“Do you believe the power comes from Cindy’s baby?” 

Adaru glanced back at the tree. With one sigh, he spoke deeply, “I hope so.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Cindy now lost all her strength. Her heart once pumping with adrenaline slowly stopping pounding against her chest. She felt dehydrated and very weak. Laying her arms across her belly, her blurry vision tried her best to spot the commotion happening in front of her. Albert face had a grin across it and his hands were busy cleaning what appeared to be a small bundle laying in his arms. A pair of small hands reached out as if they were fighting back against the blanket. The newborn continued to cry. This was a positive sign that the baby was healthy. Plump, pink, and healthy. Little curls of black hair filled his scalp, from what he was able to see, the baby’s eyes were light blue, and a pair of tiny black wings fluttered quickly. 

“Oh Cindy, he’s beautiful.” Dr. Agana let out a cheerful sigh, “Good job dear. Dr. Caine, how is he?” 

“He’s… small.” Albert answered reaching for another clean towel, “Yet, he is breathing normally. I believe he will be just fine.” 

Cindy watched with fear and curiosity as her father wrapped the strange tiny alien up in his arms. Was that seriously what a baby looked like? she wondered to herself as she sat up to get a better look. “Dad?” she squeaked weakly, “Is… is that?” 

“Your son,” Dr. Agana answered as she ever so gently transported the newborn baby boy from Dr. Caine to Cindy. “Hello little one.” she spoke softly to the newborn as he barely opened his eyes to look around. “Welcome to the world. Oh, who knew all power gods could start out so small and helpless. I bet you want to see your mommy. Cindy, do you want to hold him?” At first, Cindy was hesitant to hold him. She had never seen a baby before, let alone experience giving birth to one. Yet, with some reassurance, Cindy managed to hold her first born son. 

An unfamiliar yet joyful feeling overcame her spirit. For once, she had no words. Her son cooed before opening his mouth wide to yawn. His little hands kept close to its face. Though weak from loss of fluids, Cindy could not help but smile. She never felt this before. Using her other hand, Cindy gently used her fingers to stroke her son’s warm pink skin. The baby gurgled. “Let me see dear.” Albert spoke moving aside the blanket. “I do not have any of my instruments to exam him properly. So, we will just have to manage until I can get you back home. Are you feeling alright?” 

Cindy nodded keeping her baby boy close to her. “Cindy?” Albert turned. A cold glance stared at the black-haired teen. Viktor gulped. “May I approach?” he asked respectfully. Secretly, he knew Dr. Caine was not pleased with him for what he had done to his daughter. But, another part of him wanted to see his son. 

“Of course,” Cindy breathed. 

Although, he would much rather have Viktor as far away from his daughter as possible, Albert allowed Viktor to come and see the baby he helped make. On the other hand, Mary could not help but smile at the new little family. The other group remained just as curious too. Viktor knelt down beside mother and child. Gently placing his index finger into the boy’s small fragile hands, Viktor grinned. He quickly kissed Cindy’s forehead. “Welcome my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought this story would be over so soon. It seemed just like yesterday that I wrote the first chapter and now I am here. I want to thank everyone for reading this story and leaving comments. However, this is not the end of Icons. 
> 
> That is right! I am writing a sequel. The sequel will be about Cindy's son growing up in the world of Carey. Being a young god is not always so easy. Stayed turned for more coming soon. 
> 
> DisgloGhoul


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Spade's escape? 
> 
> Will lives return to normal? 
> 
> Who will recover and who will fall?

The group still felt imprisoned. Those hours were torture especially for Cindy. The afterbirth pain burned her entire system as if her body was on fire. Still, Cindy kept her son close, protecting him in every little possible way any new mother would protect her offspring. Wrapped in his grandfather’s jacket, little Edgar Jedediah Caine drank his mother’s warm milk without any worries. 

While that took place, Viktor had got out to inspect. No sign of Spade or his soldiers. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Signaling the others to return with him, Viktor and two minions made their way back to Jack’s Warehouse. Viktor knew that as a new father, his job was to protect both mother and child. Once inside, he informed quickly, “The coast his clear. I am sure its safe to make it back to Dr. Caine’s manor without danger.” 

“You must be joking? My son is smart. He could be hiding anywhere for all we know!” Jack snapped. 

“I am quite positive.” Viktor replied, “In fact, the other citizens are slowly coming out and have already began to build up Carey again. I suggest we head to the Caine manor now.” 

“I agree,” Albert cleared his throat, “Cindy needs medical attention. I say that my manor is safer than this forsaken place.” 

“Pardon me?” Jack growled. 

“Jack, Albert is just concerned for his daughter’s life. Wouldn’t you act the same for Candy if she was in danger.” Chance squeaked 

“What the hell for? That brat is old enough to look after herself.”

“Where did Candy go anyway?” Mary interrupted upon the first to notice both Candy and Vivian's disappearances. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Candy’s new appearance haunted her. What had her brother done to her? A different woman starred back. Candy bit her inner lip causing a small cut to sting. Yet, with the major change Candy felt familiar within her home. Throwing herself off the bathroom sink, Candy turned to leave the room she and her brother once shared. Pausing in the doorway, a soft echo caught her attention. 

Candy did not know where the echo originated from, yet she knew who the subtle weeps belonged to. “Vivian…” Candy sighed turning the hall corner. Vivian stood against the concrete wall. With a hand on her mouth, the red head female tried to shield her broken hearted cries. A rusted gold chain hung low from Vivian's tight grip. Her locket? Did this scene involve the knowledge of the brutal murder of Julian and Molly Browning? 

Candy faced the other direction slowing tossing her head up against the hard cold concrete wall. A nauseating sensation grew deep in the pits of her stomach. Candy lost her breath. "Oh my..." She was responsible for the death of Julian and Molly Browning. Although she was under her brother's complete control, she still recalled moments and that moment became a nightmare. How could she possibly tell the truth? "It's my... fault." Candy whispered mentally punishing herself. "Oh Vivian."

Turning to walk into the open room, Candy paused. Her pride possessed her actions. Deciding a regrettable decision, Candy turned. She was to keep this secret to herself. Telling Vivian now would only cause more pain to everyone. Backing away into the shadows, Candy made her way back to the group determined to keep her new family.... away from her brother 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Meanwhile, the group slowly prepared themselves for heading out. Chance held little Edgar tightly. The newborn boy yawned snuggling deeply into the wrapped jacket. Having it been a long time since she cared for a baby herself, Chance fell instantly in love with the newborn. Of course, this worried Jack a lot. "We are not having anymore brats." Jack repeated himself hinting little warnings to his "wife". Chance, however, did not mind Jack's warnings. 

On the other hand, Albert checked his daughter once more before lifting her into his arms. Due to the pain, young Cindy was unable to walk. Best decision that he carried her, Albert thought making sure his daughter was comfortable in his tight grasp. "We need to get her home." Albert spoke to Dr. Agana as she softly covered Cindy with a blanket. 

"And we will," Mary replied brushing Cindy's hair from her face, "Where's Edgar?" 

"Right here. He's sound asleep." Chance spoke a loud in a sing song voice. The female clown wore a huge smile. Standing away from the group, Chance rocked little Edgar side to side trying to get the infant to sleep. 

"Bring him here." Mary instructed, "Cindy needs to hold him." 

"My daughter is too weak." Albert spoke aloud, "She can hold the baby later. For now, her health comes first." 

Mary nodded in agreement. Deep inside though, she knew Albert did not want to have any knowledge of his grandson. Why though was her real question. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour flew by before the group found their way to the Caine manor. 

Days passed without concern for Spade. He truly had vanished. His threats, soldiers, all of it haunted Carey no more. Now, only the recovery part laid. 

The town heard of the death of Julian and Molly Browning and of Vivian's suffering. The eldest Browning child remained locked within the Palace Theater for several days. Who knows how long before she would appear again. Luckily though, for the youngest Browning child, Dr. Agana had taken him in as her son. However, she and a spare room would always been open. Each and every day passed that Mary would check on Vivian. Mary knew Vivian's recovery would take months and Mary was willing to wait. 

The Voodoos ended their relationship with Carey. Zecora took control of her village as queen. With a heart full of pride, she promised no harm would ever come to them again. On the other hand, young Barron never returned. A different calling spoke to him. Unlike the twins, young Damita found her way home. Life remained the same as it did when she left and the memory of her mother remained very much alive with her each heartbeat of their loving and caring people. 

Back in Carey, the Schmidt family practically split. With Candy taking her role as Icon, she had her own duties to attend too. Chance assisted her daughter with the struggles, stress, and tough responsibilities. As an icon herself, Chance knew all the tricks. Carey now had a strong leader to depend on. Yet, Candy still missed having her father around. Not that Jack remotely cared. He only pitted himself. He grew hateful of the fact that others spoke nasty about the things his son had done. In fact, Jack refused that the man who threatened Carey with death and destruction was his own son. He too went into hiding. 

The Ravinski's remained the same. With Paulo and Fortuna's work in rebuilding Carey, Viktor learned the new ways of fatherhood. The Caine's maids and nurses assisted the young teen with feeding, clothing, and grooming the baby. Though Viktor had mixed feelings, he knew Cindy's life was now altered by the birth. In fact, whenever Dr. Caine was not around, Viktor often snuck into Cindy's room to sit with her. Like Dr. Caine, Viktor too hoped she would one day... wake up. Viktor knew deep inside that Dr. Caine would never forgive him for getting his daughter pregnant. In fact, the boy would never be welcomed into the Caine family. "I will never forgive you." Dr. Caine's words haunted Viktor. Regret... turned to anger. 

The Caine family too had their troubles. With Cindy unconscious from the lost of blood and fluids, baby Edgar remained in the care of Viktor Ravinski and Caine's maids. Albert wanted nothing to do with his grandson while Cindy lay ill in her quarters. As a father, he never left her side only getting up to clean himself and work. It was not until one early morning, when Cindy awoke, that Albert finally managed to get some sleep. The old doctor jumped awake swearing he heard his daughter moan. "Cindy?" Albert whispered grasping his daughter's hand hoping for any sign of recovery. "Hi little bird." 

Cindy tried to find her voice. She lifted up her other hand using it to gently stoke her father's face. Instead, her fingers weaved through his long hair. Albert kissed her pale skin. His daughter returned to him...

Now, Carey felt once more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Be prepared for the sequel coming soon!
> 
> ICONS THE NEXT GENERATION: THE SECOND WAR!


End file.
